Toxic
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: Sesshoumaru is cursed by Kikyo to hurt all those he cares about. He thinks nothing of this until he finds someone he cares about. How can he protect his half-bro from threats and himself? Worse yet how can he lift the curse without sacrificing everything and everyone? Seeking answers, Sess jumps from past to present; discovering things he really wished he hadn't. SessxInu. Mpreg
1. First and Last Impression

**Note: I do not own Inuyasha or any of these characters.**

**Warnings: Language, violence, sexual content (in later chapters), M/M relationships, Incest**

**Toxic**

**Chapter One**

**First and Last Impression**

The air was tainted with the foul scent of blood and the desperate cries of villagers as they were mangled. They ran and cried, toppling over each other like headless chickens as they tried to avoid the rampage. Homes had come crumbling down, leaving clouds of dust in their mist while fires rose up to consume what was left of their comfortable houses. Families left each other behind while neighbors stampeded over the weak and injured. Hell had broken out on the small city and the devil himself laughed at its chaos.

The giant youkai growled out loudly as he trampled through another building. The wood felt like mere strands of hay beneath his large paws. He grinned with his long snout, barring sharp fangs that dripped with thick blood. His red eyes glistened with eagerness as they watched the ants squirm and panic. Humans were such funny little creatures. He licked his teeth lightly before prancing through the street.

"Leave this town alone!" a female voice yelled out.

Sesshoumaru stopped hearing the voice stand up to him and inwardly smirked at the rebellion. He turned steadily on his hind legs to face the female. A woman with long black hair and a stern gaze held him in place. He didn't suspect a priestess to be so bold these days but this woman looked quiet serious. He wanted to laugh as she drew up a bow and arrow and aimed it for him. She shot once and just as swiftly Sesshoumaru swept away the arrow with a graceful swish of his massive tail. With almost a cackle he turned his back to her to continue. He had no time to waste on her or this town. It was a fun distraction from his main goal but it had lasted long enough. He owed it to himself to occasionally remind all the humans where they stood in the youkai social order. He had learned this method from the best daiyoukai after all, his father.

"Kikyo!" another female came rushing over to the priestess. "You can't stop a demon this strong! Let's go!" pleaded Kaede desperately, not wanting to see her sister put in harms way on the behalf of a town that was not even their own. But Kikyo was never one to turn down assistance when it was truly needed. And she had an especially high dislike for demons that acted like they ruled the world.

"If I can't kill him…I'll curse him" Kikyo gritted loudly under breath. She pushed Kaede aside roughly and raced ahead after the beast. She aimed another arrow at the dog demon and shot. Sesshoumaru did not even give her a glance this time as the arrow hit his thick fur and fell to the ground. "You think you are so strong! You have no idea what power I have" Kikyo exclaimed. She pulled out a beautifully shining necklace from the safety of her kimono. A purple jewel glowed graciously in her grasp. She took another arrow and shot, this time a brilliantly shining ribbon of lighting following behind it.

The demon stopped short of the arrow, allowing it to pass before him. He growled lowly, turning his head back to her. She smiled lightly and before he could make assumptions of the situation she laced her fingers together with a chant to paralyze him. She knew she did not have much time to do this, being the strong demon would break free of the spell soon. She drew out a talisman and placed it on the demon's front left leg. Sesshoumaru hissed deeply as he started to tremble, already working to get himself free. Kikyo hastily spoke a chant.

"Kikyo!" Kaede screamed out again, see the demon slowly lower its head toward her. She raced over to her sister. But just as her final words left her lips the youkai snapped through the spell. He lunged his head forward, grabbing her with his fangs. "Kikyo!" Kaede cried desperately, seeing her sister pulled into the beast's mouth as he shook her and tossed her aside into a building. "You monster!" she yelled. Kaede rushed to the demon, grabbing a fall sacred arrow from the ground. She jumped up to its lowered head and shoved the small tip into his eye.

Sesshoumaru roared out, shaking the ground all around. He shook her away as well, his right eye now bleeding as sacred light burst from the arrow that remained. Without the demon's want his dog form vanished. The large claws melted away into elegant long fingers and his fearsome snout shrunk to a small nose. "You bitch" he exclaimed, jerking out the sacred arrow from his eye. He snarled looking to the young girl scooting back in the dirt in fear of her life. "An eye for an eye I say" Sesshoumaru snarled. He grabbed the girl by her collar and without haste shoved his poisoned talons into her left eye. He grinned proudly as he heard her helpless screaming.

Before he could kill her he sensed another attack. Swiftly Sesshoumaru jumped back, dropping her and escaped another arrow from behind. Kikyo propped herself weakly up by the trunk of a tree. Her body bled out through her kimono yet she used the remaining strength of hers to drive him away from her beloved sister.

"You will regret this youkai! Just as you've hurt the one's I care about you will do the same to your very own!" she demanded.

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly. "You don't know me very well woman…I don't care for anyone and never will." He took a deep breath and stepped back, eyeing her one last time. He could see she was dying; this was good enough for him. And just as quickly as he had come, Sesshoumaru had transformed into cloud of dust, vanishing on the wind.

Kaede whimpered lightly, cupping her bloodied eye with her hand as she limped over to her sister. "Kikyo…" she cried softly. Kikyo graced her with a smile to ease her worry but slowly slid to her knees.

"I'm sorry Kaede…I could not finish the job…" Her lips trembled as she clutched to her swelling stomach. She leaned lightly on the girl and pulled the necklace from her neck.

"B-but sister…you did it. I saw it myself. The curse…it'll work right?" Kaede whimpered. Kikyo nodded lightly. Her head finally rolled back slowly in Kaede's grasp as the life fled from her body.

Sesshoumaru sneered, watching the scene below from a heightened ledge. He clenched his fist tightly as he looked at his left arm…a burn mark left from where the talisman had touched him. Just what type of curse did he have he wondered.

"Lord Sesshoumaru...are you alright?" Jaken chirped quickly, rushing over to look over his teenage master. He was severely upset to be left with the responsibly of serving Sesshoumaru by his master Inutaisho, but he could not neglect his duties. He just wished Sesshoumaru wasn't so much of a handful to watch. The young teenager was little like his father. He hoped this stage he would soon grow out of with time…as though 450 years was not long enough to do so.

Sesshoumaru sneered. "Jaken, find me a healer" he demanded, pushing pass the small demon.

"A healer my lord?" Jaken asked in disbelief. Never before had the youkai asked for help when he had healing abilities of his own. Even now his eye was healing and only the blood left behind as a faint memory of the pain. What he could possibly fear that would not heal with his normal abilities had to be truly powerful, Jaken wondered. Before Jaken could offer his master any further words the teen had started to march ahead. "W-wait up master!" he cried out, rushing after the boy. He had a bad feeling this was going to become a normal occurrence.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as the tiny demon nearly tripped over his feet simply trying to keep up with him.

"W-where are we going lord Sesshoumaru? Did not that village have something you wanted?" Jaken asked.

"…I got what I wanted. A scent" Sesshoumaru retorted darkly.

"A scent? A scent of who?"

"A whore" Sesshoumaru answered sharply.

Jaken quickly stopped, taking in the word with confusion at first then it occurred to him. "You mean…Izayoi?" Jaken questioned aloud. As suspected he received no reply. The teen truly hated that name, Jaken had learned. And what teen youkai wouldn't after having his parents break up because a human? Jaken was still shamed to know his true master had sought out the affection of a lowly human when he had the beautiful Inukimi waiting back home for him.

The beak up had been treacherous on Sesshoumaru though he tried to hide it. Jaken knew better. The teen was hurting that his father chose someone over his mother…and over him.

"Do you truly intend to kill her once you find her my lord? Do you truly think Master Inutaisho will allow you?" Jaken warned lightly. He was not one for scolding, especially to a demon much stronger than himself but it was worth mentioning for understanding. Children rarely seemed to pay attention unless things were mentioned repeated.

"We will see about that Jaken…" Sesshoumaru promised.

**50 Years Later**

Three girls giggled softly from across the table, occasionally taking a bite of their food. Kagome could only shake her head in embarrassment. Why did her friends have to be so goofy when she was just introducing her boyfriend to them? It had taken her nearly a year to confess her feelings to the boy of her dreams but now they were surely going to scare him away with their foolish girly behavior. Kagome looked timidly to her side at the black haired teen.

Inuyasha stared blankly ahead, anxiously taking down another helping of WacDonald's fries. The giggles and stares remained unnoticed to him as he sought to solve this fit of hunger he felt. The only reason he agreed to meet Kagome's friends was because she offered to buy him food. It was about the only thing the teen was willing to do with the girl in public. He didn't want to crush her heart when she first asked him out. He didn't have much interest in girls and he always figured it was a phase that would pass but it hadn't as of yet. He thought he might as well entertain the girl in this flawed relationship until he could understand his feelings.

Kagome cleared her throat lightly. "Inuyasha…why don't you say something?" she asked, flipping her eyes back to her friends for emphasis. The black haired teen simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh…I gotta piss" Inuyasha announced bluntly. The four girls instantly broke out into a sea of red embarrassment as he abruptly stood up from their booth and scooted out pass Kagome. He casually walked for the men's room, not checking to see their humiliated expressions. A smug chuckle came from behind, suddenly making the teen turn around. He stared dumbfound at a taller man with beautiful longer silver hair tied up in a high ponytail.

Inuyasha thought briefly…he had to be and actor or model. Not only was he breathtakingly beautiful for a male but he had the oddest face paint and eye color he had ever seen. Did all celebs go around walking around like this in broad day light he wondered?

"Are you always so suave with women?" the man asked with a tone that sounded like he wanted to smirk but his lips remained in a firm straight line.

Inuyasha frowned and stepped back toward the bathroom. "What's it to you jerk? You have a problem with me?"

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, closing the space between them until Inuyasha was backed against the bathroom door. "In fact I do. Pretty clever for you to hide among humans. But even your disgusting Hanyou smell can't be masked by them" he huffed.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha looked around uneasily, hoping no one noticed this guy standing so close to him. He yelped suddenly as he was shoved into the bathroom and against the wall. "Hey watch it! I don't roll that way!"

Sesshoumaru blew air from his nose in a self righteous snort. "As if I'd be interested in your ass."

"Then what do you want?"

"The cure. You have it…and I want it…NOW!" Sesshoumaru snarled, jerking the younger teen by the hair. His eyes smoldered a darkened red and his fangs elongated.

Almost instantly Inuyasha yelped out, shoving the other away as quickly as possible. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed. He rushed pass the other, heading for the door. He burst out into the restaurant sitting room, drawing quite a few eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in confusion. "Something wrong?"

"Hell yes! There's a freaking pervert in there!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome looked at him in confused disbelief as another customer moved to the bathroom and opened the door. The bathroom was empty and the silver haired man was no where to be seen. What was going on?

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Hello new and old readers. Since I'm getting back into fanfics I might as well start a new one now too. So I'm writing my first SessxInu fic, hope you like so far. There are so many questions to be asked and I hope you stick around long enough to get some answered ^_- Reviews are welcomed! Feedback is wanted! Also I was thinking of making this a male pregnancy fic in the long run. Can I have a vote of who agrees I should?

Next Time: Sesshoumaru is in modern day Japan. But how and just why is he there? Why is Inyusha so important to lifting him of his curse? Updates coming every: Saturday and Tuesday. So keep alert.


	2. Malice Crossing Over Time

**Chapter Two**

**Malice Crossing Over Time**

Inuyasha had a hard time keeping calm after the event. He couldn't help but look over his shoulder as often as possible when he felt his back was exposed. The girls merely stared at him, no longer with bubbly interest but with confusion and fear. Kagome was simply embarrassed by Inuyasha's sudden odd behavior, like he was just trying to embarrass her in front of her friends. She frowned as Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all said the rushed goodbyes and told her they would see her at school. Inuyasha, making no objects about a shortened visit rushed for the door as Kagome stayed to pay. She joined him outside shortly, growling lowly as he watched the sidewalks intently.

"I can't believe you Inuyasha! I ask you to do one thing and you can't even do that right!" Kagome exclaimed. "You completely humiliated me in there now my friends will never want to meet you again" she insisted.

Inuyasha faintly heard her complaint as he stayed on the look out for the suspicious white haired man. He only realized that she was scolding him when he suddenly felt a hot palm slap violently across his cheek. He turned to her in a shocked daze as his cheek reddened.

"Inuyasha, you jerk!" she screamed out before marching away. Inuyasha gapped in disbelief. What the hell just happened?

He frowned lightly and backed softly away from the restaurant. He gave himself a few careful steps before he stared off in a mad dash home. By the end of his race, he was panting breathlessly. He rushed inside his apartment building, starting up the stairs hurriedly. Inuyasha screamed out as his landlady suddenly stepped out of her room, nearly throwing herself in the way of his run.

"Inuyasha…" she growled lowly, noticing he was running in her hallways.

Inuyasha quickly stopped and bowed to her profusely. "Sorry Ma'am" he muttered, his heart thrashing in his chest lightly.

"I swear youth today have no respect. You two _must_ be related. You both are so rude" she huffed lightly.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"Yeah, some tall old looking man came by while you were gone. He said you were his brother. I told him which room you are in. He was rather stuck up, did not even say thank you or how do you do" she grumbled. "I knew he must be related to you with that attitude" she retorted bitterly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You did what? He's a stranger! I don't have any family, you know that!" he exclaimed. She merely shrugged.

"Whatever. I want an extra fifty dollars in rent if he stays over night" she demanded. She slipped back into her own apartment without another thought.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Everyone around him was going insane. He stared up at the flights of stairs, knowing his apartment to be on the sixth floor but would that man be waiting there for him he wondered. He couldn't let this situation drag out any longer. He looked around quickly and shortly cheered when he found the umbrella vase by the door. He grabbed the longest, sharpest looking umbrella and slowly continued his rise up stairs. He crouched lower to the floor as he neared his level. Just his head popped up over the top step as he peered over by his room. His eyes darted suspiciously down each side of the hallway and found no patron walking by. With a quick sigh he rushed up the remaining steps and raced for his door. He pulled out his eye and suddenly paused as he reached for the lock…but it had already been picked…or rather mangled. The lock of the door had been scratched and scarred as though someone had never had to deal with these sorts of locks before. Inuyasha let out an uneasy whimper and simply turned the knob of his door. He drew up the umbrella for protection as he lightly tapped the door open.

The front room was just as he left it, a mess. Magazines and CDs were scattered about the table, and a few clothing items laid over the top of the couch where he had forgotten them when he changed. Stale cereal from this morning's breakfast still sat out on the counter next to a quart of rotten milk; which he had discovered the hard way. The room smelled of old rice where he had left the cooker on too long at a time and the lights were all out.

The careful teen stepped slowly into his home, wielding his weapon of choice like a bat. He heard a soft pattering from inside. With a large gulp he folded the noise down the short hallway. Now it sounded like a sloshing sound as if someone was messing with water or maybe blood he feared. He stopped in front of the bathroom, hearing the sound at its loudest. With a trembling hand he guided the door open. His eyes opened wide as he saw the most hideous, green, goblin-looking creature he had ever witnessed. He felt sick suddenly as the being proceeded to lapping up water into his mouth from the toilet.

It suddenly noticed him, letting go of the toilet seat and facing him. "Oh you're back. Lord Sesshoumaru will be-"

Inuyasha screamed out at the top of his lungs, hearing it talk. Before it had a chance to react, Inuyasha slammed down the umbrella like it was a sword, knocking the day lights out of the creature. He repeated the action several times, ignoring the pitiful cries of help. "Holy shit, I'm infested with aliens" Inuyasha gasped out in a panic.

"Actually he's a kappa youkai" Sesshoumaru threw out nonchalantly.

Inuyasha gasped out again as he turned and found the mysterious white haired man standing in the doorway behind him.

"Oh my god…you really are here! You broke my lock you asshole!" Inuyasha accused.

"Lock?" Sesshoumaru repeated. "A barrier would have served you better. I suspected with father's help. He would have at least given you a proper protection spell" he retorted with a shrug.

The teen shook his head, not sure he was hearing anything right. "I-I don't have whatever you want so get out of here! A-and take that thing with you!" he exclaimed, pointing to the unconscious green kappa on his bathroom floor.

Sesshoumaru frowned in understanding. This wasn't pleasing to him in the least. "You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Anything. Who you are? What you are?"

"I'm an orphan. Always have been. So you aren't fooling anyone with that brother crap you told my landlady!" Inuyasha accused.

"Oh…yeah I lied" Sesshoumaru retorted stoically. Inuyasha nodded in confirmation. That much was obvious. "You're only a half brother" Sesshoumaru stated with venom, like the words were sickening to repeat. "All the other demons in the world and our father chose her; a human. It's repulsive." He retorted.

"O-our father?" Inuyasha muttered. He paused for a second, lowering his umbrella just an inch. "Wait…you knew my mother?" He felt a small pain in his chest remembering it vaguely. His childhood was mostly a blur to him. He knew he came to the orphanage when he a young child but he felt he had to have spent some time with her before then. After all she had left him several gifts in her parting.

"Knew her…I despised her." Sesshoumaru informed. "It is because of you…and that whore…my father…"

"Watch your mouth in my house you bastard! I may not know much about my mother but she was no whore!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I don't care if you are a full brother, half brother, or even a cousin; I want you out of my house now!" he demanded. He raised the umbrella again like a sword and pointed it at Sesshoumaru.

The youkai managed a small smirk and chuckle at that. "You really think you can hurt me with that?" The stupid hanyou tried regardless. Inuyasha came charging at him with the umbrella and tried to hit him with it. Sesshoumaru stay still, only raising his hand. At the last moment he slashed right through the umbrella with his nails. Inuyasha gasped out as the long makeshift weapon fell to pieces on the floor, leaving only the handle in his grasp. He stared up in disbelief at Sesshoumaru's long nails. It dawned on him that the other must have broken his lock this was as well.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Inuyasha hissed. He turned back around, rushing for the bathroom window. He managed to get it open and started to climb out but with one swift tug of his long hair, the teen came tumbling back down into the bathroom. He hit his head in the fall, suddenly leaving Sesshoumaru with an unconscious teenager.

"Jaken…wake up" Sesshoumaru demanded in a loud voice. But no response came. Sesshoumaru sneered, facing the motionless kappa. He frowned and raised his claws again. "Get up…now" he demanded in a low, cold voice. And as though the harsh tone alone had the strength to raise the dead, Jaken came jumping up with a panicked pant. Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes were enough to burn.

"Forgive me my lord!" Jaken pleaded, kneeling before the other repeatedly though it hurt his head which already had numerous lumps forming from the earlier beating. He looked up finally seeing Inuyasha unconscious. "Well done my lord! You make every challenge easy!" he cheered in a kiss-ass manner.

Sesshoumaru kneeled down slowly, inspecting the hanyou. His eyelashes were so long for a boy, graceful even. His skin was a lovely cream, nothing like the cold pale demonic skin of his own. "He's human?" Sesshoumaru concluded angrily.

Jaken gapped softly in sudden understanding. "B-but I could have sworn Totosai said your brother was half-demon! Perhaps this is not him?"

Sesshoumaru answered with a small 'hnn' and reached an arm behind the teen's head. He drew Inuyasha closer to him, somewhat twitching at the foul scent of human. "This is him. I'm sure." He paused. Hecarefully brushed back Inuyasha's hair from the nape of his neck and frowned. Just as he thought. A small black character was tattoo on his skin. "His demon has been sealed inside…"

"What? But you can't stop the curse as long as he's human?" Jaken exclaimed.

"I know that…we will just have to get someone who can break the seal."

"Who's powerful enough to break a demonic seal that is strong enough to last all this time?"

"I'm sure mother will know of something." Sesshoumaru retorted.

"And what shall we do in the meantime my lord? The scared well barrier will not drop again until the full moon. That is five days from now."

"Well I suppose we will just have to stay here until then" Sesshoumaru replied matter of factly.

Jaken whimpered lightly. "Stay here? W-with humans? Oh dear…this isn't going to be much fun at all."

Sesshoumaru stood up, slipping his arm beneath the hanyou's legs and scooping him up into his arms. "Enjoy your rest now Hanyou for as soon as you are demon…I'll be bathing in your blood" he retorted darkly.

He carried Inuyasha down the hall to his bedroom. He had arrived early enough in the day to inspect the place and learned of all the rooms in his home. He was not impressed with all the junk around, mostly because he had no idea what they were or what they did. He haphazardly laid the teen down on the bed and stepped back. Well if he were to stay here, he had to blend in with the humans. It would be best to start…with his clothes. Sesshoumaru suffered long enough being gawked at by people for his odd historical clothes. Most of the travel he spent jumping on rooftops to avoid just those types of looks but he could not do that forever.

He came to the dresser, opening it slowly and finding the hanyou's clothes. So this was what humans wore these days? It was nothing impressive; no silks, furs, or armor. He was surprised they weren't all dead by now. Then again he had rarely seen any demons since he came here. Was it possible he was in a time where demons were no longer the dominating force of the world? The very thought made him cringe in disgust. There was no way his kind would be beaten by a herd of weak humans.

He pulled out a few clothes, assuming what to go over his legs and arms based on his own clothing. Sesshoumaru carefully dropped his boa and removed his armor, letting it fall to the ground with a heavy thud. He tanked softly at the opening of his kimono. He hesitated as he got it below his shoulders and off his arms. He stared menacingly at the offensive red and black blotches encroaching up his once beautiful left arm. The skin was rotting away slowly thanks to the curse. Already it was spreading close to his collar bone and neck. If he did not delay it soon he would not be much of a pretty face to look at.

He looked briefly back on Inuyasha, laying there. He was eager now but restrained himself…knowing there was nothing he could do about it as long as the hanyou was in his human form. He thought bitterly of his father. It was surely his idea to seal away Inuyasha's demon and have Izayoi take him to this time where they would be safe from the tyranny of demons and humans alike. People were not kind to half-breeds.

Sesshoumaru dropped his hakama and stepped out, standing in his nude glory for a moment longer before slipping into Inuyasha's clothes. They were a tight fit being the boy was shorter and leaner than him but it would have to do for now. He slipped on a long sleeved shirt to cover his cursed marks. The hanyou would not learn anything of them for fear he would catch onto his plot later on.

**To Be Continued…**

**For confusions in the time line: The first chapter may have been a bit confusing when I said a 50 yr time jump. I meant for everyone in the feudal era it has been 50 yrs since Sesshoumaru was cursed. Sesshoumaru has been searching for the cure for 50 yrs in the feudal era but decides to go to the modern world to find the cure. So from that 50 yrs, he then goes through the sacred well. Hope that eases some of the confusion. It will come together more smoothly with future chapters. Don't want to spoil it any more ^_-**

**A/N: Thank for all of you who read the first chapter! I'm really excited with this fic. I'll be sure to update sooon. If updates come earlier than Saturday and Tuesdays, it's just because I could wait to post them,lol. At this rate I may just post every 2-3 days bc the chapters are rather short in my opinion. Leave post and I'll love you forever XD so far we have a lot of mpreg votes so I believe I'm going to do it!**

**Next time: Who knows what oddities will happen while Sesshoumaru is in the modern world? Not to mention what are his plans when he gets back to the feudal era.**


	3. Not So Kind Memory Lane

**Chapter Three**

**Not So Kind Memory Lane**

_Sesshoumaru stared silently ahead with a calm gaze. Only occasionally would his gaze drift to the side where a mass of flowers could be seen wafting through the air like dust thrown about. Sweet, joyous laughter came from the direction as another cloud of flowers came raining down toward him. Sesshoumaru gave a small sigh, almost accepting of the situation._

"_Stop that Rin!" Jaken demanded, waving his staff in a scolding manner._

_The girl merely giggled as she grabbed a few dozen flowers and rushed over to Sesshoumaru beneath the trees. She drew out her hands to him, revealing a delicately made crown of daisies. "This is for you lord Sesshoumaru" she chirped happily. _

_Sesshoumaru eyed the offensive jewelry for a moment, not giving a word of okay about the gift but his silence and lack of rejection was good enough for her. She smiled widely and placed it gently on the other's head. Sesshoumaru made no action to remove it and she couldn't help but cheer with a clap of the hands._

"_Rin! How dare you embarrass Lord Sesshoumaru like that?" Jaken exclaimed, jumping up and down at the action. He rushed over to his lord's side tempted to jerk the ridiculous looking flower crown off his head. But as soon as he reached for it Sesshoumaru spoke._

"_Do you suggestion I feel embarrassment easily Jaken?" Sesshoumaru questioned in a stern tone. Instantly the smaller demon jerked back his hand in surprise. He knew better than anyone those words meant don't remove the crown. Jaken shook his head fearfully and frowned as Rin playfully stuck out her tongue at him._

"_See master Jaken, I told you he would like it" she giggled again. But her laughter quickly came to a heavy cough. She winced lightly, covering her mouth lightly as she tried to clear her throat._

"_Rin? Are you ill?" Jaken asked, merely speaking the thoughts that were already on his lord's mind._

_The girl shook her head, rubbing her throat lightly. "N-no…I'm fine" she insisted lightly._

_Sesshoumaru made a soft 'hnn' sound and stood up gracefully. "The sun is setting" he retorted. Without further wording he marched ahead. Jaken gasped as he quickly rushed after his lord. Rin smiled, watching him stroll around with her crown on without a second thought and quickly followed. _

"_You really like it don't you lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked happily. She didn't get an answer and she hadn't expected one. "…Lord Sesshoumaru…"_

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru frowned lightly as his yellow eyes finally appeared from beneath his heavy lids. He stared ahead with great malice as he found Jaken standing beside him on the floor. He had dozed off rather easily, sitting watch by the hanyou's door.

"Is he awake?" Sesshoumaru asked. Jaken shook his head.

"Not a peep my lord but…you were" Jaken looked down uneasily. "Talking in your sleep" he clarified.

Sesshoumaru blew out hard through his nose and rolled his eyes. "If I want to know something, I'll tell you so" Sesshoumaru reminded firmly.

Jaken gulped and nodded. "Yes my lord, I'm terribly sorry" he muttered.

Sesshoumaru cleared his voice again and rose up from his spot on the floor. It was an uncomfortable feet being in clothes that were more constricting than what he was use to. He did not understand why humans wanted to wear something like this anyway. He turned the knob of the door and opened it slowly. He half expected to find the hanyou still asleep on his bed but to his frustration, the bed was empty…the window open.

"Jaken…" Sesshoumaru gritted lightly.

"Yes my lord?" the kappa rushed to the door and peered inside. His mouth held agape and he quickly panicked. "I'm sorry my lord! I swear to you I didn't notice he left! I'll find him right away!"

"Forget it. I can do it myself" he grumbled. He stepped out of the window with ease and leaped up to the roof before Jaken had a chance to drop to the floor in begging of mercy. Who did that hanyou think he was anyway sneaking out on his own?

It had taken nearly all of Sesshoumaru's self restraint to leave his swords behind along with his traditional apparel. He felt odd without them but he had to remember he was not out to kill the hanyou, at least not yet. He needed Inuyasha alive for what he had to do. Catching the half demon's scent was impossibly easy now that he had a whiff of it close and personal. He followed its smell wafting through the air as he glided on the wind above the buildings. Only occasionally did his feet touch the rooftops to push back off again. He had covered far more ground in a short time than the hanyou could have ever managed in his current human state. The silver haired demon frowned as he pinpointed the last residing presence of his half brother.

He leapt from the building top, coming to the entrance and stopping at the doors. His eyes narrowed with contempt as he read the roads on the door in big bold Kanji. "The Salvation Army?" he muttered allowed. So the boy was threatened enough to ask for defense by officials? Sesshoumaru was irritated by the thought of battling it out with an army of humans just to get what he needed. He wished he had brought Tokijin with him now. He had might as will be naked without his beloved killing machine. But so be it he would manage with his bare hands.

Sesshoumaru stealthy stepped forward but suddenly hissed as the doors pulled open alone. "What is this?" he growled out, assuming the enemy had already expected his arrival. He stepped back only to have the doors close again. It was confusing to say the least. He drew out his claws the moment another human came out of the building, the doors opening and closing for the person without harm. His sharpened canines showed briefly from his snarled lip as he tried again. As before, the doors fly open as his foot came onto the dark colored welcome mat.

He peered inside finding no amount of weapons or army awaiting him. From what it looked like, it was a tailor shop? Clothes were everywhere and junk he could not begin to describe. There was some trap to this, he believed as he finally stepped in. He instantly earned a few baffled gazes from the customers inside for his charming looks and stark white hair that flowed as he walked. He followed the scent down the aisles of clothes and stopped mid-step as he came into the line of view of the familiar hanyou.

Inuyasha was wide eyed and mouth agape as he stood there, a few clothing items in his arms. "H-how the hell did you find me?" he muttered in disbelief.

"Your wreck is hard not to detect" Sesshoumaru grumbled aloud as he marched closer. "You have a lot of nerve for leaving without my knowledge."

Inuyasha instantly frowned. With a ferocious huff he shoved the clothes at Sesshoumaru. "Like hell I need your permission to leave my own apartment! You're the freeloader here. You obviously have no place to go…or anything to where…" Inuyasha hissed likely, inspecting his ill-fit clothes on the taller man's body. "Look I'm not an idiot. If you are homeless you should just say so instead of coming up with weird crap to say like before. I don't have much to offer but I'll be damned if I let you con me" he retorted. "I want you out of my place as soon as possible, got that?"

"As long as you give me the cure" Sesshoumaru demanded in return.

Inuyasha gave an exasperated sigh and threw his hands up in the air. "I literally have no clue what the hell you are talking about? What cure? For what? Do I look like a doctor to you or even a psychiatrist?"

"The Meido Stone. You have it. I want it" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"The what?"

"The stone my father gave to your mother! It belongs to me! It was meant for me!" Sesshoumaru defended, his voice rising with more seriousness than normal. It was frightening Inuyasha since he did not know what this man was capable of. He gasped out as Sesshoumaru cornered him against a rack of clothing, eyes smoldering with determination. "You have taken many things from me but this is one thing I refuse to let you keep. Without the stone I can't save her-" he caught himself shortly, pulling back as though he had cursed for the first time.

The half demon was taken aback by this. "Her?" he repeated. It figures this guy had a girlfriend. How could he not? A good looking guy like him couldn't possibly be available. Inuyasha nearly slapped himself at that last thought. This guy, good looking? He had to be out of it today. He shook his head fiercely. It didn't matter to him, it shouldn't. He cleared his throat and moved to the side to avoid the other. "I don't have whatever you are talking about. Even if I believed this story of yours about our parents, I still wouldn't be of any help to you. My mother died a long time ago…" Inuyasha reminded, feeling the slight sting of her memory still on mind. "I don't have much from her…"

"Then what do you have of hers?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Inuyasha contemplated even negotiating with this mad man but it was obviously a lost cause to avoid him now that he knew where he lived. "If I prove it to you, that I don't have this stone of yours will you please leave me alone?" Sesshoumaru groaned lightly, neither agreeing nor disagreeing to the terms. Seeing as how he was going to get no real comfort from whatever answer he was given, Inuyasha submitted. He picked up the clothes Sesshoumaru was too inconsiderate to carry and moved toward the check out counter. "I'm assuming you don't have much so you owe me for this. I can't have you looking like you did yesterday. It's embarrassing for a hot-…hot-headed man like you to walk around like…" Inuyasha quickly corrected, filling a slight heat come to his face.

"I do not need you're land's clothing. I will not be here long. At the full moon, I will be returning" Sesshoumaru assured him.

"The full moon? Thank god…at least I know this is temporary" he said more to himself than to the other. He paid for the items reluctantly, even for such affordable prices, it still injured his wallet. "Seeing as how I have little say in this situation, I think the least you can do is heed my rules, okay?" Inuyasha questioned, heading out the door. He got slight amusement out of seeing uneasiness settle on the other's face as he slowly went through the automatic doors. This guy really wasn't from around here.

"What rules?"

"Keep your…pet –thing in the apartment. I don't want my neighbors freaking out at that weird bugger. Around here, the closest thing to talking 'kappa's as you put it; are parrots and even those don't have a mind of their own. They certainly don't go around calling us lord" Inuyasha snorted. "You are really fool of yourself to make him call you lord like that."

"I am his lord. He has served me well these past hundred years" Sesshoumaru mentioned, causing Inuyasha to choke on a breath.

"T-that's another thing. Stop saying weird stuff like that. Lords, demons, weird stones, it all sounds a little crazy from my point of view. No one is going to like you if you keep talking about that stuff" Inuyasha warned.

"You want me to lie?"

Inuyasha frowned and turned to the other, looking him the eyes. "Wow…you really are all sorts of messed up, aren't you? Where are you from…Sess-sess"

"Sesshoumaru" he corrected. "Feudal Japan" he mentioned, causing Inuyasha snort again.

"Right…and my dad's a dog" the hanyou chuckled.

"An Inu Daiyokai to be correct. Which makes you half dog demon. Hardly worth mentioning as your abilities are lacking whether you know them or not" Sesshoumaru mentioned confidently.

"Again with the arrogance! Fix that! No one wants to talk to a stuck up prick. You aren't some sort of prince and don't say you are either!" Inuyasha quickly added. "You're in my town now so you are going to act just like everyone else. That includes taking off those ridiculous elf ears" he declared. He reached over grabbing the pointed tips of Sesshoumaru's ears. He gave them firm tugs only to discover they did not bung in the slightest. "Wha?" he tried around without success, and earned an irritated glare from the yokai. Inuyasha flushed lightly, finally taking the moment to take in Sesshoumaru's appearance with seriousness.

His yellow eyes were shimmering and beautiful, far too life-like to be contacts. The purple and moon shaped markings on his face were etched in his skin flawlessly; fare better than any tattoo ink. And his ears were real. From this close, it was impossible to deny. Sesshoumaru was gorgeous. He nervously pulled back, dropping his hands. Just what type of situation had he gotten himself into? It took him a moment of collection to finally keep walking but he ended the conversation with a miserable defeat all the way home.

He set the clothes at the door as he let them in and moved to the hallway where a smaller closet remained. "Try not to be disappointed when I prove you wrong" Inuyasha warned as he pulled out a box from the very back of the closet. He lifted the lid, letting the dust free and dances in the sunlight. "This is all my mother left me before she died…it was all the orphanage had to give me when I grew out of the system" he mentioned softly.

Sesshoumaru kneeled down, eyeing the box as the other started to shuffle through it. A lovely red hakama was pulled out. Sesshoumaru reached out a hand only to have Inuyasha pull the cloth away with fear at first, as if the demon would ruin his treasure. See that he would not, he reluctantly offered it back. Sesshoumaru grazed the fabric with his fingers slowly. Cloth of the fire rat? This was a fine garment from home indeed. He imagined it would look rather well on Inuyasha but he knew the other would never wear it willingly.

"I always thought it was just a bunch of heirlooms." Inuyasha pulled out a rusted old sword. "Why else would she leave me this piece of crap? Must have belonged to a great-great-great grandfather of mine or something" he commented.

Sesshoumaru sneered instantly at the comment. He reached his hand out for the rusted blade. Without warning, the handle started to spark. The demon drew back his hand quickly, not to feel its pain. Inuyasha was far too confused to ask on the incident.

"It's the tessaiga. Father had if forged from his own fang for you" Sesshoumaru informed. As expected, Inuyasha made a face that claimed he didn't believe him. "You can not even begin to understand its worth as you are now. You can not restore its glory as a human."

"What would you know about this anyway? This sword has got to be older than you are!"

"I know because I have one of my own." Sesshoumaru stood and walked from the room. Inuyasha waited with questioning eyes until the demon returned…in his hand were two swords. One looked older than the other but not nearly as beat up as his own. "This is the Tenseiga; also forged from our father's fang but for me. And this sword…is Tokijin" he introduced.

Inuyasha marveled at the way Sesshoumaru's eyes almost seemed to sparkle when he spoke of his swords. They meant a great deal to him he could see by how they were nicely polished but also well worn with use. Inuyasha gulped lightly and peered down at the empty box now. "I have nothing else to offer you. I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows and looked briefly away. "There has to be something I'm missing."

"This stone you are looking for, why do you think I have it?"

Sesshoumaru remained quiet for a moment. Inuyasha shivered feeling a wave of negative energy flow his way and the other's eyes darkened with a fierceness he had felt only once before. "Because our father…cherished you and your mother far greater than us. His sword, his protection, his love, and his life; the best of everything he had to offer; he gave to you and your mother." Sesshoumaru hissed darkly. He lowered to Inuyasha's level and his hand slowly came to the other's cheek. Inuyasha's skin tingled at the touch of the other's elegant fingers grazing over his cheek and finally down to his neck. A thickness of his breathing came as the hand put pressure around his throat. "The day you were born…was the day I was cursed. I was out looking for him, wanting my father to come home. I was angry, furious that he had chosen you. He loved you so much…" he stroked his finger gently over Inuyasha's cheek. "So much…that even when I told him not to…he chose to sacrifice his life to save yours and your mother. I know now, he wouldn't have stopped at anything if it were to protect you; even if it meant giving you the Meido stone, which is my birth right! A stone that can heal any wound; resurrect any soul…he gave to your mother. I want it back…and I want you to give it to me Inuyasha…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N**: Yay, another chapter done. Oh so many puzzle pieces for you lovely readers to put together like: why can't Sesshoumaru just use Tenseiga, what happened to Rin and where is she, and still so many things about the mysterious curse. More interesting chapters to come, hopefully some that will answer these burning questions ^_- I'm going to make you work for the enjoyment to come! Review3


	4. The Tip of the Iceberg

**Chapter Four**

**The Tip of the Iceberg**

Inuyasha trembled, his breathing shortening as his half brother moved nearly on top of him. His malice was suffocating and making it impossible for Inuyasha to find the will to move. His cheeks burned with a flushed sensation as the other grazed it with his clawed thumb finally till it broke skin; leaving a small line of blood along his face. Inuyasha felt the other's grip tighten at the back of his neck, his nails starting to dig into his skin there as well.

"Sesshoumaru…" he muttered out with a husky voice. He had no words in mind that would put the demon at ease. He didn't have any knowledge of his past before now so what could he possibly do to make it up to the demon? He instinctively closed his eyes when it seemed Sesshoumaru wanted to devour him until there was nothing left.

Sesshoumaru held back the urge to just end it there, being tempted by the other's rapid heart beat and nervous tremors. Inuyasha was pathetic as a human and he would get no real joy out of torturing him in this form. He could only imagine the revenge he could have if the other was in his true form. He would make Inuyasha suffer in ways only befitting half-demons. He softly loosened his grip, and kneeled back from the other. He stared silently as Inuyasha kept his eyes closed in fear. The demon nearly told him to relax until he suddenly saw Inuyasha's cheek. The small cut had started to fade away until nothing but the blood remained. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened instantly and he reached for Inuyasha again, throwing the boy back to look at the back of his neck where the marks also seemed to vanish away.

"No…" he hissed out. "No!" He roared violently, throwing Inuyasha back against the wall and rushing to his feet. He drew out Tokijin and forced it at the boy's head.

"Wah! What is it? What did I do?" Inuyasha exclaimed, trying to scoot down against the wall to avoid the touch of the blade.

"You have it after all! The stone…it's inside you" Sesshoumaru growled.

Inuyasha gapped in disbelief. "W-well how do I get it out? Y-You can have it for all I care, j-just don't kill me" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Then how else to I get it out of you?" Sesshoumaru hissed back.

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru, we could ask Totosai" Jaken interrupted. The two looked to him, cowering by the doorway to the bedroom as though it were the best place to be when the two brothers were arguing. "H-He would know what to do."

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes down and dropped his sword reluctantly. "Why is my list expanding? Go to Totosai, find a monk, find a goddamn cure, one more thing Jaken and I will have you thrown to the underworld!" Sesshoumaru threatened.

Inuyasha scrambled up quickly, moving down the hall and away from the others. The longer these two were around the more confused he got. "I'm lost. What do you mean by all this?" he asked desperately. "I can't be any help if I don't know what the hell is going on here! Are you looking for a cure or the stone? I thought the stone was the cure?" Inuyasha shook his head as it began to hurt.

"Both…" Sesshoumaru insisted. "The stone…is only a temporary solution to a problem but the cure would fix this mess entirely."

"So why not look for the cure instead of the stone? Seems to me your priorities are all screwed up" Inuyasha countered.

"Foolish hanyou. Do you not think Lord Sesshoumaru has thought this through? Do not insult my lord, he is brilliant" Jaken gloated. "If he looked for the cure before the stone, Rin will not last the wait" he huffed.

"Rin? Who is Rin? Does she have this…curse too?" Inuyasha furrowed his brows with contempt as he noticed the discomfort coming over Sesshoumaru's face. It didn't look like the pain of a lover…affection yes but perhaps not that same type of love. This girl had to be important to him no matter the relation.

"She is someone I must protect." Sesshoumaru finally answered.

The answer was vague but suffices for now. Inuyasha could see interrogating Sesshoumaru would get him nowhere. "Just tell me…what do I have to do to help?"

"You must come home with me. Our home, where you truly belong."

Inuyasha hesitated with the words. True he felt as though he never belonged here but he had no idea what waited for him in this world Sesshoumaru came from. He could not even fully trust Sesshoumaru; much less leave his safety in the other's hands. Despite the cons telling him not to, he felt an odd bond to Sesshoumaru and the story he was telling. He wanted to look into it further. "Alright…I'll go with you. Under one condition."

"What?"

"I want to know everything…about my family. Who am I?" He hoped he did not sound too cheesy noting that he was an orphan who had no knowledge of his father or even a picture of his family. He wanted to know why everything happened as it had and what would the future hold for him if Sesshoumaru was truly his half brother. He didn't have to be alone anymore; at least he wanted to believe that.

Sesshoumaru grimaced in reluctance but with Inuyasha's pleading expression he could not help but nod his head in a solemn response. The hanyou smiled lightly only to be startled by a sudden loud grumbling erupting from Sesshoumaru during the scene. Sesshoumaru looked away, beginning to wander as if to avoid embarrassment.

"You hungry? You should have said something." Inuyasha inquired. "When's the last time you ate?"

"Don't insult lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken shouted. "My lord is not weak to such emotions like hunger."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, moving over to the kappa yokai and stepping on him like an insignificant ant. "Do you ever shut the hell up? You are really getting on my nerves. Why Sesshoumaru keeps you around as a pet I'll never know" Inuyasha grumbled.

Jaken belly ached loudly, flailing his arms and legs helplessly as Inuyasha had him trapped under his weight. He looked to Sesshoumaru with begging eyes. "I am no pet, right my lord? I'm your trusty advisor!" he insisted.

Sesshoumaru merely blew air from his nose. "Servant" he corrected without concern. He did not care for the sudden heart broken expression that fled to Jaken's face.

Inuyasha laughed loudly and released the pathetic demon. "Ha, not even a pet. Servants are way less" he teased. He marched over to the kitchen and threw open the fridge only to find a bottle of ketchup and the cursed expired milk he had forgotten to throw out even after taste testing it. "Umm…how about pizza?"

"Pizza? What is pizza?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Tell me what it looks like and I'll hunt it" Sesshoumaru clarified only to receive an amused but equally confused look from his half brother.

"You really don't get out much" he chuckled. "Pizza is awesome; its…well bread with cheese and tomato sauce and you can add stuff like sausage, mushrooms, peppers and pepperoni. You'll like it…you look like a sort of pepperoni man to me" he calculated. He pulled out his phone and started to order.

Sesshoumaru was not so easily convinced he would enjoy this strange new food Inuyasha was ready to force on him but he doubted he had much of a choice. He had a feeling if he were to go out and hunt on his own he wouldn't find much of what he would find back home and Inuyasha certainly wouldn't approve of him bringing whatever he found back here to gut and clean. Humans were baffling.

Sesshoumaru worked to rush time as he wandered the living room again. He sneered lightly seeing a few pictures there of Inuyasha and what he assumed were friends. He wondered how they got their images to appear on the cut pieces of paper. It had to be magic. He paused seeing the girl from the restaurant before in one of the images.

"Why does your mate not live with you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha coughed violently and hung up. "What? My mate? Who, Kagome? Fucking gross, no one talks like that" he insisted. "She's just a girlfriend…well she was anyway" Inuyasha corrected, remembering the day he first met Sesshoumaru. "She's interested but she isn't my type of woman."

Sesshoumaru eyed the half demon carefully, his ears seeming to twitch at the pace of Inuyasha's heart beat. "You don't have a type of woman" he threw out. "Then you like men more?"

Inuyasha's face reddened instantly. "W-what? W-who told you that?"

Sesshoumaru moved closer to him, slowly moving his hand over Inuyasha's chest. "You did. Your heart doesn't even murmur when you speak of that girl or around any of her friends…" Sesshoumaru held his hand above Inuyasha's heart even feeling it pound lightly against his palm as the half demon blushed. "But right now…when I'm merely close to you-"

Inuyasha slapped Sesshoumaru's hand away. "T-that isn't interest, that's nervousness you freak! Who wouldn't I be nervous after you tried to straggle me…twice?"

Jaken shook his head and waved a finger with a small laugh. "You can't fool my master you stupid hanyou. Who would blame you for finding my lord attractive? Many demons have tried to mate with my lord but he will have none" Jaken exclaimed.

"Ha, so you're a virgin because you are so picky?" Inuyasha taunted.

"Don't toy with yourself" he flicked the bridge of Inuyasha's nose. "I have taken many. It is only natural less my pheromones should build up without restraint" he eyed Inuyasha skeptically. "You have not been in your true form in over a decade…even a hanyou like you will have a great number of suitors when you do. The demon in you will be enough to turn on the lesser beast."

"What the-?" Inuyasha sneered in disgust and shoved Sesshoumaru away. "I'm not some bitch in heat. So stop talking like that."

"Of course not…you'll just be a bastard in heat" Sesshoumaru mentioned. A small smirk was itching to come out because he was just teasing the other but Inuyasha certainly didn't seem to notice as he was beginning to go pale in the face at the thought of being mounted by a demon. Sesshoumaru suddenly frowned as he caught a familiar unpleasant scent. He turned his head to the toward a split minute before a knock actually came.

"Woah…you much have really good senses" Inuyasha exclaimed. He rushed over to answer it and soon took on Sesshoumaru's sour expression at the sight of Kagome. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome crossed her arms defiantly. "We may be broken up now but don't think for one second that excuses you from everything you promised me!" Kagome practically shouted. "You told my grandfather you would help him around the yard today. You said you had some questions for him anyway about some antiques since he is such an expert on old artifacts" Kagome pointed out.

Inuyasha held a blank expression for a minute before it finally returned to him. Last time he went to Kagome's house he did ask her grandfather a few things. He wanted to know about the stuff his mother left behind for him and if it had any special value. "Uh sure. I'll be there after lunch."

"No, you should do it now so I won't have to see you later today. Hojo is coming over later today and I don't want you still there when he does."

"Wow you sure move quick. Alright, I'll be there." He closed the door in her face and turned back to Sesshoumaru. "You will have to take care of the pizza. When a knock comes at the door just open it, give the man this money, take the box of pizza and close the door. Simple" Inuyasha explained, setting the money on the table for Sesshoumaru to see. "You can go ahead and start eating, just leave me some for when I get back" he insisted. He moved back to the hallway and grabbed the box he had hidden away. He rushed out the door with one final farewell.

"…Reminds you of Rin?" Jaken asked quietly. "His…carefree happiness"

Sesshoumaru shrugged.

When Inuyasha reached the Higurashi home, Grandpa Higurashi seemed completely unaware of him and Kagome's new found bitterness toward each other. He greeted Inuyasha with a warming welcome as did the rest of the family. Inuyasha had to admit it was nice feeling welcomed for once even though Kagome herself did not want him to be there. Having a family seemed like a very nice luxury.

"What do we have here Inuyasha?" the old man replied, looking in the box. "Ahh…these clothes are in perfect condition. They must have meant something special to the owner. Perhaps you should try it on" the man suggested.

Inuyasha was hesitant about the idea but intrigued when he was reminded what Sesshoumaru looked like in his own feudal garb. So he stepped out of the room to change. He returned shortly, walking awkwardly barefooted on the tatami mat with pants that gave him more room than he would have liked. Kagome and the rest of the family were awestruck by the sight. Inuyasha looked very fine in red.

"…If I didn't know any better I would think you were made this mode of dress. Perhaps you were born in the wrong era" the old man chuckled, causing a small drop of sweat to form on the half demon's brow.

Inuyasha picked up the sword Sesshoumaru had named as Tessaiga and strapped it to his side. The picture was complete and he felt oddly comfortable with it all now like it was meant to be.

"I think a may have some information for you but my book is in the old shred. Would you mind going out there to get if for me Inuyasha? It's on the top shelf in the back" he mentioned.

Inuyasha nodded to the old man and stepped out the back entrance. He peered out at the backyard, taking in the view. Spotting the old shred, he rushed over and let himself inside. The door was left ajar and the handle from the inside had been scratched at as though someone was eager to get out. The hanyou paused suddenly as the air felt thick. He winced as his heart tightened in his chest. He clenched to the sword at his hip, hoping for some sort of protective feeling to come over him. But as he held the sword in his hand he felt it…the sword's whispers. He could not make out any words just feelings that the sword wished to speak.

"W-what is going on?" he muttered to himself, waiting for the discomfort to subside but it never fully did. He peered back to the shelf the old man had mentioned but did not approach it as he noticed an old well in the middle of the room. Was it him or was it covered by a faint cloud of aura? He shook his head, wanting to knock the crazy out. A part of him told him to leave right now but curiosity told him to take a closer look; so he did. He stepped closer to the well, close enough to gaze down into its vast darkness. There was nothing there as far as he could see. He stared a little longer.

But without any warning, jolting out from the confines of the well, a long tentacle like arm came wrapped around his waist. Inuyasha yelled out, eagerly trying to pull away but it was stronger. The arm tugged on him closer to the well and finally over the edge. Inuyasha screamed out as he was pulled it the dark void of the well, vanishing without a trace.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Oh no's! Inuyasha has been taken into the well XD only mayhem can happen from here. Hope you all enjoyed and will be looking forward to more chapters very soon! Sorry for the late update this week. Too busy preparing for Christmas! Woot. My Christmas gift to you all will be awesome ^_- I promise! Perhaps involving a lovely yellow fruit we all know and love. Stay on alert and review!


	5. Deadly Combination

**Chapter Five**

**Deadly Combination**

Inuyasha gasped out as he burst into a bright light after traveling through what felt like an endless tunnel of purple mist and odd sensations. His eyes widened as a land filled with green came into view. This definitely wasn't the shed he was in before or even Kagome's back yard. He breathed out heavily as he peered down at the appendage still clinging tightly to him and followed its long growth to the owner.

"What the-?" he muttered in disbelief, finding a black haired man with cold eyes and a menacing smirk looking back him. He didn't have his senses with him quite yet but he knew well enough this man wasn't normal, if the odd looking tentacles weren't cluing enough of his inhuman state. "W-who the hell are you?" he exclaimed. He yelped as the tentacle jerked him closer to the man.

"You may call me Naraku, not that knowing will serve you purpose after your death" he promised, making Inuyasha pale.

"What did I ever do to you?" Inuyasha snarled defiantly. He was not about to be threatened yet again by some snobby demon, as they liked to call themselves.

"You have something I want. Reason enough" he insisted. "I felt it miles away…the power of that stone inside you" he chuckled.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. It everyone was more aware of this stone supposedly inside of him than himself. He hurriedly started to fidget, gripping and scratching at the tentacle around his waist.

"You are mistaken if you think you are going to get it!" He kicked his legs forward, hoping to knock the guy in the jaw but Naraku pulled back at the last moment. He merely chuckled before another tentacle appeared and without a moment's warning imbed itself deeply into the hanyou. Inuyasha gasped heavily feeling his insides being ripped around and clenched tightly to the tentacle till it faintly bruised under his human grip.

He had never felt something so painful before but he refused to cry. He winced with a helpless mewl as the appendage circled around in his chest. He coughed heavily, blood seeping past his lips and his grip grew weak. He cried out meekly as the tentacle finally yanked out a purple colored stone from his body. So it really was there? He couldn't help but feel so stupid, trying to reach for it back. It was his…given to him by the father he never met.

"Thank you boy…I'll be sure to remember you…at least for a short time of my immortal life" he chuckled. He loosened the grip on the human, letting Inuyasha fall to the ground with a loud thump. The demon was in no rush in his exit, merely strutting from the scene as if he owned the catwalk.

"….crap…" Inuyasha murmured, gurgling blood in his mouth. He stared up at the sky, feeling a haze coming over him. "T-this…isn't how I wanted…to die" he whimpered. Why was he so pathetic? It didn't feel right. Did he really possess no more strength than this? He mourned in his self pity as a chill set in. He wondered if this was what death felt like for everyone. With heavy eyelids, he tried to stay awake but gravity was subtly winning the battle.

He noted a flash of white hover over his sight but could not focus well on it. "What…." He whispered as he finally caught a good look at it. Floating long white insects or fish it looked like were circling him like birds of prey.

"You poor pathetic soul…" he heard a sound voice reply. His eyes rolled ungracefully to the side, catching a hint of red by his head. Then white came and finally black as a woman came kneeling by him.

Inuyasha's mouth hung agape as he stared at the fine beauty, a woman with long flowing black hair and mesmerizing brown eyes. Her voice was cold and soft like she was hurt along time ago. She looked on him with sudden surprise as if something occurred to her.

"Y-you…" she muttered in disbelief. She looked around, the opening in the forest and the old bone eater's well being encroached by moss and mold. "Funny we two should meet here again…where we said our good bye."

"Are you…the angel of death?" he asked stupidly. He wished he had the strength to even feel embarrassment when she seemed to smile with amusement at his ridiculous conclusion.

"And bring you to a peaceful rest? I'm afraid not. I won't let to have what I can not…" she told him. She crouched lower to him, her presence mingling with his. Even though the paleness of his face was so strong, a faint pink made last efforts to return as the woman dared to press her lips to his in a deathly kiss.

He felt his energy quickly leaving him yet he didn't want to pull away. He couldn't bring himself to stop her with what power he had left. He was ready to submit. At least he could say he died after having his first kiss, he thought as his world faded into black.

"Wind tunnel!"

The shinidamachu went scattering from Inuyasha's body while others were caught in its strong current, drawing into the palm of a monk. The woman sneered, pulling away from Inuyasha. And like a swift wind, she vanished.

"Hey! You okay?" the monk shouted out, dropping by the body. He frowned deeply finding him in such a state but it wasn't too late he told himself. Hastily he lifted the human into his arms and rushed in the direction of the village.

_Break_

"That rotten hanyou" Sesshoumaru hissed deeply, staring daggers at the empty box of pizza.

Jaken felt sweat developing on his brow as his master filled the room with back vibes. Jaken had never seen Sesshoumaru this annoyed over something as simple as waiting for his half brother to return. But the wait had made the demon irritable and out of spite of Inuyasha's return he had already eaten Inuyasha's portion of the meal. It was only fair after the trouble Sesshoumaru gone through to secure dinner. When the pizza man had first came to the door, Sesshoumaru had done exactly as the hanyou had said but then the man asked something the demon lord had not been warned of. "Where's my tip?" Those were words Inuyasha did not mention. Sesshoumaru was venomous at the reply because he had no idea what the man was talking about. When the demon told him he had no such thing for him the man called him a stingy prick. Sesshoumaru, never liking being insulted by the lower species threatened the man by breaking a hole right in the wall which sent the poor man screaming and running down the hall and stumbling out the building. Everyone in the apartment had come out of their room to see what the commotion was. The landlady was none to please to see Inuyasha had a guest over who not only caused such a loud commotion but also destroyed her property. She made demands of payment that Sesshoumaru neither understood nor could suffice. The event had ended with her stern demand that Inuyasha and him be moved out by the morning.

"My lord, perhaps we should find him? What if he ran away instead?" Jaken asked.

"As if he has the balls to do such a bold thing" Sesshoumaru grumbled. "The stupid hanyou has probably been swooned by that woman and is mating as we speak" he retorted. Jaken gave a doubtful look.

"…I just think we should still find him my lord. What if something bad were to happen? We would be not well off if something were to happen to the stone" Jaken pointed out.

Sesshoumaru had to admit the other had a point. All this would have been for not if Inuyasha let something happen to the stone. With a forceful grunt, Sesshoumaru stood up, grabbing his swords and throwing open the door. "Come Jaken." He titled his head up, catching the hanyou scent faintly but noticed it was not as strong as before.

_Break_

"He needs your help! Please Lady Kaede" the monk pleaded. He was awestruck by the shake of her head. He had never been turned down at her door before. Lady Kaede was a kind soul he had always known. People came from miles around to get help from the powerful priestess. Her sincerity had been without end until now.

"I can not endanger my other patients by treating him, Miroku" she insisted.

Miroku was taken aback. "What do you mean? He has no plague" he declared. He panted lightly as he carefully bounced Inuyasha in his arms to get a better grip on him. His head rolled heavily to the monk's shoulder and his faint breath catching on the side of the monk's neck, making him uneasy.

"Are you so inexperienced to not know a hanyou when you see one?" she questioned.

"A hanyou?" Miroku repeated. He looked back at Inuyasha with disbelief. He looked as human as any other human he had come across and his deadly situation was hint enough he did not possess the usual abilities of a demon.

"There monk, at the back of his neck. That is a powerful seal only used fore truly dangerous demons. Even though he is half demon, he must be dangerous enough" she pointed out.

"Please Kaede, save him. I will take full responsibility over him" Miroku promised.

She groaned lightly and turned her back to him, closing the door of her home. She paused as she saw the familiar form sitting at the corner of the room.

"Kikyo…" Kaede muttered seeing her sister, as young as the day she died.

"Kaede…it has been a long time."

"Sister…why are you here? Has your soul still not found peace?" she asked with concern.

Kikyo shook her head. "Not until that yokai suffers. Kaede, don't turn away the hanyou. You remember him don't you? That hanyou…I want your help to use him" she told Kaede.

Kaede felt no comfort hearing her sister still held onto the grudge from 50 years ago. She would never rest in the afterlife if she could not forgive the Inu Yokai for what he had down to her and the village. She had heard rumors around the village that a spirit roamed the forest, stealing the souls of the recently departed to sustain its own form but she would have never thought it was Kikyo. It worried her to have Kikyo return…just as angry as before.

"Well sister? Will you help me?"

Kaede sighed heavily and nodded. "Haven't I always sister? What would you have me do?" Listening to Kikyo's plans, Kaede only felt more discouraged. None the less she headed back for the door as Kikyo vanished. As expected, Miroku remained there, a steadfast look in his eyes as he held the injured form in his arms. "Come in monk. I will help him" she replied lightly.

Miroku breathed out with relief and rushed inside. He carefully placed the other on a mat of hay covered in cloth. He rushed to undress Inuyasha so they could treat his wound.

"Did you see what happened?" Kaede asked, getting the supplies ready to suture the wound.

Miroku felt a bud of excitement in him despite the terrible situation, as he exposed the other's smooth skin to the air. He had a beautiful form, slender and smooth. He guided the other's pants just about his hips where the blood finally stopped to run. "Not exactly. But I spotted Naraku in the forest coming away. I would have confronted him then and there but seeing him with blood on him I knew he must have hurt someone else" Miroku sneered, clenching his right hand tightly where the black hole resided. "I could not let another being suffer because of something that monster had done. I came as quickly as I could, finding him already surrounded by the shinidamachu" he explained. "A moment later and there would have been no soul to save" he mentioned.

Kaede thought briefly that that was not true. Kikyo would have stopped…seeing that the hanyou was related to Sesshoumaru. But she said nothing as she started to clean the wound.

"I wonder…" Miroku mentioned.

"Wonder what?"

"What did Naraku want with this half demon?"

"Why don't you ask the hanyou yourself when he comes to?"

Miroku nodded.

_Break_

_Inuyasha ran up quickly to his mother. His small hands clenched to her kimono as he buried his head lightly into the warmth of her body. Her scent….so pleasant but barely like his own. She didn't smell the same. He wondered why no one ever smelled like him; none of their servants or even grandfather. The must have been able to smell it too, that was all he could think of as to why they looked at him differently. Everyone except his mother looked at him like that; as though he didn't belong. But why didn't he belong?_

_ "Mother…what's a half-breed?" he asked softly. He peered up at her with bright golden eyes and caught tears starting to flow to her eyes as she kneeled down to embrace him tighter. That look, she never had such great pain on her face before. She had put him to bed early that night. But he couldn't sleep. He lay awake, staring at the ceiling as he heard footsteps outside his bedroom door. Was mother pacing? He moved back the blankets at last and crawled over to the door. He paused from opening it as the light from the hallway cast a shadow on the thin paper of the door. Mother stood there sadly before finally being confronted by a form he had never seen before. Who was that, he wondered._

_ "Please…I can't…I can't let him grow up knowing this. I beg you…" she whimpered softly._

_ A heavy sigh came from the man and his shadow molded with hers as they embraced. "Forgive me for the pain I have caused you two. Struggles are all that await a hanyou. But what would you have me do Izayoi?" _

_ "…Take us away. Some place he stands a chance. Where we can be happy love!" she exclaimed. "Where he doesn't have to be called a hanyou, a half-breed, a bastard…"_

_ "Very well…if this is what you really want. Give me three days. I will return and I'll take you two away from here for good" he promised._

_ "Where must you go? Not to her, not to Inukimi!"_

_ "I must. I must make sure her and Sesshoumaru are cared for while I'm gone."_

_ "They wouldn't understand!"_

_ "I'll make them understand!" He held her closer and tighter. "I'll make sure they understand. You and Inuyasha are my priority right now. I'll be back for you two Izayoi…"_

_ She nodded with solemn tears. "Whatever you say. I love you Inutashio…"_

"Mom…" Inuyasha murmured softly. His eyes twitched lightly as he started to come to. He groaned lightly as he opened them and peered up at the wooden ceiling. It was unusually cold in the room.

"You haven't aged much..."

Inuyasha turned his head to find the beautiful woman from before staring back at him. He was awestruck by her presence. So he hadn't died at her hand or rather her lips. He flushed lightly at the remembrance of that moment. "Who are you?"

"Have you truly forgotten me…Inuyasha?"

His expression remained blank though he was hurt to think he could ever forget such a lovely face. She obviously knew him.

"I suppose I did well…my seal nor my spell have been broken" she mentioned.

His eyes widened and he rushed up, only to curse out loud as pain exploded from his chest. He gripped his hand over his chest, feeling the blood return to the wound despite its stitches. "Y-you…mean to tell me…you gave me this seal?" he asked, reaching for the back of his neck with his other hand. It had to be a big deal as Sesshoumaru was even discouraged by it.

She nodded. "I did. Your dear mother asked me rid you or your demonic nature…mind and body. Had I known then the results of my actions…I would have just killed you then."

Inuyasha shivered lightly. Was she so strong that she could do something like that? "Why? What did I do to you? What do I have to do with any of this?"

"Why don't you know Inuyasha? That all that has happened to you…to everyone here is because of your half brother, Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha did not understand what she was saying but the harshness of her tone told him she believed it to be true. "What did Sesshoumaru do?"

"He has murdered so many. Me, so many of our villagers here, and your father. If not for me…he would have gotten your mother too" she replied. She lowered by him seeing the paleness return to his face. "I want your help Inuyasha. Your brother is not a good person. He must suffer for what he has done. Will you help me reprimand him?"

The half demon was reluctant to respond. He didn't know Sesshoumaru well enough to tell if she was lying or not. But Sesshoumaru did seem dangerous and angry after all that had happened with their family. "I…can't kill him if that is what you want." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh no, that would be too easy, too forgiving. I want you to seduce him Inuyasha…and break his heart" she told him coldly.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Make Sesshoumaru love you…make him desire you till he believes he can not live one waking moment without you and then you can leave; never seeing him again."

Inuyasha was speechless but intrigued all the same. He didn't believe that would work. Sesshoumaru was his half brother; a love between them was gross and unacceptable or was the taboos of this world so much more different than his own? Besides that, what made her think Sesshoumaru would ever feel true loss if he broke his heart. Inuyasha wanted to laugh but the cool calculating anger in Kikyo's eyes told him she knew this would work perfectly.

"And if I say no…?"

"If you say yes…I can reunite you with your mother again Inuyasha." His eyes widened and his lips quivered at the promise. "That peaceful life you had before you can remember…you can have it again. Without worrying about anyone else ever again. So what do you say? Will you help me?"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N**: for any of you her were wondering the Shikon jewel no longer exist in this story. Since Kagome has yet to enter the feudal era the stone was never brought back with her, so instead of being resurrected using Kagome, Kikyo has simply manifested in a ghostly form out of pure malice. She does not have a physical form like in the official series.

Thanks for reading! I think I will go ahead and update the 24th and the 25th. So keep alert and review!


	6. Giving You Pain

**Chapter Six**

**Giving You Pain**

Sesshoumaru snarled lightly, glaring hard at the well in the center of the abandoned shed. Inuyasha scent wafted heavily in the air here but stopped completely inside. "That stupid bastard…" he retorted.

Jaken fidgeted nervously. "W-what do we do now my lord? We can not pass through for at least another four days. The barrier won't be weakened until the full moon" he mentioned. "I wonder how he managed to get through on his own" Jaken retorted bitterly.

"Because he's human right now" Sesshoumaru complained. "If anything happens to him I'm going to ring his neck…"

"Achoo!" Inuyasha sneezed heavily and rubbed his nose. He didn't believe much in superstitions but perhaps it was time to rethink everything he had doubts in before.

"Are you catching a cold?" Miroku asked, stepping into the room. In one arm he balanced a bucket of water and clothes while in the other he held a try of food. "Nice to see you awake at least."

Inuyasha grimaced and looked around the room briefly. Kikyo was gone. She had left before getting his answer, not that he really had the courage to make a decision. He looked back to the monk, charming definitely but he had to be a fool for even bothering to help him out. "I'm Inuyasha…"

"Miroku. I hope that is not all you have to say to your savior" he chuckled, coming over and settling down the belongings. "I need to change your bandages."

"Thank you" Inuyasha admitted with a short smile.

Miroku moved closer to the male and started to remove his dirty bandages. His eyes had trouble staying off Inuyasha's body. "You took a nasty beating from Naraku. You should have put up a better fight. Then again that blade of yours is so rusted it wouldn't slice thru bread" he taunted.

"Well I'm sorry I don't go around fighting demons everyday! I didn't even know about those freaky things until recently" he groaned. He wasn't surprised by the look of surprise coming over the other's face. So demons had to be a need to know thing around here, he assumed. "I'm…not from around here" he mentioned.

"Clearly…" Miroku cleared his throat. "But don't you know what you are?"

Inuyasha frowned deeply at that question. He had a feeling he knew what the other was getting at. "A hanyou? Yeah I've been hearing that a lot lately. Big whoop. What's so special about being a hanyou anyway? You all say it like it's a bad thing."

Miroku was speechless for the moment as he tried to gather his words. "Well…it means your parents were human and demon…that sort of relationship is…"

"Taboo? Forbidden? Who gives a damn what my parents did? What's it to everyone else anyway?" Inuyasha snarled. "How I see it everyone else is the weird one for not being okay with different kinds of love."

The subject was sure to end with an offense so Miroku quickly decided to change the topic to something of more interest on his part. "Why did Naraku attack you in the first place?"

Inuyasha was startled by the sudden question. Back on Naraku? He frowned again as he remembered the unfortunate events. "He took the stone from my body…Sesshoumaru is going to be really pissed" he mentioned. He couldn't imagine going to Sesshoumaru to tell him all that had happened within the short hour since he left. At least he thought it was only about an hour in difference. But now that he thought about it…time didn't appear to run in the same length between their two worlds. His head hurt simply thinking about Kikyo's words and Sesshoumaru's. They acted as though decades had gone by but for him only about fifteen years had gone by since the change in his life.

"Stone? What stone? What does it do?" Miroku asked with sudden concern. Already his heart was starting to beat quicker in his chest at the thought that Naraku had gotten hold of the legendary Shikon jewel that disappeared a long time ago.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Healing I heard…" he mentioned. "Why?"

Miroku sneered lightly at the reply. "Anything that makes Naraku more difficult to kill concerns me."

"Y-you're going to kill that demon?"

"Actually he's a hanyou too but he gets all his power from full demons."

Inuyasha was beginning to get really irritable because this entire demon business. He could see why his mother didn't want him around in a place like this in the first place. He shook his head, trying to shake away the bad thoughts returning. "I don't care what he is. I just have to get my stone back before my brother finds out. He was depending on that."

Miroku chuckled lightly. "Good luck getting it back on your own. Many of people have tried to stand up against him, none have succeeded."

"And how were you planning to do it then?"

"With help of course."

"From who?"

"I here there are some pretty powerful demon slayers around. If I get their help I'm sure we can take down Naraku. You are welcome to tag along if you stay out of trouble."

"Like hell I will! I'm no sidekick and I'm certainly not a hindrance!" Inuyasha snarled deeply.

"What a stubborn guy" Miroku retorted. "So you are going to fight him on your own?"

"If I have to." Inuyasha declared, crossing his arms firmly

"The only chance you stand is if you regain your demonic powers." The two quickly turned for the door, staring in aw at the elderly woman who had been listening in on their conversation. "I can remove that seal for you."

Inuyasha wasn't sure he even wanted to be the one thing everyone was telling him he was. He was perfectly content being a human until now. But a part of him felt helpless and useless without knowing this other side of him. If he had a bit more strength before none of this mess would have happened. Sesshoumaru would have never bothered him, he would have never gotten pulled into this world, and the stone wouldn't have been stolen from him. He trembled lightly at the thought of having to face that side of him. Finally he shook his head which surprised Kaede a great deal. In this day and age were not all men and demons concerned with having more power?

"I don't need it. I'll figure this out on my own!" Inuyasha declared.

Miroku gave a small smile. He didn't know why but he felt rather proud of Inuyasha. He didn't often meet demons he liked with the exception of Hachi but Inuyasha certainly was getting on his good side. This guy had spunk.

"So then, what's your plan now?" Miroku questioned.

"I have to get back home…now"

"Okay where is that?" Miroku asked.

"Back at that well, can you take me there?"

Miroku was reluctant with an answer, seeing as how Inuyasha was in no condition to be moving on his own and he didn't see how a well was a home for anyone. Perhaps he just didn't want to reveal his real home to him. Despite his reluctance, he submitted. "Alright, let's go."

Inuyasha beamed with graciousness until Miroku came crouched in front of him and held out his arms behind him. "Ride your back? Who do you take me for?"

"A crippled" he chuckled. "Now just get on."

Inuyasha grumbled as he moved his arms around the monk's neck and finally his legs around his waist. He gasped out as his chest pressed against the other's back, causing it to sting more. Miroku scooped his arms around Inuyasha's legs and subtly placed his hands over the hanyou's ass. He smirked deviously, feeling the firm cheeks in his grip. Damn his weakness for the bottoms, any possible way he could have it. He would never admit it but he didn't mind women or men as long as they were hot and Inuyasha would certainly count. Not to mention his long hair helped with the delusion.

He stood up slowly, feeling Inuyasha's weight shift onto him completely and his warmth mingle with his own. He felt the hanyou trembling a bit over the discomfort but couldn't let it stop this. "Thank you Kaede. Next I see you; I shall bring you proper gratitude" Miroku reported with his usual charming smile.

Kaede nodded, and waved the two off. She frowned, turning to the corner when both had been a little ways from the hut. Kikyo was there, stern and none to pleased yet satisfied all the same. "I did as you told me sister but he would not like to be a demon."

"It's fine Kaede. The enchantment will work whether he's human or not." Kikyo smirked. "Sesshoumaru may be heartless but he is still a man and a dog demon at that. Inuyasha will not have to do much I guarantee."

Kaede sighed heavily and shook her head. "I don't have a tolerance for your methods sister. Why must you hurt the innocent too?"

"No one is innocent if they involve that monster. He will live the rest of his days with the blood of not only the ones he murder but also the ones he cherished on those beautiful, merciless hands."

"This will not give you peace sister."

"You joke Kaede. There will be no greater peace for me than consuming the soul of Sesshoumaru's own child" she giggled.

Sesshoumaru shivered lightly at the odd cold wind that blew over him. He peered around again at the closed windows in the shed and the door as well. There was no opening to let in a draft. He had made sure of that being he had spent the last two nights in such a ratty old place. He crossed his arms, leaning his head back against the wall.

"I'm sorry my lord if I thought you had intended to do more than just sit here waiting for the hanyou to return…" Jaken mentioned. He was getting sleepy, so very sleepy. He was beginning to nod off but Sesshoumaru remained alert.

The demon showed a spark of interest as the aroma around the well changed. It was not too noticeable but enough to catch Sesshoumaru's keen attention. He glared determinedly at the wooden structure. His heart suddenly felt ease as a hand gripped hold of the edge from inside. Sesshoumaru rushed up, startling Jaken from his sleep haze. Sesshoumaru peered inside finding Inuyasha awkwardly trying to climb out. Without asking, he gripped the back of the hanyou's shirt and pulled him up out of the well with one hand.

"Who gave you permission to run away?" Sesshoumaru hissed lightly.

Inuyasha winced again as he settled onto the ground. "Sorry I was taken against my will you ass" Inuyasha complained.

Sesshoumaru flared his nose as he took in the strong scent of blood. Hastily, he shoved the human down to the ground, ripping open his shirt and revealing the gradually stained bandages. "What the hell is this?"

Inuyasha blushed deeply as Sesshoumaru had him pinned beneath him and stripped of clothing. He turned his head in frustrated shame. It was obvious now.

"Why aren't you healing?" Sesshoumaru hissed louder when he did not get an answer to his last question. He gritted his fangs as Inuyasha once again ignored his question. "Damn it! What is the Meido stone you worthless maggot? I ask you to do one thing and you can't even do that!"

"Like I had a fucking choice!" Inuyasha snapped back, turning his head to face Sesshoumaru completely. Their heads remained mere inches from each other but it did not feel Inuyasha with his normal heat and joy. "No are you alright Inuyasha? I see you've had your insides shredded and you could have died! Just where is _your_ stupid stone! Hell I wish I had the stone so I could shove it in your ridiculously large mouth!"

Sesshoumaru hissed and jerked the teen up haphazardly. "Where is it? Who has the stone?"

Inuyasha pouted firmly at the question. That's all anyone seemed to care about. "Some demon named Naraku took it…nearly killed me in the process if not for a monk. Not like you care about any of that part. We may be half brothers but that apparently means a whole lot less to you than most" Inuyasha grumbled back. He titled his neck back, eyeing Sesshoumaru menacingly. "So why don't you do it now? Snap my neck; I know you want to! You certainly have no need for me now. You will have no problem taking my life like you did to everyone else…"

The hairs on the back of Sesshoumaru's neck bristled as he was antagonized. His fist tightened around the other's shirt. "…so you've heard?"

Those words never felt so cold to Inuyasha. A part of him was broken and discouraged hearing this. "I-it's true…" he gapped softly. The silver haired demon was awestruck by the instant fear that set in his half brother. His face had paled and his eyes dilated all because he believed that he was a murder. Sesshoumaru wished he could laugh at the situation. It never mattered to him before what other's thought of him, what they assumed about him. But somehow, seeing Inuyasha's reaction made him think twice about it all. That someone besides Rin believed him to be a good person and trusted him. He didn't think betraying someone's trust in him felt this bad. His hold on the hanyou loosened and he let Inuyasha go.

He glared hard at Sesshoumaru, his eyes quivering and just like a mouse he went running. He burst through the door, stumbling a bit from his haste but shot across the yard like another moment in Sesshoumaru's presence would suffocate him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken whimpered lightly, looking over the demon who remained petrified with his own thoughts. "He's getting away…" Jaken whimpered again. "I'm no expert in this my lord but…why did you wait two nights and days here for his return…if you did not care about his well being?" He yelped at the glare he got from his master and hushed up quickly.

Inuyasha kept running, straight for home. He didn't bother questioning the gapping hole in his wall or the mess left behind. He slammed his front door and hurriedly pushed the couch from the living room in front. Locking doors would be useless and this too perhaps but he had to at least try. He gasped out at the pain it caused him. Right now he shouldn't have been exerting himself but it all seemed worth it if it would get him away from that monster.

"So stupid!" he hissed to himself as gripped his head. "I'm so fucking stupid. Do you believe every con man that shows up at your door…or breaks in" he huffed. He placed his hand over his chest, feeling the red liquid seep through. He sulked slowly back to his bedroom. Pushing open the door he could have cursed. His teeth gritted finding the silver haired man sitting on his bed, arms and legs crossed as though he were there ages ago.

"What took you so long?"

Inuyasha yelled out, grabbing a lamp by his dresser and hurling it at Sesshoumaru. He missed. His throwing arm was sore, that was his excuse. "So you really came to finish the job?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and stood up. He easily backed Inuyasha to the door, hovering over him a few good inches. "Two days…"

"What?"

"I waited two days in that same spot for you to come back" Sesshoumaru explained.

"So" Inuyasha sniffled. "You're the fucking idiot he forgot time doesn't run at the same pace here. I was gone for a few hours there. I certainly didn't think that would worry you" Inuyasha grumbled, rolling his head in sarcasm.

"I was worried…" Inuyasha stiffened, his lips parting in silent awe. He pressed harder back against the door as Sesshoumaru leaned closer. "I knew something like this would happen if you went there alone" he confirmed, moving his hand lightly over Inuyasha's exposed chest. He could feel the rapidness of the hanyou's heart. He cursed himself for the brief thought that came to mind. Inuyasha looked so cute when he was scared or confused.

"W-why? You knew I had the stone with me. Couldn't I just heal myself? Why were you worried about me if you know that?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Because I knew no other demon was going to avoid slicing you open to get it…" Sesshoumaru whispered. His golden eyes held Inuyasha in place, completely stiff.

It was true. Naraku didn't think twice about it. But Sesshoumaru; he didn't hurt him really when he found out it was inside his body. If he really wanted it and didn't care about his life he could have just taken it.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So…why aren't you going to kill me now?"

"And who said I wasn't? I can still rip your head from this thin little neck…" Sesshoumaru promised, his hand guiding slowly up the nape of the other's neck, causing him to tremble at the unexpected sensual motion of it.

Inuyasha flushed heavily not only feel Sesshoumaru's elegant touch at his neck but the less than subtle prodding around his inner thighs. "You did…just now…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Are you saying you can read my mind hanyou?" Sesshoumaru smirked at last. "What am I thinking right now if you are so smart?" Inuyasha hesitated. His coy brown eyes finally closed and he took a chance. He didn't have to do much before he felt the hand at his neck suddenly force him forward. His lips pressed heavily against Sesshoumaru's and it made him burst into tremors.

His clawed hand guided slowly up into his hair, pulling him closer against him as his other hand moved around Inuyasha's waist. He swore he was going to regret this later but Inuyasha's lack of recoil was enough to drive him forward. He took joy in the fact the other's arms came around his neck finally, holding him closer. He could tell Inuyasha was inexperienced because the way he tried to straighten his head in the kiss instead of title to the side. It made Sesshoumaru chuckle low in his throat as he just held Inuyasha's head in face. Without warning, he forced his way inside into the other's mouth using his tongue. How much more fun this would be if Inuyasha had his fangs in already, he thought. Apparently Inuyasha didn't feel the same because he broken away instantly when his own tongue dared to touch Sesshoumaru's sharpened canines with too much force.

"Ow…" he whimpered back, holding out his tongue that was slightly dented from the interaction.

"Aw don't complain, what are you a baby?" Sesshoumaru taunted. "If you are going to be with a demon, there are a few things you will have to bare" Sesshoumaru retorted, loving the red that came over Inuyasha's cheeks. Swiftly, he lifted Inuyasha up and laid him down on the bed. He moved carefully on top but only succeeded in making the human cry out again in pain.

"W-watch it! You can't lie on top that hurts!" Inuyasha complained, rubbing his chest lightly.

Sesshoumaru huffed lightly. "Fine…" He moved up, yanking down Inuyasha's hakama as he did, causing him to yelp. He took pride in the fact Inuyasha wore no underwear beneath, which would have only been weird for him to wear boxers beneath traditional clothing. Not bothering to warn the teen, he grabbed Inuyasha's waist and guided them upward him until the teen obediently sat up. "Over now" he demanded.

"What the fuck-" Inuyasha exclaimed as Sesshoumaru suddenly shoved him to the side where he caught himself with his hands on the bed. He blushed fiery red was he realized just what Sesshoumaru wanted him to do. "Shit, you're serious about this?" he asked. His question was answered with Sesshoumaru's rough hands moving his legs back onto the bed and propping them up at the knee. Inuyasha swore he could have died of embarrassment.

"I prefer this way best…" Sesshoumaru mentioned; sliding his hand slowly down Inuyasha's round ass.

"Of course you would you dirty dog" Inuyasha snapped.

"Dog demon…and so are you…at least half of you anyway" Sesshoumaru reminded.

"And you will never let me forget that will you?"

"At least not for tonight" Sesshoumaru encouraged.

Inuyasha felt nervousness setting in as he heard Sesshoumaru undoing his own pants behind him. Crap, this was really about to happen. This certainly wasn't how he imagined his first time. "W-wait, aren't you going to use a condom?"

"Condom? What is that?"

Inuyasha could nearly do a face fault. Damn, was that really so different from their time? He was tempted to ask about lube too but he was all too sure Sesshoumaru didn't have the knowledge about that either.

"Why so discouraged?" Sesshoumaru asked confidently. He slipped his hand between the other's legs, and playfully held Inuyasha's manhood. His brother whimpered out at the touch, trying to move away. He did not care for Inuyasha's virginity as long as he did not have it by the end of their encounter. "Relax…" he told him.

He breathed out heavily as Sesshoumaru started to stroke him softly. He did not expect the other to be patient or even gentle but he could see Sesshoumaru was trying in his own overpowering way. Gradually heat was starting to build up inside of him. He clenched the sheets beneath him as Sesshoumaru's other hand groped his ass. Never would he have thought he would be on his hands and knees in front of his own brother but he wasn't about to complain now. Well that was until he felt the first intrusive finger prod at his untouched opening. He tensed quickly and wiggled his hips out of habit.

"Keep still" Sesshoumaru demanded. He chuckled lightly, knowing that this had to be both scary and uncomfortable for Inuyasha.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha grumbled. He yelped out as Sesshoumaru slipped in another finger and started to scissor inside of him. Inuyasha trembled again.

"That…you were yelling a short while ago and now you are just crying" he insisted.

"Shut up! Keep this up and I'll change my mind" he threatened. He tried to look menacing but having Sesshoumaru's fingers inside of him did not help his argument. He whimpered softly as the three entered him, feeling with great discomfort and a bit of pain. He could almost moan when Sesshoumaru squeezed the tip of his member to distract him.

"Calm yourself…you aren't going anywhere." Giving the other a moment more of stretching he considered himself ready. He withdrew his hands and positioned himself at Inuyasha's opening.

Inuyasha was trembling and couldn't hold back a helpless chorus of "ow, ow, ow" as he felt Sesshoumaru push into him. "Shit…" he hissed under breath, not sure if it hurt more at his ass on in his chest where his heart was pounding hard against his injury. Their timing could have been better he thought now. He breathed out deeply, waiting for the pain to subside and his body to adjust. Sesshoumaru moved his hands to Inuyasha's hips and guided him back onto his cock, causing him to whimper out further. The heat he felt inside of the other was amazing. He groaned as he drowned in the luxuriously tight passage. He counted a minute through Inuyasha's cowering before slowly pulling out. He stopped at the tip before pushing back in. As before, the hanyou complained but at least softer than before. He started off with a slow, gentle pace; bumping his hips into Inuyasha's with consideration.

He kept up the motions as Inuyasha began to relax. He guided Inuyasha to follow his movements, pulling his hips back against his eager cock. He enjoyed the sound of slapping flesh as the hanyou took up speed. In reward, Sesshoumaru return his touch to the steadily standing member between his half brother's legs. Inuyasha moaned sensually as he was stroked into submission once more. Sesshoumaru smelled the heat coming off of him in waves and could hear the clenching of his muscles as Inuyasha tried to keep himself from coming to soon.

"I rather have you with a demon's stamina…" he teased, squeezing the tip of his member between his fingers. Inuyasha gasped out, fidgeting as a bubble of white appeared at the slit.

"S-stop…" he pleaded.

"Stop what?" Sesshoumaru thrust in harder, drawing out a painful cry from Inuyasha. He delivered a few more sturdy thrashes, jerking his hips with ease. "I should get some enjoyment from this pup…you obviously won't last long" he insisted.

Inuyasha pouted, pushing back against Sesshoumaru and forcing himself up on his knees till his back pressed against Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Oh no you don't-" Sesshoumaru forced the boy back down, gripping his shoulder forcefully. "How long do you want this to last? Surely not long if we have it your way."

"Shut up! You try taking it up the ass and see if you want to do this for a long time" Inuyasha complained. He yelped out as Sesshoumaru squeezed tighter to him, practically smashing the pressure back inside of him. "Bastard…"

Sesshoumaru pushed in harder, faster till Inuyasha was screaming out. "Ask me nicely and I may consider it."

"Let me come!"

"Nicely…" Sesshoumaru reminded, twisting his hips seductively to the side and making Inuyasha wince.

"Please…."

Sesshoumaru smirked and answered with a stubborn 'hn' before he released his grip around the other's member. Almost instantly, Inuyasha gasped out, shooting his load pass Sesshoumaru's hand. He whimpered out as his body tensed tightly around Sesshoumaru. The amazing sensation brought Sesshoumaru to follow. He groaned deeply, pushing deep into Inuyasha as he filled him with his seed.

"Ah…" Inuyasha murmured out. He rose back up on his knees, pushing against Sesshoumaru, feeling Sesshoumaru's arm come around his torso. "You should have pulled out" he complained defiantly.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and slammed his hips upward once more, making Inuyasha grunt. "Does it bother you knowing I'm inside?" Sesshoumaru nipped playfully at his neck where the seal remained. "Good." Finally pulled out from behind the other, and shoved Inuyasha to lie down on the bed. "I would have you again but…you're bleeding on the bed" he retorted, pointing at the droplets from his wound now mingling on the sheets with Inuyasha's cum.

"This is all your fault" Inuyasha grumbled. His own response was an undignified shrug of the shoulders from Sesshoumaru.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Merry Christmas everybody! As promised a lovely lemon for my readers. Nothing too romantic as these two have a very amusing love-hate relationship. Just leaves room for more fluff to come XD Hope you all enjoyed.


	7. Unlikely Pair

**Chapter Seven**

**Unlikely Pair**

"Urg…" Inuyasha moaned. His head was throbbing but that felt like nothing compared to the rest of him. His eyes twitched as he started to wake to the rough sound of bagging from the front door. It was rare he got a visitor so early in the morning so he assumed it was something of importance. Slowly he parted his lids to greet the morning light. The sun's rays made him groan in annoyance. He rolled carefully to his side and tried to pull the blankets over his head but found them weighed down by something. Peering beside him he grimaced seeing Sesshoumaru laying there above the sheets, stark naked and without a care in the world. He shook his head as the memories of last night came rushing back. He was such an idiot that much was guaranteed.

He paused as he sat up in bed, looking over Sesshoumaru's form. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed before but Sesshoumaru's skin was marred with terrible purplish and black decay it looked like, from his wrist up to his shoulder along his left side. He wondered where he had gotten such an injury from. It looked more like a disease or infection than anything else but Sesshoumaru had done so well lately hiding it beneath his clothes it was amazing he hadn't seen this before. Even in the mist of passion last night he hadn't seen Sesshoumaru behind him. His obliviousness made him shameful. There were still so many things about Sesshoumaru he didn't know.

With a defiant huff he slid out of bed, careful not to wake Sesshoumaru in the process. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the floor and pulled them over his naked form. He limped for the door, giving Jaken an insignificant glare as he found the kappa sitting in the living room in a confused stupor. No doubt he was still in awe of his master coming back here last night to screw his half brother senseless. Opening the door, Inuyasha was greeted by the furious face of his landlord.

"Why the hell are you still here?" she hissed out. "I told your destructive roommate a few days ago I wanted you moved out now!" she demanded.

"What?" Inuyasha gasped.

She viciously pointed to the hole in the wall. "And you will be paying for damages as well!"

"What the-!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. He could even leave Sesshoumaru in his home for a day without something going terribly wrong. "Oyaa-san, please give me some more time. I can't move out right now" he insisted.

"I don't care what you can or can't do! You are being evicted. I want the keys by the end of the day!" she shouted angrily. She gasped out suddenly as a strong palm slammed against the doorframe from behind Inuyasha. Her face reddened instantly as the silver haired man appeared behind her tenant.

"You are disturbing our rest…" Sesshoumaru retorted darkly. "Without it we will be here a lot longer than you would like" he assured her.

She huffed a bit and stepped back. "Y-you owe me Inuyasha!" she exclaimed before running back down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted as he slammed the door. He couldn't hide the blush that came over his cheeks as he faced Sesshoumaru, still bare. His eyes wandered shamelessly over the other, not that he had much time to before when Sesshoumaru was busy behind him. Sesshoumaru had similar purple markings along his hips as he had on his face.

"That woman gives you too much problems. Good thing you won't be here long" he mentioned.

"What? N-no, I'll convince her to let me stay."

"Why? You won't need a home here. You are coming back with me" Sesshoumaru reminded him.

"Not permanently! I still need a home to come back to! You really don't expect me to stay there the rest of my life do you?"

"Where else can you go once your seal is broken? You think anyone here is going to accept you when you come back looking like a demon?" Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha.

"And who says I'm even going to break the seal? What if I want to stay like this? What's so wrong with being human? Certainly didn't bother you last night!" he hissed.

Sesshoumaru scowled with distaste. He gripped hold of Inuyasha's long black hair, pulling the other close to him. "There is nothing more disgraceful than a demon wanting to be human. You have noble blood running through your veins; the least you can do is let it show through. Personally I think any scent would be better than the stench of a human. You deserve better."

Inuyasha jerked his head back. "I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me what to be" he insisted. "Find yourself some other dog demon to pester! I'm not the only one around" he hissed.

"Only three of us" Sesshoumaru corrected.

"Huh?" Inuyasha felt like he was getting whiplash from all the times he had to turn his head in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"There is you, me, and my mother. We're all that are left. Sure there are lesser dog demons but it's not the exact same species."

Inuyasha grimaced at that statement. So he was some rare endangered demon? That didn't exactly make him feel any better. "Well then I guess we're all screwed then. I'm a half demon, you mom is probably in menopause by now, and you're…" he hesitated as he looked at Sesshoumaru's arm. "Dying…?"

Sesshoumaru followed Inuyasha's eyes with his own and lifted his arm. "This; is result of the curse."

"Looks gross…it better not be contagious" Inuyasha snuffed. A sudden odd look from Sesshoumaru and his silence had successfully filled the hanyou with worry. "W-wait don't tell me it is?" Again no answer. "W-why didn't you say anything?" Inuyasha yelled out.

"I did."

"When? I don't remember you saying something like 'hey Inuyasha I may not have an STD but I got a cursed infection so perhaps you want to be careful', well?"

"I told you I needed a cure for Rin."

"So? Y-You didn't say it was because of this!" Inuyasha pointed at the offensive looking wound. "She's sick because of you and you are just sharing the sickness right? How very kind of you?" Inuyasha grumbled. He had to admit he was getting rather jealous of this Rin girl. She seemed to have a special part in Sesshoumaru's heart.

"Get over it. I thought you would be fine with the stone but you so gracefully lost it" Sesshoumaru pointed. "Now we have to go hunt down this Naraku to get it back. You've just made my job more difficult."

"I said it wasn't my fault!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head with a roll of the eyes and strutted back toward the bedroom. "Get cleaned up. We return home tomorrow evening. But until then we must get you ready."

"Ready how?"

"We're going to work on your swordsmanship. The Tessaiga deservers a more practiced wielder."

"That hideous looking blade? That isn't going to be any help."

"Not as a human. The Tessaiga is a demon sword…only useful to the right demon."

Two days of training was nothing to be impressed about in Inuyasha's opinion. Sesshoumaru would not let him forget for a moment that he was a worthless human. He told him how to use the Tessaiga but it did little good when Inuyasha could not see or imagine the effects of each swing. He laughed and mocked at the names of the attacks, feeling more like a Saturday morning cartoon hero. Practicing his swing with an old rusted sword was easy enough as it was light weight and not expected to do much anyway. Inuyasha was grateful for that whenever his wound started to heart again. But it served as perfect reminder that he needed to be stronger. Before he knew it the night of the second day had come.

The landlady could not rush them any quicker out of the apartment, throwing his belongings to the curve. Inuyasha was sour as Sesshoumaru only allowed him his traditional clothing and his sword to bring with them. Everything he had worked so hard to keep in this world would soon be left behind. It just didn't feel right. But he was sure Sesshoumaru didn't give a damn about his possessions. The selfish dog demon believed there was nothing more precious than a demon's dignity and strength as well as his weapon.

Before he knew it they were staring down into the mouth of the tunnel. Inuyasha could have gone back any day but Sesshoumaru and Jaken were not allowed with the barrio so they had to wait till the moon was at its highest. Inuyasha stood there impatiently waiting for some sort of sign that they could leave. He felt nothing from his sword this time around. He wondered if it merely called to him because it knew danger was around last he was here.

"It's time" Sesshoumaru remarked suddenly, making Inuyasha jump.

"W-what? How do you know?" Inuyasha looked around the room skeptically.

"Shush up human! You are too stupid to see the barrier to begin with" Jaken told him, pointing to the fading purple layer around the well that only the demons could see. Inuyasha grimaced and watched Sesshoumaru jump down into the well. Inuyasha followed with less poise, having to go over one leg at a time rather than the swan like glide Sesshoumaru had done. Jaken was the last to climb inside.

Inuyasha was awestruck by the journey, this time not screaming and kicking for his life. He was tempted to reach out and try to touch the dust that flew past them but Sesshoumaru firmly grabbed him by the sleeve to keep him from wandering on his own to who knows what time period. A light shown at the end of the long tunnel, and blinded them as they approached. Eyes closed tight, Inuyasha groped around for the ledge of the well and pulled himself out. He had only a moment to inhale the fresh air and take it the darkness of the night before he suddenly felt a full forced tackle.

"Inuyasha!" the familiar voice called out to him. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt strong arms pull around him in a tight embrace and a match of short black hair come against his cheek. He turned his head briefly, catching Sesshoumaru's judging glare and Jaken's bewildered drop of the jaw as they stood to the side.

The teen's lips quickly parted in an instant gasp as he felt a tight groping of his ass. In a short second, Sesshoumaru had marched forward, jerking at the monk's collar and pulled Inuyasha at his side.

"Watch yourself lecherous monk!" Sesshoumaru demanded lowly.

Miroku stumbled back, jerking himself free. "Who are you?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat, breaking free of Sesshoumaru's grip. "This is Sesshoumaru…my half brother" he retorted. Did he have to introduce him like this every time, he wondered. He certainly hoped not. "Sesshoumaru this is Miroku. He's the monk who saved me after I was attacked by Naraku."

Miroku didn't feel much gratitude rubbing off of the demon with those cold yellow eyes assaulting him. "I'm glad you are well. I stayed in the village for a short while, hoping to know when you planned to return." He drew closer to Inuyasha again, carefully tugging at the collar of Inuyasha's shirt. "Are you recovering well?" he asked softly, his hands itching to pull back the fabric further to see for himself but he could already feel the demonic eyes piercing through his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Inuyasha bragged. "Sesshoumaru tells me I'll make a full recovery if I go ahead and lift the seal on me" he mentioned. Inuyasha wasn't sure why he felt disappointment when Miroku looked at him with disgrace. Yet another person he could not satisfy with his decisions, it was getting frustrating.

"I'm sure Kaede will be pleased. She has been hoping for your return." Miroku mentioned disheartened.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow. That name sounded familiar to him but he could not place it. He frowned as the monk grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him toward the village. "I will wait here" Sesshoumaru remarked.

"What? But you're the one who wants me to do this. Aren't you going to at least watch?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I would not be welcomed in that village. I will wait here" Sesshoumaru insisted again.

The half demon's face paled in realization. He didn't like being reminded that Sesshoumaru was a murderous demon though he acted very different and nonchalant around him. The story Kikyo told him, he wanted to forget it but Sesshoumaru often agreed with his statements. His own mind felt dark when he remembered the deal Kikyo wanted to make. He never agreed but he hadn't disagreed either. And with his actions two nights ago…it didn't seem like he was disagreeing. He flushed and nodded to Sesshoumaru and followed after the monk.

"You two…you don't seem like a likely pair" Miroku remarked quietly, sure the demon could hear him with those excellent ears of his. "Even if you say you are hanyou…I don't believe it" Miroku admitted. "You don't act anything like a demon."

"Will you believe it after tonight?" Inuyasha muttered back. It scared him a bit to think on it but would he still be himself when he is demon? Will he still act and feel the way he does not about people, about Sesshoumaru? He dreaded to think that the instant he became a half demon he would through his morals to the wind and slash down the very next person he sees.

Inuyasha grimaced lightly as Kaede came into view, standing at her hut with her one good eye.

"I had a feeling you would come tonight Inuyasha. Are you ready?" she asked.

"No…but I don't think that really matters" Inuyasha admitted.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N**: It's finally going to happen! Inuyasha will be his normal self again! Update coming tomorrow as I'm too impatient to let you guys wait longer, lol. Please review! I was a little sad I did not get as many reviews on my first lemon for this fic as I had hoped. Was it bad? Please tell me. Look forward to next chapter! Not only will Inuyasha finally become half demon but another character gets introduced. Can you all give me a "howl" ^_-

**Announcement:** This fanfic will officially by mpreg!


	8. When the Past Comes Back to Bite

**Chapter Eight**

**When the Past Comes Back to Bite**

The night was quite with the subtle sound of crickets chirping and owls hooting. They all came to a silence as a mass of white dashed throw the trees ling a giant gust of wind. Bushes broke and birds rushed into the air as their homes were shaken and thrashed about in passing. From above they could see the large dog demon stalking through the forest like a massive tidal wave, wiping everything away beneath its weight.

She lifted her head, taking in the foul scent. She gritted her fangs as she heard the rustling of leaves and footsteps. Before she knew it she was surrounded on all ends.

"You've traveled a little too far from home madam" one wolf retorted confidently. He jumped back as she suddenly charged for him with her bite. "Woah, my lady. Eager to fight aren't we? We should be the ones snapping…you are in are territory after all" he warned.

The others chuckled in agreement and wagged their tails back and forth. The hairs of her coat stood on end as they moved closer to her. All at once, the pack lunged for her in attack…

Inuyasha stared uneasily at the hardened wooden boards of the floor. His hands gripped tightly together, making the rope around his wrist itch. He yelped as he felt a chilled hand suddenly rub his shoulder.

"Relax. Lady Kaede said it was just a precaution, it doesn't mean you are going to become a monster or anything" Miroku assured him. Despite his own words he couldn't put on a fake smile for the situation. It was not even Kaede's request that Inuyasha be tied down tonight. The villagers had heard about what the priestess had in store for tonight and they would not be put at ease untils he agreed to protect them from a potential threat. They were all still shaken at the very thought of demons being near the village. This was yet another reason for them to have a great dislike for the creatures they did not understand.

"Do you think it will hurt?" Inuyasha asked, curling his toes a bit. He felt uncomfortable on the floor with his wrist and ankles tied but he made no effort to move.

"I wouldn't know…I've only seen demons sealed away, never freed" Miroku mentioned. "And this isn't exactly the same thing. Maybe you'll only feel half the pain?" Miroku suggestioned with a light hearted chuckle. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. The two quieted as Kaede stepped back into the room.

"Wait outside Miroku" Kaede insisted. The monk was hesitant but nodded. He closed the door behind him, leaving the priestess and the hanyou alone. "Drink this tonic Inuyasha. It will put you to sleep" she encouraged, holding the cup up to him. "Breaking a seal made in blood will be draining…"

"Blood? Who's blood."

"Your mother's" Kikyo's voice came suddenly. Inuyasha looked up at her in surprise. He peered back at Kaede, wondering if the old woman could see Kikyo as clearly as he did.

"Don't worry. She is here to help. After all Kikyo was the one to make the seal to begin with. I will need her expertise to break it."

"You two have met before?" he asked.

"She is my sister." Kikyo answered. "And my protégée." Inuyasha nodded and sipped at the tonic given to him. He lay back, waiting for sleep to take him. It did rather quickly.

_ "Will you please help me priestess?" Izayoi pleaded, dropping to her knees. Inuyasha looked dumbfound as he remained standing next to his mother. His small ears cupped against his head as he looked up at the beautiful young lady. Her eyes were without hate but calculating. _

_ "You have committed sin against God and mankind by laying with a demon and you ask for me to fix the problem?" Kikyo questioned. "Why would you ask myfor such a thing?"_

_ "Can you really deny a mother's plea? That my son is without suffering for my own acts? Can you…make him human?" Izayoi looked up hesistantly at the beaded jewel around the priestess neck. Rumors spread like wildfire in small villages and even through kingdoms. A jewel that could grant a wish was not likely to be kept secret._

_ Kikyo clenched the jewel tightly in her hand. "I can not grant you that favor. However…I can purify his body and seal away his demonic aura in hopes that he may live a human's existence."_

_ His mother nodded desperately. "Please! Give my son a chance of a real life!"_

_ Inuyasha cried out meekly as he was tied down with his back facing upward. "Mother, I'm scared" he whimpered to her, reaching for her hand. Rather than grasp his hand she turned to the priestess, offering out her wrist to the woman. She gasped out as a short blade slashed through her skin and her blood dripped hastily into an ink slab below. "Mother!" Inuyasha exclaimed, jerking at the rope._

_ Kikyo took a brush and dipped it in the blood. The boy wiggled in terror but was forced to be remain still as a pair of hands came to hold him. He looked up at the young girl across from him, not too much older than himself._

_ "Keep him there Kaede" Kikyo told the girl. Slowly she started to write along the boy's bare back. He whimpered and mewled with small tears coming to his eyes as he felt the odd characters being spelt on his skin from the nape of his neck along his spine. He didn't understand the chants that came from the priestess lips but they scared him none the less. He gasped out, feeling his lungs tighten in his chest. He tugged harder at the rope as he felt like he was suffocating and his body grew hot. _

_ "M-mother" he cried out weakly. He thrashed about as the feeling exploded in him as though his very veins were flowing with hot magma. "S-stop! Please!" he cried. He hit his head against the floor, his ears pounding with his own heart beat. He clawed at the floor boards while the feeling of being torn from his body persisted. _

_ The beautiful gold of his eyes melted into a bland brown and his hair ran black as night over the silky white locks. He screamed in pain as his dog ears molded away and a human pair showed in its place. It hurt so much. _

_ "Ahhhh!"_

"Inuyasha!" Kaede called out firmly. "Inuyasha!" she called again. She scooted back nervously as his body continued to thrash about like a fish out of water. His eyes were not golden but beady blue surrounded by a deep sea of red. Purple markings scarred his cheeks as his talons and fangs extended. He clawed at the floor boards, shredding them beneath his strong grip. He growled out heavily, far more animal than any beast could. "Inuyasha, snap out of it!" Kaede demanded. She gasped out as he snapped one of the ropes on his wrist. He slammed his body over in a roll, snapping the one on his ankle. Like breaking a strand of hair he ripped the final two ropes. "What is happening Kikyo?" Kaede exclaimed, looking to her sister in worry.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" Kikyo replied. "Get out of here Kaede!" The old woman had no problem listening to her sister. She rushed up from the floor, and reached for the door. Before she had managed a few pots came hurling her way, crashing against the entrance.

Inuyasha stood up, his long white hair swaying behind him like a clean blade. Kaede looked around the room for something of help and saw Inuyasha's old sword propped up against the back wall. She crawled away quickly, reaching for the sword.

"Lady Kaede!" Miroku banged at the door from the other side, having heard the commotion. He barged in, stumbling as he caught sight of Inuyasha. "What went wrong?" he yelled out.

"I don't know! This is his nature" Kaede insisted.

Miroku highly doubted that. Inuyasha did not seem the type to be this way even as a demon. "Inuyasha, we need you to calm down!" Miroku insisted, taking a careful step forward. He stiffened as Inuyasha growled out at him. Before he could approach the hanyou further he went bursting through the wall, shattering the wood like a tower of playing blocks. A few stray screams burst out among the villagers as the demon emerged from the rubble of the hunt.

Inuyasha grumbled, watching them start to panic. They screamed out, fleeing into their homes and closing the doors and windows as though it would protect them. His eyes stung lightly and he watched.

_A bright pink kimono engulfing him and his mother's scared expression as she pulled him toward the exit of the village._

Inuyasha leaped forward, following the mirage obediently. He raced along the path, leaving the village in his dust. He looked behind him as it grew smaller in sight. He could still hear their screams. He could always hear their screams.

_"Mother…" Inuyasha panted softly, slipping his arms around her neck tightly. He sniffled as he felt the wetness of her wrist against his back as the blood seeped through her bandages. "Where are we going?"_

_ "Somewhere safe Inuyasha" she told him. She trembled as she heard more curling cries burst from the village. She turned behind her to see; facing Inuyasha toward the forest instead. She gasped out see the mass of white bursting through the streets of the village like it was an insignificant ant mound. "No…" she gasped out again as she heard its mighty roar. She turned back and ran quick toward the forest._

_ "Mother, what was that?" Inuyasha meekly asked, peering up and seeing the large white figure attacking the village. He tried to get a better view by lifting his head but she pushed down his head into her shoulder, blinding him from the scene as they vanished deeper into the woods._

Inuyasha snarled lowly as he peered through the trees, each one cloudy like a dream. He followed the vision straight on through to a clearing. He paused seeing the old wooden well in the middle of the opening.

_Izayoi yelped as she tripped and fell to the ground. Not giving herself time to recover she rushed back up. She saw the well in the clearing. Without thinking she rushed over, slipping her legs across the ledge and clenched Inuyasha tighter to her. "We must be quite now Inuyasha" she told him. Slowly she climbed down into the well, holding up with one hand along the ledge. She peered down, hoping the bottom was close within reach. If there was water it would break the fall and wash away their scent, she could only hope. With a deep breath she let go…_

"Inuyasha!"

He huffed out and turned slowly around. He barred his fangs quickly as he glared back at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh dear…what is this master Sesshoumaru?" Jaken exclaimed, quickly moving behind his master's leg for safety. "The hanyou doesn't seem to be himself."

Sesshoumaru grimaced as he noticed the absence of the Tessaiga from Inuyasha's hip. "Idiot" he hissed under breath. "So weak you can not even control your own blood without that damn sword at your side?" Sesshoumaru breathed out slowly and heavily. "Jaken, receive the Tessaiga" he ordered.

The small demon yelped and nodded. "Y-yes my lord!" he exclaimed before rushing for the forest.

"So Inuyasha…this is what you look like" Sesshoumaru mentioned. "Pathetic" he mentioned, noting the oddly cute dog ears at the top of his head. Inuyasha snarled out, running forward with his claws out and tried to slash Sesshoumaru. His brother easily caught his wrist. "I'll be happy to show you what a real demon looks like if you wish to fight…" Sesshoumaru assured him.

Inuyasha yelled out, throwing his other clawed hand at the demon only to have it dodged again. Inuyasha rushed forward, throwing his arms side for side blindly and growing all the more frustrated when Sesshoumaru dodged them. Inuyasha yelled out angrily as Sesshoumaru forcefully grabbed his wrist. Instantly the hanyou twisted back his body, doing a full roll till his feet kicked Sesshoumaru square in the jaw, knocking him back a few good feet.

"Why you…" Sesshoumaru growled. He breath out heavily again, keeping his calm and cracked his neck. "Okay, let's play." He gritted out his teeth and finally his snout grew out. Inuyasha stood speechless as Sesshoumaru morphed into a might beast. A thick white mass of fur surrounded his body down to his large paws that were bigger than Inuyasha himself. His eyes widened as he took in the familiar scene. He was enraged.

With aim, Inuyasha thrust for the air, throwing his claws toward Sesshoumaru's head. One flick of the neck and Sesshoumaru had dodged again. He swapped his tail, knocking Inuyasha across the clearing and into a group of trees. He chuckled in his dog like manner as the hanyou did not know to stay down. Inuyasha continued without plan, throwing kicks and hits only to have him thrown back like the useless rag doll he was.

The hanyou was beaten red and bloody till his clothes were torn and his muscles ached. Sesshoumaru remained unscathed and taunting with his hyena smile of a grin. He forced himself up again, panting heavily but claws still out. His ears suddenly twitched as he heard a foreign laugh.

"Well well, what do we have here? A good old fashion dog fight I see"

Sesshoumaru sneered as he turned to see a cocky little wolf demon standing by the trees. In an instant Sesshoumaru shrunk back to size. Inuyasha growled out in frustration as he was no longer the center of attention. He charged forward at Sesshoumaru only to have his arm twisted behind him and forced down to the ground. Sesshoumaru held him there, pinned beneath his knee.

"What is it you want wolf? Can't you see we are having a private family discussion?"

"The name is Kouga you stupid dog. You should learn it!" Sesshoumaru looked unimpressed. "I'm the new alpha of the pack!"

"And?" Sesshoumaru pushed on in annoyance. He hated being interrupted by third parties.

"And I was told you were the one to talk to over some territorial issues. But…" Kouga eyed Inuyasha, clawing at the grass like a helpless worm as he tried to get free of Sesshoumaru's weight. "You are too busy training your new bitch to care about your old one" Kouga retorted.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth as he knew which dog demon Kouga was referring to. "What is the problem wolf?"

"One of your dogs was caught hunting in our territory and my pack so kindly tried to relay the mistake only…your dog attacked several members of my pack. She killed our pack leader! Now I'm a reasonable guy. An eye for an eye. So who do we get to hurt to set us even?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes lightly. "For someone who just got promoted in rank thanks to this mistake…you don't seem very grateful."

"He was my father…." Kouga growled lowly. "So who will it be? You, that bitch under your knee…or that pretty little human girl we found back at your palace?"

Instantly Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, his hold on Inuyasha loosened and the demon slipped through. Hastily, Inuyasha slashed his claws up at Sesshoumaru, actually leaving a mark on his pretty face. Sesshoumaru hissed back, grabbing Inuyasha by the head and slamming it back down into the ground, this time successfully knocking him out.

Kouga smirked lightly. "The human girl it is then…"

To Be Continued…

A/N: Poor Sesshoumaru isn't going to get a break. He's just making enemies everywhere he turns. Hope you all enjoyed! Update coming probably Tuesday or Wednesday


	9. The Game Is On

**Chapter Nine**

**The Game Is On**

Jaken huffed angrily as he marched through the tall grass, shoving the greenery away with the rusty sword he held haphazardly in front of him. "This is all that stupid hanyou's fault. Lord Sesshoumaru would not be in any of this mess if not for him" he grumbled as he moved quickly. It was hard enough sneaking into the village and into Kaede's home to retrieve the sword unnoticed. He was sure any demon was unwelcome after the scare they were put through. To his surprise the monk who had helped Inuyasha didn't seem scared like the rest of the humans; in fact he seemed rather worried about where the other had disappeared to. Jaken however was not one to point out anything to help a human.

He returned to the clearing, uneasy when he noticed Sesshoumaru's oddly defensive presence. Did he feel threatened, he wondered. He marched ahead closer to hear the discussion. Surely enough he caught word of "human girl" and knew only the mention of Rin would bring his master so much apprehension. How such an insignificant human could have great control over the demon, Jaken would never understand. Jaken knew Sesshoumaru would not have her threatened again.

Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes down to his servant among the grass and with the sword in hand. He looked back to Kouga with definite reluctance. "Killing her will not bring back your kin." Sesshoumaru retorted.

Kouga grimaced and popped his hands at his hips. "I know that you stupid dog. But wolves aren't ones to let a crime go unpunished."

Sesshoumaru pulled out the Tenseiga from its hilt. "I will bring them back if you wish."

"W-what?" Kouga looked skeptically back at him. "That's impossible! You can't bring back the dead!"

"I can…if we hurry." Sesshoumaru insisted firmly.

Jaken was awestruck by the lord's proposal. Never before had Sesshoumaru mentioned to anyone before that he could restore the dead to the world of the living. He was not fond of being known for being a peace keeper or anything related to charity.

"Why should I believe you? Dog lie all the time. For all I know you will go running off before we reach them or attack me and the others as soon as you get the chance!" Kouga hissed out. "If you are so worried about that girl why don't we kill her now and you can bring her back after you bring back my comrades?" Kouga insisted.

Instantly Sesshoumaru snarled out, barring his fangs at the wolf. "You fool; a life can only be brought back once!"

Kouga tensed as he leaned back. "That girl…you brought her back before…" Kouga concluded. He sighed heavily, looking around for a moment and finally settling his eyes on the unconscious half-breed beneath Sesshoumaru's weight. "Alright, how about him? You give me your bitch as hostage until you have successfully brought back my comrades." Kouga offered.

Sesshoumaru did not take even a moment to think over the request. "Fine."

Jaken felt sweat drop from his top brow and tried to stifle a laugh at how little the hanyou meant to his master.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru called out sternly. "You will go with Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru insisted.

"W-what? W-why me my lord?" Jaken cried out.

"You expect him to stay put if he was told to?" Sesshoumaru mentioned. It was true. Jaken whimpered lightly at the thought of having the situation ruined if the idiot tried to run away or fight back.

"Ginta, Hakkaku!" Kouga called out loudly. In haste two scrawny looking wolf-demons came sprinting out of the forest. As expected, wolves never traveled alone. "Take this mutt back to the den and keep close watch on him" Kouga demanded.

"B-but Kouga, is it really safe for you to trust this dog demon alone?" Hakkaku asked, glaring back at Sesshoumaru.

"Just do as I say!" Kouga growled back. The two yelped and rushed over to pick up Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru watched wordlessly as the moved him carefully onto Ginta's back. He knew Inuyasha was going to be one pissed pup when he wakes up to find out he's been made a hostage but what other option did he have? This was Inuyasha's fault to begin with. He would have already been on his way back to Rin if Inuyasha hadn't lost the Meido stone in the first place.

"Let's get going!" Kouga demanded, starting off in a run. Sesshoumaru huffed tiredly and walked slowly behind as the others set off in another direction. Jaken went running behind to catch up with the wolves.

It was nearly sunrise by the time they reached the hunting grounds where the demons were attacked. A foot into their territory and Sesshoumaru could already make out what had occurred there. "An unfair fight…your pack against her" Sesshoumaru retorted aloud, looking over the bodies. Kouga merely sneered.

Kouga looked around at the bodies and suddenly frowned. "W-wha…?" The number seemed odd. Three demons in human form and two average wolves laid thrown about in injury. Sesshoumaru had no sympathy for the group as it was their own stupid to go up against a great dog demon such as his mother. He knew his mother to be as ruthless and unmerciful as himself if not more considering his recent pity on the human kind. He drew out his blade and took in the sight of the pall-bearers already chaining their dead victims. Sesshoumaru took a swift swing of his blade and slashed the bearers in pieces. He watched in annoyance as the wolves breathed out a new breath.

Kouga rushed over, looking them over and growling lowly. "W-where is here?" he hissed. He looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Where is my father?" he snapped.

Sesshoumaru granted him an indifferent glare. "I have done what I said, I have brought them back. If one should be missing that is on your accord."

"Damn dog! He was here, I swear it!" Kouga looked around in frustration.

"Then perhaps he is not dead. He must have limped off on his own" he stated in matter of fact.

"Why you! I know what I saw and smelled. That woman killed him! I know it! But where is his body!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Your problem. Regardless, we are even. So return the hanyou to me."

"Like hell I will! I'm not returning jack shit until you keep up ALL your side of the bargain!"

Sesshoumaru frowned deeply at this, and sheathed his sword before taking out the Tokijin. "I don't have patience for you wolf. If you don't have a body for me to revive then that is on you. I suggest you go and find him."

Kouga growled back. "Fine! _We_ will find him and you will revive him when I do! Until then you still aren't getting your mutt back so I suggest you find out what happened to my father from the one that attacked him!" Sesshoumaru snarled deeply, gripping his sword tighter, just itching to slice the wolf in two. He restrained himself and nodded…

The air reeked of bloody flesh, musk, and dirt. Just a soft inhale with a casual breath was making his nose burn. Even his eyes began to water beneath the heavy lid that remained in rest. His ears twitched at the loud noises going all around. Distance grumblings and cracklings from a group of husky sound men, whining and whimpering from wild canines, and the irritating nail biting of two antsy guard dogs by the entrance. Every little thing made Inuyasha tremor with disgust and discomfort. Finally with his final tolerance his golden eyes opened. He stared up a short moment, letting his settings be taken in. An instantly as though a bomb had been dropped in waking down to the pit of his stomach, he felt it tidal wave. The hanyou thrashed up, somewhat expecting a doorway of his apartment but instead found a circle opening of a cave to be his only surrounds. He couldn't make it…

Ginta and Hakkaku winced in disgust as the hanyou went crouching over in the corner, emptying his stomach. Ginta eagerly rushed up, leaving the room. Hakkaku meekly grabbed a gourd of water and brought it over to the dog demon.

"Damn it…" Kouga groaned as he marched back along side Ginta. "Finally awake and you are already a pain in the ass" Kouga insisted, grabbing a cloth and throwing it at Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha coughed violently and cleared his throat as he sat up straight and glared over his shoulder. "Who the hell are you? Where am I?!"

Kouga rolled his eyes and kneeled down eye level with the dog demon. "I'm Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe and you are in my den as a hostage" he informed sternly so there would be no confusion. "Your mate has offered you in return for my men's life. How this turns out depends on his ability to keep his side of the bargain" Kouga retorted.

Inuyasha grimaced after hearing several things about that explanation that he didn't like. "I'm not his mate and I certainly won't be your hostage! What type of thoughtless offer was this? He wouldn't care if I died or not. You just got played you idiot!"

Kouga smirked lightly and crossed his arms. He looked over Inuyasha carefully, seeing the childish looking dog ears atop his head and his honey colored eyes. "You may be a mutt but you at least take the demon's better qualities. I expect the same for your pup."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kouga stood up slowly. "Get this place cleaned up. I don't like a den that smells like dog vomit" Kouga demanded, eyeing Ginta and Hakkaku. "Follow me mutt" Kouga demanded, turning swiftly on his heels for the entrance.

Inuyasha pouted a moment longer before rising to his feet to follow. He grunted as he moved his legs. They were sore as well as the rest of him. Why did he feel like he had just gone through hell and back? He yanked at his shirt, peering down at his chest…unscathed. He was healed completely despite the aching. He was amazed by the ability of a demon. He followed behind Kouga reluctantly, catching a few eyes from other wolf demon as they passed through the cave. Inuyasha didn't appreciate the glare they gave him and he felt as though he had seen those types of looks before.

He gasped out and shielded his eyes as they stepped out the mouth of the cave to greet the daylight. "Shit…so bright out here" he complained. Before he had a moment to react he felt a strong hand grabs his wrist and tugs him forward. He was unwillingly dragged to the bank of a river nearby.

"Freshen up mutt, you've been out cold for three days now and none of my wolves were going to agree to clean you" Kouga snapped.

"Three days!" Inuyasha yelled out. "W-wait! What's taking Sesshoumaru so damn long then? And why was I out for so long?"

The half breed grunted as he heard a familiar pathetic whine and the annoying green demon come rushing out of the cave to find him. "You're finally awake! It's about damn time you useless half-breed!" Jaken chirped, waving the Tessaiga in the air. "Only one night as a half-demon and you went on a mad rampage. My lord was amazing in taking you down before you did any harm" Jaken bragged.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed as he tried to recall the events. His head throbbed as he simply tried to think on it. "…I don't understand…"

"You did not have the Tessaiga with you. The sword helps control your demonic powers when you feel greatly threatened, without it you are not smarter than a wild boar" Jaken insisted. "It was not a pretty sight."

An eerie feeling set in the pit of his stomach though nothing quite as sickening as the urge he had just moments before. "Did…did I hurt anyone?" he asked nervously.

Kouga cackled loudly. "I saw for myself you were no real threat at all. I've never gotten such a laugh watching a dog daiyokai beat up on his own bitch like that before" he snickered.

"Stop calling me that!" Inuyasha shouted back, holding out his fist. "I'm telling you, I don't belong to that bastard in any way!"

"Oh? Then why are you carrying his pup?"

"Again, what the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled out.

Kouga sighed in annoyance and moved closer to Inuyasha, making the teen nervous. He made effort to step back but Kouga had sooner grabbed him by the shirt, drawing it open completely till Inuyasha's abdomen was exposed. "The scent. Can't you smell it too? You may only be half dog demon, but even your nose should know. His marking is all over you…or should I say in you?" Kouga taunted. He watched the hanyou's face light up with red. "This is your first time being breed; figures."

Jaken angrily jumped up and down. "What are you talking about wolf? My lord would never breed with one as lowly as Inuyasha" he demanded. "He was just-" the demon went quite with frustration as he tried to imagine a proper explanation as to why Sesshoumaru laid with Inuyasha to begin with. He had to admit…over the centuries he had known Sesshoumaru he had never known the man to go about bedding anyone simply because he felt like it. Now that he thought about it…it was rare he even knew of lord Sesshoumaru's sexual conquest. His own face flushed at the thought that Sesshoumaru might actually have an affinity for males rather than females all this time.

"Are you both stupid?" Inuyasha snapped back. "Guys can't breed with other guys so there is no way in hell I'm carrying Sesshoumaru's 'pup'." He jerked free of Kouga's grasp and straightened his top back over his body quickly.

"Who told you that mutt? Your human friends? Same sex demons breed all the time. Whether you believe me or not, doesn't matter. It just ups your value mutt. Two hostages is a whole lot better than one; even if Sesshoumaru doesn't realize it yet" Kouga declared. "But perhaps we should enlighten him. He's certainly taking his good old time with his search."

"I'm telling you. Sesshoumaru isn't going to be coming for me so you might as well kill me now" Inuyasha insisted, crossing his arms. "That bastard only cares about himself."

"I don't know about that. He seemed awfully upset when I threatened that little human girl of his. He offered you up in a second to save her. Who knows…maybe he just has a thing for kids."

His honey colored eyes shifted quickly to the ground and a thickness set in his chest. "He did?"

"Yep, went on about how he wouldn't let her get hurt again because he already brought her back to life once before" Kouga explained. He studied the hanyou's change in expression intently. He couldn't help but smile seeing how suddenly miserable the dog demon looked hearing that he was not even second best to a human girl. "You deserve a better mate. If you ask me, even a mutt like yourself has more worth than a stupid human" he retorted.

"Shut your mouth!" Jaken exclaimed. "You don't know anything! Rin is far more valuable than this useless beast!" Jaken declared, pointing a figure at Inuyasha. He didn't notice the look of shock come over the hanyou's face. "Lord Sesshoumaru can't stand him. The lord has been looking to kill the half breed for fifty years now. So don't for one minute think you have any leverage over my master" Jaken insisted.

Jaken yelped out suddenly as he felt a heavy foot come down on him. He cried out as it suddenly stamped down on him repeatedly.

"You and Sesshoumaru can just eat shit!" Inuyasha snarled back. He gave the demon one last kick before stomping away in the opposite direction.

Kouga couldn't help but chuckle. "You know, you're right little demon. I may not have leverage over your master but I'm sure…he will" Kouga chirped, eyeing Inuyasha marching away.

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha screamed out, throwing his head back to the air and kicking a tree nearby. He was shocked to have a sudden dent in the wood left behind. He really was a lot stronger now.

"I hope that fire of yours can be directed at a better target."

He yelled out, turning quickly and spotting Kikyo again. "Do you ever leave me alone?" Inuyasha grumbled and his shoulders slouching as the spirit greet him again at such a poor time.

"I came because I care…you gave everyone quite a scare" Kikyo murmured. "Even that monk was appalled to see you so…demon-like." Inuyasha grimaced, his fist tightening. "You don't remember anything do you?" She smiled lightly seeing him turn his head in shame. "Sesshoumaru would have been proud. There hadn't been a scare that big in the village since he attacked. But I'm sure I don't have to remind you of that…"

"So…that was along time ago."

"I guess demons really are heartless. You don't care what pains you've caused" Kikyo retorted in a fake sorrowful tone.

"I haven't hurt anyone!" Inuyasha growled deeply, his own fangs starting to show through. "I'm nothing like my half-brother. He has nothing to do with me!"

"But he does…why do you even think he was at the village that day?" Kikyo watched a spark of realization hit the half-breed. "You heard Jaken yourself…Sesshoumaru has been looking for you for years to kill. Where were you…the night he attacked Inuyasha?"

He felt sick. Inuyasha dropped his head, moving his hands slowly to his head to stop it from spinning. He shivered as he suddenly felt Kikyo's cold embrace around him. "He followed you and your mother's scent all the way to the village. He was there because of you. Those villages died…I died…all because of you Inuyasha…"

"No!" he screamed out. "It wasn't my fault!"

"You had to become human so badly Inuyasha…you had to pretend to be something you aren't. You're really a monster…just like him. Even now he wishes to kill you. Why else would he offer your life? Why hasn't he come back in so long? He isn't coming back. He's left you here to die Inuyasha, like he's always wanted."

She lifted his chin to see his face. She inwardly smiled seeing a pair of helpless tears scroll down Inuyasha's cheek. "How long are you going to let him get away with this Inuyasha? You have this chance to make him pay."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't do anything. How do you expect me to correct anything?"

Kikyo moved her arms lightly around his waist. "It's inside of you Inuyasha. Your strength; your weapon against Sesshoumaru. I've given you the gift of fertility now use it to plan the seeds of revenge, of justice…" Kikyo lightly kissed his cheek, leaving behind a cold feeling. "Will you use your gift?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** "Gasp" Inuyasha will fall for just about anything and Sesshoumaru isn't making it easy to trust him. Thanks for reading so far! Updating soon! Please review! I know there seems to be a lot going on but all the threads shall tie together soon enough^_-


	10. I'll Be Your Protection

**Chapter Ten**

**I'll Be Your Protection**

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily as he stood before the palace gates to the home he had grown up in. The servants were in awe of his return though they tried to hide it professionally. He mocked their surprised expressions as he strutted up the couple hundred steps to the entrance. The air had thinned the closer he got to the top; after all his home was on a mountain, far above the clouds. It was nearly impossible to reach in a day if not for his dog demon form. He was irritated enough knowing that was a day's worth of traveling and searching he did just to reach Inukimi. The wolf demon wouldn't be too happy with the wait and he could only imagine Inuyasha's frustration if he was awake by now.

"You are a rude child of mine Sesshoumaru" his mother chirped firmly from her comfortable perch as Sesshoumaru entered the thrown room. The area was long ago scarce in visitors since the times had changed. No longer did his father rein over the great multitude of demons he had before and his mother no longer had the influence of his name. He cursed his old man for taking even that with him in passing.

"It is so nice to see you again too mother" he retorted sarcastically.

The female demon grimaced and balanced her chin in her palm as she interrogated him with her eyes. "When you had first left here and told me to care for that human girl of yours I was under the impression you had meant for only a few days. A month in waiting and almost no word from you…I was beginning to think you were dead" she explained. Sesshoumaru kept his usually stare. "So have you found what you were looking for? Do you have the stone?"

"I have stumbled across as disturbance but I'll have the matter fixed soon. However…your own actions have made my job all the more difficult" he pointed out.

She breathed out in jest and threw back her head. "My actions? Why you spoiled brat. Just like your father; scheming on your own and telling no one" she grumbled. "I don't know how anything I could do here be a hindrance on you" she retorted.

"The wolf demons you attacked; where is one of the bodies?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Instantly her expression hardened and she leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms and glaring. "You come here making accusations. You ought to thank me for knocking those pesky wolves down a peg. They had the nerve to invade my home; our territory to accuse me the same as you! I tell you now I defended myself but I did not take their lives. No that, Sesshoumaru was the pride of another demon upon the scene long after I had left. Not my fault that some scavenger came and finished the wolves after I left them defenseless."

Sesshoumaru huffed lightly, turning his eyes to the ground in thought. It was very possible that someone else could have gotten to the scene after his mother but he would have noticed it. The only one missing was the wolf demon leader. Conveniently, this seemed to be a more internal crime he had to assume. "The wolves…when they came here; did you fight them off?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inukimi rolled her eyes. "You mean to ask did I protect the girl." She examined his eyes, finding them to be serious and determined as ever when Rin was called into question. "Of course, though I don't think there is much left worth protecting. You and your father have a weakness for pathetic human females. It's disappointing. When are you going to settle down with a real demon? I'm not getting any younger and I should like to see a grandchild or dozen before I die" she huffed.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and headed for the hall.

"That girl doesn't count!" Inukimi called out. "I want real grandchildren even if you mean to adopt her" she insisted. She huffed again, sitting back in her chair. "Seeing how you fond for that girl Sesshoumaru…you would be a greater father than your own" she whispered to herself.

The hallways were near empty in the eastern wing. Inukimi kept the demon servants few when it came to caring for a sickly human. She would not have Sesshoumaru blaming her if one of the servants should get hungry and not be able to contain themselves. He came before two large wooden doors. Pushing them open slowly he kept quiet as he entered. The room was lit faintly with a few candles and the warmth of a fire in the far center of the wall. He felt an easiness come over him as he spotted the small mound rolled beneath some blankets. He silently stepped over and sat at the edge of the bed. His weight only slightly shifted her in her spot.

For the first time in a month his lips curved vaguely upward in a genuine smile as he stared at her sleeping. He had been relentless in up keeping his emotions and thoughts when it came to being familiar with others. But even he knew the façade was broken when he was left alone with the girl. He reached out his hand carefully and wiped her messy bangs from her soft face. She twitched and muffled a soft snore in her sleep. Slowly he lowered his hand to the collar of her white, evening kimono. His smile faded beneath a scornful frown as he stared at the offensive looking bruising along her collarbone. Like his own skin, the decay was spreading. It hadn't seemed to decrease in his absence which only confirmed a few suspicions he had. This would not simply go away if he remained out of contact with her.

"…Lord…Sesshoumaru…" she whispered softly. His chest tightened as her sleepy brown eyes appeared from beneath her long lashes. She smiled brightly for a tired little thing. "You came back" she murmured with a raspy voice. She reached her hand over his. "I had a funny dream lord Sesshoumaru. I dreamed about my family" she admitted. Sesshoumaru held a look of confusion. "You were the papa…and there was a mama…Jaken was the uncle" she giggled. "And I was a big sister…I had a little baby brother" she smiled. "He was so cute."

"I'm off looking for your antidote and you are in bed dreaming pointless things" Sesshoumaru remarked. He had no formal training when it came to speaking with children but it seemed with Rin he could do no wrong even when he insulted her, she would just smile and laugh.

"I'm sorry…I'll dream something different if you like" she mentioned.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No need. Whatever dream comes to you. Rest now…" he pulled back his hand from her's slowly.

"You are leaving again? But you just got here" Rin whimpered.

"You are demanding me to stay?"

She pouted and shook her head. "I wish you could take me with you. I miss traveling with you and master Jaken. Is he mad?"

"Why would Jaken be mad?"

"Because I'm not there to sing." Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows in confusion. "Sometimes…when master Jaken can't fall asleep I sing to him" she giggled. "I sing quietly because he's embarrassed."

Sesshoumaru blew air through his nose quickly in an amusing manner. "Then…sing for me and I will relay it back to Jaken" he insisted.

She gave a toothy grin and nodded. She cleared her throat as best she could and started to sing. "In the mountains, in the forest, in the wing, in my dreams~Lord Sesshoumaru where are you~with faithful Jaken at your heels~I will wait all alone~for Lord Sesshoumaru's return…"

Sesshoumaru waited till her eyes drifted slowly closed again before he moved from the bed. Pulling the blankets back up to her chin, he moved back for the door. He stepped out only to find Inukimi stand there outside the door.

"What will you do if she dies before you return?"

"She won't."

Inukimi frowned deeply. "Why? Because you don't want her you? Well I have news for you Sesshoumaru; no one is going to stick around just because you want them to. No matter how badly you may wish for it…" she bit her lip lightly as she quieted her tone again.

"She's different. She's strong."

"And your father wasn't?" Inukimi snapped back.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth tightly and glared to her. "No, he was weak and stupid. He died because of it. He broke his ties with us and I'm glad for it. We would not want to be pulled down with him" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Stupid boy. You already are." She grabbed his shirt lightly. "We made an agreement long ago Sesshoumaru. I did my part…but why haven't you done yours? You've met him right? The one person who has stolen your birth rite…he still lives and he's just pissing on your head right now."

Sesshoumaru shrugged back his shoulders and moved from her touch. "How exactly have you done your part? I've been doing all the work. You may have told me where to find him but you did not go there to retrieve him. I did."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, and playing around with him has really gotten the job done. Get the stone and get rid of him. Nothing could be simpler. It's been the same responsibility of yours for the past few decades and you still can't do it. If you don't, I will. I sure as hell have no problem slaying the bastard that took your father from us and drove him to such a humiliating death."

"When I say I will do something, I keep my word. I just need more time."

"More time for what? The longer you keep him around the more pity you will give him. You seem to have a habit for taking in pathetic creatures…" she retorted, eyeing the door where Rin resided. She gave a final huffed and marched down the hallway. The evening would not be a peaceful one.

Now a couple days track away, another was having just as frustrating a time. Miroku kneeled politely before his host before straightening his back and gazing sternly into the lovely eyes across from him.

"You make an odd request" Sango replied, looking uncomfortable as she sat. "Most people come to the demon slayer village to pay us to rid a demon but here you are asking me to rescue one?" she asked to be sure of the request.

Miroku laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Not rescue per say, I don't even know if he is in any real danger right now. I just need to find him. Your village is the best to tracking down demons. Though I admit I had planned to come here originally for other reasons. I did want help slaying a demon."

Sango smiled lightly, gaining an equally satisfied look from her father and younger brother who sat beside her. "Now that sounds about right. What demon did you need killed?" she asked, hoping the monk would soon forget his first request as it was something she was not interested in doing to begin with.

"A half demon named Naraku. He cursed my family long ago and it shall pass through me and generations to come if I don't kill him. But now I have another mark to add to his crimes. He has taken something precious from the friend I wish you to find."

Sango frowned again. "This demon friend of yours, why do you care for him so? Have you not seen for yourself what harm demons can do?"

"He's different. At least he was. He is a half demon with more of a human side than I have seen in most. I would just hate to see a pure soul be tainted by the demonic nature within him. Call it my monkly duty" he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine. I'll find this demon for you and then hunt down this Naraku demon for you. But it will be a hefty price. How will you be paying?" She suddenly gasped as the monk rushed up, grabbing her hands in his.

"Allow me to pay with my body, lovely lady…"

Miroku flushed with shame as he felt the sturdy slap across his face. Women were so moody. It was why he occasionally so the plus side to having male lovers as well. He pouted as he settled back down, though his eyes still shamelessly undressed her. Even sitting he could see she had a fine, supple back side. He was not sure who's he liked more; Inuyasha's or Sango's. He reminded himself that he would compare as soon as he saw Inuyasha again. At least he hoped he would see Inuyasha again. He was worried when the other ran off in such a state. In fact he was disappointed at first. But he took hold of his anger and fear quickly, realizing Inuyasha really needed his help. It was his job as his savior to make sure his hard efforts did not go to waste.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** ^_^ a little fluff for those of you that support Sess and Rin's father/daughter relationship. Personally I love them being together in a family. It's too cute . Can't wait to have the odd family come together as whole. (snicker) Inuyasha is the mama. Keep alert! Updates soon!


	11. Family Values

**Chapter Eleven**

**Family Values**

Kouga grimaced in annoyance as he stared hard at the hanyou. He wasn't a patient demon and Inuyasha's procrastination was not helping the situation. "Hurry your ass up mutt! You are lucky I'm even letting you bath at all!" Kouga retorted indignantly. He frowned seeing Inuyasha just shrug his shoulders and ignored his demand. The cocky half demon was certainly not making this any more tolerable. Kouga rolled his eyes and gave a violent huff. He thought Inuyasha was weird enough as it was, having disappeared into the forest early and when he went looking for him he found him talking to himself. Well at least it seemed like Inuyasha was talking to himself. There was no one there but Kouga knew better than to take things exactly as they had seen. Being a demon, he was keen on all abnormalities, especially the presence of menacing figures. He had a bad feeling about it. Something evil was lingering around and he wasn't too sure if Inuyasha was apart of it or just unaware of it.

Inuyasha shivered lightly, partially because the spring water was chilly and another because he could still feel Kouga's hard glare on his back. He was tired of being tried like a kid. He couldn't even bath alone. He couldn't imagine being left with the responsibility to care for a kid of his own. He frowned deeply, lowering his hand down to his stomach. His skin was smooth and flat now but he felt queasy simply imagining what a baby bump would look like on his figure. He had worked rather hard for this physic and now it was all going to go to waste. With a whimper he sank down further into the water till it covered over his head. The roar sound of the water from below the surface put him at ease but his thoughts still rolled with Kikyo's parting words. "_If you can't get Sesshoumaru to love you. Get him to fall in love with the idea of you and being in a family" _He thought that would be even harder than seducing his human-hating brother. He was sure Sesshoumaru would want this child less than he did.

Inuyasha broke his lips in the water when he felt a sudden jerk of the arm. He gasped out for breath when he was suddenly jerked back up. His face reddened hard as Kouga sneered at him as he held him up at the shoulders, his naked form no longer hidden by distance.

"How long were you going to stay do there you stupid dog? Killing yourself won't get you out of this mess!" Kouga growled.

"Y-you thought I would really commit suicide?" Inuyasha questioned back. In a short second he had laughed out boisterously. "Who's the stupid one here? What never known someone who could hold their breath for longer than a minute wolf?" Inuyasha taunted amusingly.

Kouga grunted and shoved the dog demon back under the water mid-laugh. Inuyasha flailed his arms about as he was suddenly dunked. Kouga held him there for a minute, counting every second as Inuyasha sputtered about. He finally pulled him back up. "Well now I have" he retorted.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled out, shoving Kouga angrily back till he stumbled back in the water. He marched heavy footed in the water toward the wolf and shoved down his weight on her to hold him down. Kouga was strong enough to hold head up above the surface. "Drown you bastard!" he complained, trying to push harder.

Kouga chuckled lightly and grabbed Inuyasha's wrists. The half-breed yelped out as the wolf demon suddenly yanked him down to eye level. "Only if you come with me. I would love the company in the afterlife" he chirped.

The white haired teen forcefully thrust his head forward, knocking foreheads with Kouga and causing him to release him as he reached to rub his head. "Like hell I will."

Kouga shook his head and chuckled. "Feisty…however did Sesshoumaru get to break you in? Or are you only this spunky around me?" Kouga questioned with a smirk. "I don't mind being the exception." He grabbed Inuyasha by the forearm and jerked the male back toward him. "Like being the only wolf demon around that could actually mount a dog demon. Half-breed or not, you still have mighty inu daiyokai blood running in your veins" he commented.

Inuyasha growled back, trying to bite at Kouga's hand near his shoulder but his jaw was quickly grabbed and he was forced to look the wolf demon eye to eye. "You're sick or just desperate. I'm not worth your time if you failed to notice."

"Being pregnant you mean? I don't care. I can adopt. Of course our own pups would be the only rightful leaders to the tribe." Inuyasha's ears lowered against his head as he sank lower into the water. "You don't know much about demons do you mutt? It's not about who claimed something first. It's who pisses on it last. You think being taken by Sesshoumaru is something to be protected with? It is joke worthy. He obviously doesn't want you. He's high tailed it out of here, leaving you to the wolves. Sesshoumaru isn't coming back."

"Your hearing is just as bad as your sight I assume…"

Inuyasha and Kouga jerked their heads up and back to the river bank. Inuyasha gasped, rushing up away from Kouga and staring dumbfounded at Sesshoumaru. He could barely believe his eyes. Sesshoumaru really did come back. He suddenly realized the state he was in. He dashed back up to the shore, kicking water about in his hurry. He grabbed his hakama and slipped it on quickly. Kouga sighed heavily and jumped out of the water, landing bank on the dry land.

"My bad. So where is my father?" Kouga questioned firmly.

"Still dead. Still missing. Your problem." Sesshoumaru stated. "I'm not going on a wild goose chase over a victim that was taken by another demon. This issue has become unrelated to me and my kind."

Kouga sneered angrily. "Like hell it is! I know your dog demons are to blame-!"

The three were in awe as they heard a loud screeching coming from the direction of the den. A chorus of yelling and howling soon followed. Kouga growled as he rushed past Sesshoumaru. "This isn't over dog!" he insisted, racing off toward home.

Sesshoumaru looked back to Inuyasha skeptically, eyeing his wet form head to toe. "Some hostage you make. You fit right in with the wolves" he taunted.

Inuyasha huffed and hurled a rock at the other, which missed naturally. "What is your problem? You just hand me over to any strange demon that threatens you!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Oh wait, whoever threatens some stupid girl who may not even be alive right now" Inuyasha retorted. He whined out suddenly as he felt Sesshoumaru's large hand slap him across the face suddenly. His neck ached with the strain and his cheek was left reddened by the hit. He breathed out calmly trying to keep from lashing back.

Sesshoumaru was rather startled by his own actions. He mentally chided himself when he saw three small lines of blood across Inuyasha's cheek when his claw had snagged on his skin. He was yelling at himself just to apologize but Inuyasha moved before he could say anything. Inuyasha jerked on his shirt, and flipped his wet hair over his shoulder. Picking up his sword he started in a march back toward the den.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To see what's up. Unlike you I don't just abandon people when there seems to be trouble" Inuyasha growled back. He rushed ahead, biting his lip to keep from cursing at the demon at least a hundred times. Why was he destined to be screwed over by such a bastard? Perhaps last week he could stand the thought of seducing Sesshoumaru but now he was less fond of the idea. Coming back to the wolf's den he was nearly knocked to the ground as he instantly ducked from a flash of feathers and fangs headed right for him. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed, looking up and seeing a flock of odd looking bird demons flying about the mountain of the wolf's home.

The wolves were in disarray, trying to fight back the Gokurakuchou from the ground. Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen something so odd looking. Blue colored humans from the waist up had the bodies of flat birds with fangs and claws of their own. A world of demons was certainly strange to him. He yelped out as another spotted him and started to swoop down to attack. Inuyasha dodged in a roll, landing unsuccessfully in the dirt. The demon squawked loudly and swooped back around, throwing out its clawed feet and tried again. Before Inuyasha could attempt to dodge again on his own he witnessed a mighty kick come from Kouga, knocking the demon down to the ground. Kouga viciously grabbed it by the neck and twisted.

"Get out of here you useless mutt. You'll only get in the way" he howled back.

Inuyasha frowned deeply. "I'm not useless…and I can take care of myself!" Out of spite he quickly drew the Tessaiga from its sheath. His eyes widened instantly as the rusty blade transformed into a magnificent blade, gleaming and weighing what felt like a ton. He was stunned for a moment longer before he tried to lift it. It took both his hands with all his might to just lift it an inch from the ground. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the thought. "I get a worthy sword now that I'm demon huh; let's see what this can do…" He dragged it hastily toward another demon as it approached. He lifted the blade and swung; words suddenly flying off his tongue naturally.

"Wind scar!" he screamed out. A gust of wind came flying off the blade and slashed right through the demon like butter. Its blood spluttered back, hitting the hanyou unexpectedly. He burst out with a haughty laugh. "Damn…now that's an attack." He turned back, getting more amusement from the utter shock still on the wolf's face. Like a newly charged battery he went charging, throwing another attack at another demon with cocky laughter. "I'll show you all…I'm not some pushover!" Inuyasha yelled out, throwing out another wind scar and this time hitting three demons at one. They came crumbling down to the earth, separated wings and bodies about like falling leaves and their blood like rain.

Kouga was impressed but a part of him wouldn't let it show on his face. He couldn't let the dog know that he was actually good at this. He picked up his own pace, trying to attack a few before the dog demon got ahead of himself and interrupted other's fights. He growled lowly as he picked up a familiar sight around in the air. His eyes came locked on one of the larger birds and his stomach churned. Tied around the human waist of the demon was a thick pelt of wolf's fur. His hand clenched tightly into a fist and he yelled out, jumping up powerfully into the air. "You damn bird!" he cursed, thrusting his fist into the nose of the bottom half. The bird screeched out, opening its large mouth and aiming to bite down on the wolf's arm.

Kouga gapped in silence as a beam of green came flashing over his line of sight. The demon came crashing down to the ground, five puncture wounds along its underside. Its mouths started to foam up before it died. Kouga sneered; glaring back at Sesshoumaru's who poisoned claws remained glowing with its toxic, green venom. "This doesn't make us even" he hissed back. He glanced back over the land, a multitude of bodies about and the remainder flying away cowardly. The wolf demons cheered out as they kicked and prodded at the dead enemies with amusement. Kouga angrily untied the fur from the demon's waist, gripping it tightly in his arms.

"Should….we bury it?" Inuyasha asked in a soft pant as he sheathed back up his sword. He hadn't noticed just how much that took out of him until he stopped. He moved his hands cautiously behind him, rubbing at the forming blisters as they began to throb.

Kouga grimace and answered with a nod. "I guess we know who finished the job…" Kouga admitted. "We've been having trouble with the Gokurakuchou for some time now…They must have thought we would be weak and defenseless without out pack leader…"

"But they were wrong…the pack still has you" Inuyasha mentioned.

Kouga shook his head. He grinned lightly and quickly pulled Inuyasha toward him. "Perhaps they will have us both. You were pretty amazing mutt" Kouga commented. "I could use a powerful mate at my side. I want you to be mine" Kouga insisted firmly.

Inuyasha felt his cheeks burning and he gulped at the near profession. "I'm not-"

"You'll have to wait wolf" Sesshoumaru retorted sternly. "He has business with me first."

Like a foul scent was caught in the air, Inuyasha scrunched up his nose and glared at Sesshoumaru. "Are you always an ass?! I'm not something you can pass off when you're done with me!" Inuyasha hissed.

"You can do whatever you want…after you get back the Meido stone" Sesshoumaru reminded.

"Is that a promise?" Kouga questioned. "I will forgive you of your crimes if you hand Inuyasha over to me" he insisted.

"Wait! Hold one moment! I'm not-" Inuyasha growled out in frustration as he was ignored yet again.

"I couldn't care less." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken came stumbling out of the safety of the den; as it was his habit to hide when things got dangerous. "Not so hasty my lord! Whether you want to keep the hanyou around or not is not up to you to decide" Jaken retorted.

Inuyasha crossed his arms angrily as Sesshoumaru held a look of doubt. He could do whatever he wanted, Inuyasha was sure he was thinking.

"Why?"

"Because I'm having your kid" Inuyasha growled back. Sesshoumaru arched a brow of intrigue. "You heard me…you're going to be a father…congratulations you prick."

Sesshoumaru looked between the group who all held serious expressions without a hint of jest. "Is this when I'm supposed to laugh?"

Kouga sighed and shook his head. Inuyasha was just very disappointed, not that he expected much from Sesshoumaru to begin with.

"Forget it. I'll find your stupid stone and then I'm going straight home" he retorted. He was stupid to think this would change anything. Sesshoumaru wasn't going to believe him until he saw it with his own eyes. Though Inuyasha felt he was in no better faith of the situation. He could hardly believe it himself.

Kouga grinned boldly and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist. "You should at least stay for dinner."

"What are we eating?" He could already feel his stomach churning again at the thought of eating. He was too upset to eat.

Kouga held out his hand, directing around at the fallen demons. "Looks like we are having yakitori" he chuckled.

Inuyasha took one last look at the slain demons and paled significantly. He dropped to his knees, gagging again.

Sesshoumaru looked on with disgust and took a step back. He had a bad feeling this was going to be a normal occurrence for awhile. He had been without words for the remainder of the evening. He didn't even object when Kouga forced them to stay for dinner. The wolf demons were lively in celebration. They had skewered the demons so quickly and set them over the fire things were well ready by sunset. Despite the insistence of Kouga, Inuyasha viciously refused to eat anything. He told him it would be a waste since he wouldn't be able to keep it down anyway.

Inuyasha pouted as he watched Kouga rip hungrily at the demon that had used his father's pelt as a decoration of war. He had to cover his nose and mouth several times to hold down the feeling of ruining dinner. He shook his head and rubbed his stomach. "I swear I feel like I'm the one cursed…" he grumbled, earning an irritated glance from Sesshoumaru. "Yeah that's right you cursed me bastard! You should think before you go around randomly poking people in the ass!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I was under the impression that most half-breeds tend to be sterile. But you don't fit within any rule" he mentioned back.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and turned the other cheek.

"Hey what happened to your face? Don't tell me those stupid demons actually got a scratch on the mighty Inuyasha" Kouga taunted playfully. He frowned suddenly as a guilty look came over Sesshoumaru's face and Inuyasha stared away in shame. With a gruff Kouga leaned over to Inuyasha and grabbed his chin. Without warning his tongue came slowly over the half-demon's cheek, licking away the blood.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

Kouga smirked, pulling away just a bit. "Taking care of all your problems dog, have a problem with that? I have no trouble being responsible…which is why I offered to Inuyasha to father your bastard since you obviously don't look up to the task" Kouga gloated.

Sesshoumaru eyed Inuyasha as though he had been the one to do something terribly wrong.

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't accept. But there isn't any reason why I shouldn't. You don't care what I do, remember?"

"Don't mock lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken scolded. "My lord is very capable of doing anything. He just doesn't want to look after your offspring!"

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru snapped at him, making the small demon sink further down into his seat. He turned to Inuyasha, looking him square in the face. "I take care of my own."

Inuyasha hand tightened into a fist. He wanted to pop the demon in the head for such callous words. He knew that couldn't be true. If Sesshoumaru cared so much about his blood relations then maybe he wouldn't have tried to kill him! He wouldn't have left him as a hostage. He didn't understand this backward logic. He was already related to Sesshoumaru but the demon cared less than shit about him while the first mention of a baby and Sesshoumaru already seemed to care.

"I have a better idea. I'll go home and get it removed. I certainly don't want you taking care of me out of obligation. Besides it sounds to me like you already have a kid to look after" Inuyasha pointed out.

Kouga looked appalled. "You would do that? Are you dense? You would kill your own blood just because you don't want pity? Sounds selfish and prideful to me."

"It doesn't matter what you think Kouga. This isn't your baby! It's his and he obviously doesn't want anything to do with me or it!" Inuyasha pointed back at Sesshoumaru.

"I hate talking in circles. I won't repeat myself." Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's hand and jerked it down. "I'm going to do this."

"You say that now but you might change your mind by the end of nine months" Inuyasha complained. The two made an odd face at the reply. "What? Don't you two know how long a baby takes to grow?"

Kouga stifled a soft snicker. "Yeah but clearly you don't. You really are thick in the head mutt. You are not having a human baby. Dog demons are born in about two months. Nine months for a pregnancy? My god, humans are pathetic." Kouga cackled. "No wonder they die so easily. You wouldn't last being defenseless for that long in this area. Weak demons get picked out like bugs."

Sesshoumaru felt a tinge more of guilt as Inuyasha remained stark white and numb head to toe.

Inuyasha had to hold onto the ground to withstand the dizziness that came over him. Now that he thought about it, it was rather early for him to be showing signs of nausea in a human pregnancy. But did really being three fourths dog demon ensure the baby would develop like a normal dog demon? Why did heredity have to be such a bitch? "T-two months….m-my life is over…" he whimpered miserably.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N**: Poor Inuyasha; his body applies more to dog time than human time ^_^ a benefit for us I say. How you all enjoyed so far! Please review! Update will probably come on the 8th this week.


	12. No Good with Words

**Chapter Twelve**

**No Good with Words**

Inuyasha grimaced as he marched ahead in time with Sesshoumaru's calm but hasty steps. It was more effort than he thought simply trying to keep up with the demon and he wasn't the only one who thought so. Jaken was also having to do a hop or feeble dash to pace with Sesshoumaru. Already Inuyasha was regretting his decision to leave with Sesshoumaru rather than stay behind with Kouga. He owed it to Sesshoumaru to at least finish helping him get back the Meido stone but it was not as encouraging as before knowing that he now had a time limit for the task. He never thought it would take even a month to receive the stone but seeing as how he lacked training and Sesshoumaru the patience to teach him, they were not going to stand a decent chance in his opinion.

Sesshoumaru flicked his eyes gradually to the back of the line he had formed and seeing Inuyasha already forming a bit of sweat on his brow. It was to be expected when they had been traveling two days straight with only a few hours rest in between. Inuyasha was not one to point out that overexertion was a common method of miscarriage since he was still skeptical in the reality of his own pregnancy. Finally Sesshoumaru came to a halt, causing the hanyou to bump into him from behind.

"Hey! Warn somebody when you're going to stop" he grumbled.

"Rest. We will pick up in the morning" Sesshoumaru remarked, noting the sun nearly making its full descent."

Jaken plopped down instantly in a pant. "Thank you my lord. If only I were as great as to keep up with you" he mentioned.

Inuyasha was not so easily accepting. "We don't need your pity. We have at least another hour of light left." He swayed lightly in his spot but caught himself in time. "The sooner we get there the sooner we can end this" he insisted.

"We aren't following Naraku" Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Huh? What? Why not?! I thought that was the whole point of this?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You can't fight him; especially now. I will do so on my own" Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"And what do you expect me to do? Why'd you make me leave?" he grumbled back, already feeling annoyance start to set in.

"I'm taking you to my home. At least there I know you will be out of trouble."

Inuyasha grounded his teeth together. "You mean to tell me you dragged me away from an already promising shelter to walk two days in the middle of nowhere so I can stay at your home and do nothing? Like hell I will! I'm going to fight so you don't' have any crap to say about this later! I won't have you blaming me if you lose."

"I'd be more annoyed if you stayed with that wolf" Sesshoumaru retorted back bitterly.

Inuyasha snorted mockingly. "Don't know why, it's not like I was actually going to become his mate or anything. Don't tell me you're jealous someone else is interested in me when you treat me like crap" Inuyasha growled out.

"More like a defiant child…" he answered back, making the hairs on Inuyasha's neck stand up with irritation.

"Well this defiant child isn't going to be reprimanded by you anymore."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and turned his back to the pouting hanyou. "I'm going to get dinner. Stay here." Jaken eagerly jumped up and raced after his master, preferring the company of Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha.

"I worry for you my lord, Inuyasha is nothing but trouble. Are you really prepared to be the father to his child?" Jaken asked nervously. He could never truly see Sesshoumaru in a fatherly' position except with Rin and even then he was rather distant and unaffectionate. He imagined Sesshoumaru was a remarkably protective father type but never a socially interactive one, just like his father before him.

Sesshoumaru scowled lightly and cleared his throat. "I won't be as the old man. I won't go around abandoning my family."

Jaken was more disgusted than shocked that his master actually referred to the hanyou as family now. Did getting someone pregnant really change your point of view this much? He was sure it had to be Sesshoumaru's sense of duty rather than choice.

"Jaken…" Sesshoumaru called casually.

"Yes my lord?"

"Pregnancy…have you seen it be?"

Jaken felt a faint blush come to his own cheeks at the question. Was Sesshoumaru seriously trying to ask him for advice on how to take care of an expecting mother? "I'm afraid I'm as inexperienced as you my lord. I hear only rumors hear and there" he mentioned. He smiled nervously as Sesshoumaru gave him a sort of "tell me" look. "I hear that it is important to keep the mother calm and without stress. Physical and emotion strain can hurt the baby…"

Sesshoumaru darted his eyes slowly to the ground and muttered more to himself, "physical strain?"

Jaken quickly stuttered out, "n-not including sexual activities my lord! I hear it is more beneficial…to be active during this time." Jaken added with a deepening blush. He never imagined himself having this sort of conversation with his master but he could see it was putting the yokai at ease.

"…What else?"

"Umm…you can talk to it. The baby" Jaken pointed out. "I think it helps the baby to hear its parents."

Sesshoumaru frowned and looked at Jaken as though he were telling him a lie. "That sounds foolish. How can it hear through the stomach?" Sesshoumaru retorted.

Jaken shrugged and sheepishly slowed in his walking so not to be right beside his master. "They are just things I've heard my lord. I'm sorry…" he muttered.

A stern 'hnn' came from the lord's lips and he marched swiftly ahead. He could smell a wild boar nearby. Dinner would be ready in no time. Surely enough Sesshoumaru had made the catch and the kill within enough time to return to camp before sundown. Inuyasha was impossibly bored just waiting for them to come; it showed by all the meaningless doodles he had had made in the dirt. The hanyou quickly tossed the twig he was using the moment he noticed Sesshoumaru staring.

"…More meat? Damn, do you demons ever eat any vegetables?" Inuyasha grumbled as he looked over Sesshoumaru's catch. Kouga had been the same in preparing a massive carnivorous meal.

"Do you really want to go around eating plants?" Sesshoumaru asked in mild disgust.

"Sorry I didn't grow up hunting like you. I was human remember? I need more than just protein…so will the baby" Inuyasha huffed back.

"It can't eat now. What does that matter?" Sesshoumaru countered. He was offended by Inuyasha's sudden incredulous expression.

"Are you numb in the head or something? Of course the baby is going to eat whatever I eat! How else is it going to grow?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Seriously you act like you don't know anything at all. That's common sense where I come from…"

The silver haired yokai growled lightly and slammed the fat pig to the ground. "You come from here! You are not a human and you will cease to live as one. You'll eat what all demons eat, stay where demons stay, and talk like you are a demon." Sesshoumaru hissed back.

Inuyasha snuffed and crossed his arms. "What's so great about being a demon?" He fell back on his palms when Sesshoumaru suddenly kneeled to his level, taking a lock of his hair in his hand and pulling his head forward.

"…You are better this way…" he stated with absolute certainty. The firmness of his tone alone made Inuyasha hot with shame and bashfulness. Simply being in such close proximity with Sesshoumaru made him lightheaded. He tried hard as he could not to stare helplessly into Sesshoumaru's enchanting golden eyes but the longer the yokai remained there the harder it became. He bit his lower lip as he heard his own heart thumping in his chest and was all the sure Sesshoumaru heard it as well. The moment was sure to last longer if not for Inuyasha's stomach that growl in protest of waiting.

To Inuyasha's great dismay, Sesshoumaru pulled away and eagerly commenced in setting a fire to cook the beast. Clearing his throat, Inuyasha sat up and turned his back to the demon till the meal was completed.

Sesshoumaru had given Inuyasha a generous share and had been glad to do it when he saw how quickly the hanyou began to eat it. He was glad to know nausea did not kill the other's appetite completely.

"Despite all your talk, you have eaten all you had" Sesshoumaru taunted with a small smirk.

Inuyasha was caught licking his fingers the second time around and had tossed a leg bone to the side carelessly. "Shut up, I didn't say I hated meat. I just get tired of it sometimes" he insisted back.

"Then I guess you would not like another piece" Sesshoumaru concluded, picking up the last section. Inuyasha lunged forward to grab it as well.

"I didn't say that!" Inuyasha gapped speechlessly as Sesshoumaru handed it to him instead of eating it himself. He looked back at Sesshoumaru's own remains that were far smaller than his own. "You not hungry?"

"I already ate earlier…"

Jaken pouted lightly knowing that to be a lie as did Inuyasha. There was no time Sesshoumaru had snuck in a meal between the times they had left the wolf's den till now. Rather than call him on the lie, Inuyasha shrugged and continued to eat.

Though Sesshoumaru did not laugh out loud, his amusement was obvious by the slight curving of his eyes and lips. Jaken and Inuyasha both had dropped like flies mere minutes after filling their guts. It was quite a scene to see Inuyasha laying spread out on his back among a nest of boar bones with his head tossed back and a massive snoring storm erupting from his opened mouth. The yokai gave an exasperated sigh and cleaned up the mess around himself and Jaken. He hesitated as he neared the hanyou. It was a short moment, but he found himself staring at the other's stomach. It seemed like a magic portal all of a sudden; a bringer of life. Apprehensively, he looked at Inuyasha's face and the small stream of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Then his eyes returned to the hanyou's stomach. He didn't consider himself fearful but more so cautious as he lifted his hand over the flat surface of the hanyou's clothes. He kept a careful eye out for change on Inuyasha's face as his hand guided beneath the folds of the hanyou's kosode. His fingers twitched as they felt the amazing, soft warmth of his abdomen beneath the fabric. Inuyasha subconsciously chuckled as Sesshoumaru's long talons grazed his skin gracefully.

Carefully, Sesshoumaru laid his palm over the spot he imagined his child to reside. He knew well he would not be able to feel it but there was a great sense of longing forming in him. He wanted to know so much now. What would it look like? Would it be a girl or boy? Would it…love him? A part of him was appeased with the thought that he might have another Rin around. Despite himself, he gradually lowered his body down until his head now hovered over the other's stomach. Tugging his hair over his shoulder with his free hand he pressed his ear down to it. His pointed ears tingled from the heat and he was disappointed by the empty sound of air.

"You…" he muttered finally. He hesitated hearing Inuyasha's snoring roll down to a normal sounding breath but still he did not move. "Don't leave me…and I won't leave you…" Sesshoumaru demanded of it.

Sesshoumaru wished he could receive some sort of confirmation that his message was heard but nothing came. In fact it sounded much quieter than before. Not even the sound of Inuyasha's breathing was quite as noticeable. His eyes moved up slowly and noticed the wide pair of amber orbs staring down at him. In that instant a feeling Sesshoumaru truly had never felt before became so overwhelming he had the urge to scream out; embarrassment. Rather than act quickly and try to pretend he had not done that, he raised his head up slowly and lowered his hand to his side. It did not help his discomfort to have Inuyasha remain as silent as he did.

"…Y-you…were talking to it?" Inuyasha gasped softly, his own cheeks turning a fiery red.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and sat up straight. "Why not? I don't want it to grow up incoherent and dumb like y-"

"Don't do that!" Inuyasha blurted out. Sesshoumaru was taken aback. Inuyasha sat up carefully and straightened his kosode to cover up his stomach again. "Don't…try to ruin everything with an insult. You…don't have to push people away so that you don't feel uncomfortable."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth lightly. "I don't."

"You do! All the time! I don't have to know you long to tell you do it all the time. Not once have you mentioned any friend or family fondly…You don't have a lot of people you care about…because you are so cold and you push them away" Inuyasha insisted.

"I don't like being analyzed by you. You have no idea what you are talking about."

"I do, because I use to do the same thing." Inuyasha explained. "My mother died and I was left without anyone in the world. I couldn't even remember having met our father. I didn't trust anybody and I didn't want to get to know anybody. Everyone was just going to leave me like they did. I was never adopted. I was mad at everyone and I stayed mad at everyone until I was old enough to leave. I didn't make any friends or connections with people. I found work and lived by myself. I only ever got Kagome as a girlfriend because she thought I was cute and even then it wasn't like I was affectionate with her or anything."

Sesshoumaru felt the need to snort at the statements. "Then we make a lovely pair, don't we? We are hardly fit to have a child."

"I think we'll fit…We may not know anything about love right now but we can learn can't we?" Inuyasha smiled lightly. "I don't like you very much but I think I can spare the pup a few loving moments" he chuckled.

Sesshoumaru grumbled and shoved Inuyasha on the head. "Who would want to be liked by you? You have nothing good to offer."

"You weren't saying that when you were busy screwing me!" Inuyasha huffed back, jerking forward a bit to be in Sesshoumaru's face. "You aren't any better. You barely know the kid and you are already demanding it stay by your side forever!"

A faint tinge of pink actually surfaced to the yokai's face. "That. You never mention again" he demanded.

Inuyasha smirked. "Mention what? That the mighty, emotionless Sesshoumaru, actually felt lonely? I think everyone around will love to hear it" he chuckled. "Not like you can't keep me from telling" he gloated.

"I will."

"How?" Inuyasha slid back as he felt the sudden force press against him. His eyes went wide and he couldn't let out a much need gasp as his lips were blocked by another set. Hastily, he shoved Sesshoumaru back. "What was that? Why do you always have to fucking kiss like that?" he yelled out. "You suck at timing!" Inuyasha complained. "You think everyone just wants to be attacked like that without a warning?"

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows at the statement and moved his hand around to the hanyou's neck. "Are you telling me you want me to ask you permission?"

"Ah…uh…well…it wouldn't hurt…I just think…you need to work on timing…" Inuyasha could feel his heart beating swiftly again as Sesshoumaru held him there. He waited anxiously to see if the yokai would ask him permission this time or at least warns him but to his dismay Sesshoumaru released him and stood up. "H-hey, what are you doing?"

"Do I need you permission to not kiss you too hanyou?" Sesshoumaru retorted as he started to kick at the fire with some dirt.

Inuyasha pouted lightly. "No…" He lowered back to the ground and crossed his arms as he stared up at the sky. "You really are a heartless bastard" he retorted one last time before the light of the fire disappeared completely.

"Yet you still want me to kiss you."

"Not anymore!"

"Good. Then I won't."

"Urgh!" Inuyasha mumbled out as he rolled roughly to his side.

To Be Continued…

A/N: My apologies for the late update. It is much further than what I had promised but I have been so busy I couldn't get around finishing writing the chapter. Hopefully I will have the next one ready in much shorter a time^_^ I'll aim for at least Saturday or Sunday.


	13. A Bag Full of Fun

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A Bag Full of Fun**

Sesshoumaru faintly remembered when he had dozed off for the night. He was even less aware of the time that had passed till he woke up. It was much too quiet around the area. Sesshoumaru had been plagued with paranoia and suspicion even in his subconscious state. By the time he opened his eyes and discovered Inuyasha gone from his stop he was all the more assured of his reason to worry. He frowned lightly as he looked around only to find Jaken also fast asleep and unaware of the situation. Reluctantly he rose up, grabbing his blades at his hip.

"Inuyasha" he retorted firmly in a call. He certainly didn't want to end up yelling as if he were actually worried about the hanyou but he didn't like the feeling of not knowing where he was.

He walked eastward, following Inuyasha's scent as well as something a little less pleasant. He paused a fair distance from a wall of bushes and just above the outline was a white haired head with downward cupping dog ears. He didn't need to ask to figure out what was going on as it would make the situation only more uncomfortable for the both of them. He waited there for what he had hoped would be only a minute but soon turned into five. He heard a temperamental whine come from the other behind the bushes.

"What is wrong" Sesshoumaru found himself asking against his better judgment to just walk away.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing over there? Go away!" Inuyasha cried out, his face exploding with red as he crouched lower.

"You disappear without warning and I'm the one who gets yelled at?" Sesshoumaru chirped unsatisfactory.

"I was going to come back before you woke up…" Inuyasha whimpered. He mewled in discomfort and worry as he rustled further in the bushes.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked again. He was frustrated when Inuyasha refused to answer. He never believed he would be in a situation like this and it was embarrassing to know he was now. "Look if you are having trouble…I can go get you something" he retorted.

"Ah…shut up! Don't talk about it!" Inuyasha yelled out with humiliation. "That's not it…not entirely…" he growled out.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Then what is? This sort of thing happens to everyone…" he admitted. Sesshoumaru could have sworn he heard the beginning of crying coming from the hanyou. "Inuyasha?"

"I hate you."

Sesshoumaru growled in the back of his throat. "Surely you can't be blaming this on me. What did I do?"

"Bastard….you gave me w-w-worms!" Inuyasha screamed out.

Sesshoumaru's expression was blank for only a moment as he tried to comprehend what was being said. Despite his usual collect presence, he had dedicated one moment to not being himself and for the first time in a long time he had let out an actual laugh.

"Ahh! What the hell?" Inuyasha cried out. "Don't laugh! You and that damn wolf have been shoving with all sorts of weird shit!"

Sesshoumaru had to casually slip his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing louder. "You really are pathetic. Barely a dog demon for two weeks and already catching things" Sesshoumaru taunted. He shook his head and stepped back.

"I hate the feudal era" he complained.

"And you don't have this sort of thing back in the modern world?" Sesshoumaru countered. "Just stay up. I'll go to a physician." Sesshoumaru offered.

Inuyasha sneered and sucked his teeth. "Why the hell would you do anything nice for me?"

"Not for you fool; for the baby. You said so yourself, whatever you eat the baby eats. Why should it suffer because of your poor health?" Sesshoumaru insisted. "I'll be back shortly. Try not to get into any trouble." With that Sesshoumaru rushed off, sure he would find a village with a good enough physician to help him with this problem. Whether it was a long travel or not he at least had one joke to bring him amusement along the way.

The village was unusually peaceful and quiet for a midday expedition with demons. One demon in particular gave people no fear or discomfort to see wandering around. A tiny fox demon with biddy green eyes and a child's face came knocking at a physician's door. He let himself into the shop only seeing a few people ahead of him with questions and requests for the physician. He smiled lightly as he clutched his small bag of coins in his hand. He moved into line, coming to stand behind a tall man with long silver hair. He was in awe by the adult demon, clearly there for some serious business as he looked stern and determined. Finally with a few minutes of waiting for the other customers it finally came to the turn of the demon right before him. The little demon curiously listened for what problem the other could be there fore.

Suddenly he burst into a fit of giggles when he heard the dog demon asking for medicine to help get rid of worms. He imagined the male howling around as he scraped his butt along the grass in circles. He was even more amused to hear the physician say a price and the demon to make a face that clearly meant 'I have no money'. He was nearly rolled on the floor with laughter and failed to notice the cold golden eyes now on him. He gasped suddenly as he felt something jerk from his hand. Looking at his empty palm he cried out. He was flabbergasted at the dog demon placed _his_ coin pouch on the counter!

"Hey! What'ya do that for!?" he cried out as the dog demon was handed the medicine.

"Move kid" Sesshoumaru retorted, slipping pass the boy with ease and heading for the door.

"The name is Shippo! And that was my money!" he screamed out, rushing after the demon only to find him completely vanished when he got out the door. Shippo whimpered out and stomped. "You dirty dog demon! I'll make you pay!" he cried out.

Inuyasha was still in shock of how quickly Sesshoumaru had returned not to mention he had helped him at all. He tried not to mention a word of the situation not even for a thank you. Sesshoumaru seemed fine with that idea as well.

"Catch some fish for lunch. Hopefully that is safe enough for you" Sesshoumaru suggested.

Inuyasha was about to make a fuss about why he had to be the one to go fishing but he was soon reminded that Sesshoumaru had bothered to go to the physician for him so it was least he could do for troubling the other. With a huff and a march the hanyou went to the lake. He rolled up his pants and sleeves and stepped into the water. He would have better luck simply clawing at the fish than building a rod without any string and waiting for something to bite.

"Why don't you use some bait?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha grimaced. "Like what?"

"Worms…" Sesshoumaru commented in a tone that dripped with unreleased laughter. He stepped out in time to avoid a sudden rock that came hurling at him. "Suit yourself. This will just take longer" he taunted.

"Not if you don't stand there watching me like a hawk! Go do something useful!"

Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked and turned back for camp. It was about time Jaken woke up before he slept away the day.

Inuyasha grunted in annoyance as he waited around for fish to swim by and then went slapping away at them like a bear on Ritalin. It was a failed attempt most of the time and by the half of an hour he had managed to catch one directional challenged carp. By the end of the first hour he had caught a small white fish and by the next fifteen he had caught a few maturing tadpoles for Jaken. He had considered it a decent effort and was nearly exhausted by the end of it. He groaned as he looked over his pruned fingers and tone. He didn't want to do this again. He turned for the riverbank and paused as he noticed a puddle on the rocks where his fish has been thrown. Except now not one remained.

"What the-?"

"What have you been doing all this time?" Sesshoumaru questioned, walking over to the water's edge. "You haven't caught anything."

"What?! I totally did! Just there, I had several fish!" Inuyasha yelled out. Sesshoumaru looked to the spot the hanyou pointed at in skeptical doubt. "I swear! They were just there?"

"And I suppose the fish just walked away?" Sesshoumaru chided. "Forget it. I foresaw this happening so I went out and bought some rice and sides" Sesshoumaru retorted.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion as he saw what looked like a Yami stone idol starting to tremble over in the grass. He hadn't noticed that before. It seemed rather far from a temple to have deity statues around. He shrugged it off and came to shore with a defeated sigh. "Clearly you have little fair in me" Inuyasha complained. He paused as he heard a sudden rustle in the grass. Inuyasha briskly turned back around and gasped as he noticed the statue had vanished. "What the-?"

"What is wrong now?"

Inuyasha eagerly pointed out at the empty spot. "There was a little statue there, just now!"

"Are you feeling alright? I didn't know hallucinations were apart of your symptoms" Sesshoumaru countered.

Inuyasha huffed and marched ahead. "I'm not going crazy I swear."

The two reached the camp and too their surprise a meal that was obviously prepared by Sesshoumaru had been completely devoured or rather was nearly completely devours as they watched the kappa demon gobbling down the last of the rice. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth.

"Jaken…what do you think you are doing?"

"I was just so hungry I could not wait!" he exclaimed.

Inuyasha was completely dumbfounded when he noticed Jaken's speech had suddenly come so informal and without the use of a 'my lord'. Inuyasha frowned and slowly walked to the side as Jaken began being lectured by Sesshoumaru. The hanyou's eyes widened as he noticed something that definitely wasn't there before. A cute puffy fox tail was poking out from behind Jaken. He knew for a fact that was never there before since he had spent long hours looking at Jaken from behind because the damn kappa demon was running alongside Sesshoumaru every chance he got even if it meant leaving Inuyasha a few feet behind.

"Who are you and what haven you done with the real Jaken?" Inuyasha yelled out. He quickly drew out his sword.

A helpless yelp came from the demon's mouth as soon as he saw the rusty old blade transform into a mighty intimidating blade. Instantly a cloud of smoke appeared and with it a large floating pink balloon came rising up from the smoke.

"You took my fish didn't you! I knew I wasn't imagining things!" Inuyasha yelled out. He charged toward the pink balloon as it tried to float away.

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru called calmly but the hanyou was much too heated to take the time to listen to reason. Sesshoumaru frowned as Inuyasha suddenly went running off after the demon.

Inuyasha yelled out as the demon suddenly threw a small toy top at him. But before he could mockingly laugh at the effort it had transformed into a giant top, landing right on him. "Ahh!" Inuyasha yelled out as he was crushed into the ground, or at least he thought he was being crushed into the ground. To his surprise when he moved to push the top off of him it was an entirely easy feat. He blinked in disbelief as the top quickly turned back into a tiny toy. "Is this some type of joke?" he growled out. He didn't find it funny at all. He held out tessaiga and swung his blade. Again another cloud of smoke appeared as soon as a small snake was thrown in the way of the blow. A large snake appeared but Inuyasha was keen to not be fooled again. "Enough with your tricks!" he declared, slashing through the illusion with ease.

"Wahh!" the little demon whimpered out, trying to float higher for safety.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha quickly leaped up, grabbing the pink balloon by one of its thin string like arms. To his surprise it carried him higher up. "Hey!" Inuyasha peered down suddenly noticing how high up he was going. He was quickly loosing his grip as the balloon tried to wiggle him off. "W-wait!" He gasped out as his grip was lost and he came falling from the sky.

"Inuyasha" he heard his voice called before he felt a rough collision and a weight against him. He closed his eyes out of instinct and clenched tight to the sudden form around him. "Are you really this stupid? You should think of the baby!" Sesshoumaru hissed darkly, cradling Inuyasha in his arms.

Inuyasha's eyes popped open again and he looked around, finding himself caught by Sesshoumaru before any real damage could be done.

"Baby!?" came a child like voice. The two looked up as the pink balloon quickly transformed again. A small little fox demon came tumbling out of the sky with ease and landing on his feet. "You're pregnant? I-I wasn't trying to hurt anyone! I promise!" he cried out with concern.

Inuyasha looked over the small boy who couldn't be much older than six or seven. "Y-you're just a kid?" he muttered in disbelief. He felt embarrassed now over having tried to fight with a small child. He should have realized by all the childish pranks used.

"The name is Shippo! Stop calling me kid!" he demanded firmly. "You're not better than that big meanie who stole my money!" Shippo accused and pointed at Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha frowned and glared at Sesshoumaru. "Did you seriously steal money from a kid? You really are a heartless bastard." Inuyasha complained. Sesshoumaru merely grunted. Inuyasha huffed and pushed himself out of Sesshoumaru's hold. "I'm sorry kid; this jerk doesn't have any compassion for others. I don't have any money to pay you back but by the looks of it you were pretty hungry today…You can stick around for dinner if you want" Inuyasha offered.

Shippo smiled lightly and nodded. "Okay! I'll give your fish back."

"Why were you at the physician?" Sesshoumaru asked blandly. He assumed it had to be something important since the kid had been so dead set on revenge for the money.

"Oh I go there often to buy herbs. I want to practice with medicine." Shippo admitted. "I couldn't save my parents but someday…maybe I can save other people" he confessed sheepishly.

Inuyasha felt a nip at his heartstrings and tried not to let if show through. He had to admit he had a soft spot for orphans like himself. He looked at Sesshoumaru with a pleading look.

"No. We can't keep him" Sesshoumaru growled.

"You're no fair."

To Be Continued…

A/N: Lol a little lighthearted fun to take the tension off for you guys. It seems Sesshoumaru can have a soft side. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and stay alert for the next one tomorrow! Please review^_^


	14. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Parting Is Sweet Sorrow**

Watching the group made her stomach churn with disgust. A playful smile graced Inuyasha's lips as he spoke with the little fox demon. Even Sesshoumaru looked tolerable of the arrangement for now, sitting off to the side with his arms and legs crossed. One happy family and it was growing as they spoke. Kikyo could not stand to watch it much longer.

"That damn dog is a failure" she hissed to herself from the cliff top. The sun was setting and they had accomplished nothing for that day. She could have sworn Sesshoumaru would be making a fuss out of that when he was already on such a tight clock. She was beginning to question if his love of Rin was just as superficial as all his other emotions.

"Brooding doesn't suit such a pretty face."

Kikyo flicked her eyes hesitantly to the side as she caught sight of a man in a thick baboon's pelt. "What do you want?" she barked sharply.

"I want to be an ally. I've been watching you Kikyo. I keep an eye on anything that may benefit me. I see we share some mutual goal to take something from others."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Do not think I have not heard of you. You are Naraku are you not? I have had the great pleasure of collecting many souls of the bodies you've slain. Inuyasha would have been one of them. You got the stone from him, what more could you possibly want?"

"You should know it well priestess…I want power…I want immortality. I have one of the two now thanks to that half demon. The other has been a work in progress. I'm looking for a new body…I think I have found one" he mentioned. His eyes subtly directed to Sesshoumaru down below. "But you have some unfinished business with the demon I assume?"

Kikyo nodded darkly. "The demon must pay before he can die. He must feel every ounce of suffering."

"And how have you intended to do that?"

"By dragging the souls of every single being he cares about to the pits of hell. One barely seems enough now. He would have her replaced easily I see."

"Causing misery is my specialty priestess. Let me make quick work of your efforts so that I may get what I want as well."

Kikyo eyed him skeptically. "You are sure you can do this?"

"Without a doubt. I will give your demon a taste of betrayal, grief, regret, and never ending sorrow." Kikyo smirked lightly at the statement and turned back to look at the group.

Shippo chewed contently on his fish which only made Jaken frustrated because he was no longer the cute, little mascot of the group. Inuyasha chuckled whole heartedly as he swallowed another bite of his own fish.

"Slow it down Shippo or you're going to choke" he exclaimed. He peered over at Sesshoumaru who ate less as was becoming a usual occurrence. "You eat any less and you'll be losing weight" Inuyasha declared, pointing to the meal with determination.

"I've lost my appetite looking at you two" Sesshoumaru stated smugly. Truthfully he was uncomfortable with the arrangement as having another kid around only served as reminder why he was out here. Rin was waiting on him and he was wasting time with his half-witted brother and a fox demon. "Tomorrow we won't be taking any breaks" he decided out loud.

"What? You can't be serious." Inuyasha complained. "I'm not made with exhaustive recovery abilities like you. You act like you are never tired" he retorted.

"Don't insult my lord! He has no such weakness!" Jaken declared.

"Inuyasha smirked lightly. "Then why does he keep letting me have my way. You must have a soft spot for kids too" he chuckled.

Shippo smiled meekly. "Wanna take a bath together?" he asked. Sesshoumaru merely glared at him with an obvious rejection. Inuyasha eagerly patted the boy on the back and nodded.

"Sure we'll just let this sour puss stay dirty" he retorted.

"Don't forget about the worms" Sesshoumaru stated in a matter of fact tone that made Inuyasha stumble as he tried to stand.

"I said shut up about that!" Inuyasha growled and marched ahead toward the lake. Shippo giggled and stood up.

"You should try being nicer Mr. Sesshoumaru. You were really worried for him back at the physician. Your face was so serious I thought maybe someone was dying" Shippo pointed out as he pulled his eyes narrow to mimic Sesshoumaru's stern face. "My papa was like you, always pretending to be brave and unmoved."

"Who says I'm pretending?"

Shippo giggled and hopped off after Inuyasha. The hanyou was already half-way undressed when he found him. Shippo quickly followed suit, slipping out of his clothes faster than Inuyasha could. He blinked slowly when he saw Inuyasha's back. There along his spine was a thin, line of black. It looked more like a vein than a scar. Shippo wasn't sure of what it was but it didn't look like a very serious thing. He disregarded it completely and cannonball into the lake. Inuyasha laughed as a wave splashed over him and quickly followed.

"Damn, I miss baths at home." Inuyasha chirped as he raised his head above the chilled water.

"Where is your home?"

Inuyasha hesitated and frowned as he was quickly reminded of his situation. "It doesn't matter now…I don't have a home anymore."

Shippo kicked his legs slowly under the water to keep afloat. "Then you're just like me" he chuckled.

Inuyasha didn't feel as enthusiastic about that statement as the young fox did. "Shippo…what happened to your parents?"

"My mama died a long time ago and my papa took care of me until recently. Unfortunately…he was killed by the thunder brothers….I've been alone ever since. I know I'm not very strong but someday I want to avenge my father. Then after that…I'm doing to go into medicine and save people any way I can" Shippo declared.

"Why not just become a fighter? If you become strong enough to kill those guys can't you just save other people by protecting them?" Inuyasha asked.

"No…that means I'll have to kill more. I don't want to kill unnecessarily…" he admitted. Shippo sighed lightly. "What happened to your family?"

It took a moment of silence for Inuyasha to gather up words to say. "I'm not sure really. Lately I've been figuring out things but I'm not so sure they are true. My mom died when I was just a kid. She got really sick one day and couldn't take care of me anymore at least that's what the orphanage told me. As for my dad…I don't really remember him that much. I was told by…by Sesshoumaru that he died trying to protect me and my mom when I was a baby…"

"What's wrong with that? At least he cared about you" Shippo stated.

"But…something doesn't sound right about it. You see…a few days ago I had a dream or maybe a memory…my mom was talking to a man. She wanted him to take us far away from here. I thought maybe that was my dad. If so…" Inuyasha was cut short when he heard a crackling in the bushes. He stared at it only to find nothing emerges. He didn't like not knowing what something was. "Wait here" he exclaimed. Inuyasha quickly swam over to the edge and pulled himself out. Not giving himself a moment to dry he redressed and followed after the sound. Shippo frowned as he watched Inuyasha head farther in the opposite direction of camp.

Inuyasha was bewildered by a sweet smell that started to pervade in the air. Pleasant scents like this never bothered him much before but with this nose he was starting to fill nauseated by its smell. He stopped short of the end of the forest where the trees vanished away into a field of beautiful flowers, glowing in the night. He had never seen something so enchanting like out of a story book. He turned his head sure this was not somewhere Sesshoumaru would appreciate him venturing off to. He gasped quickly as he turned behind him and found the forest had completely vanished. Now nothing remained but endless fields of flowers.

"What the heck?" he questioned. He doubted this was just another prank of Shippo's. Were there other fox demons that could use stronger magic? He wouldn't doubt it. In this time and world nothing made sense to him. Anything seemed possible.

"What a beautiful smell…" came a coy voice just dripping with lust.

Inuyasha felt a shiver run down his spine and he turned back to the middle of the field. Now standing there was a man with long curly black hair and overwhelming white robes. "Who the hell are you?" he exclaimed. He reached at his hip for the tessaiga but to his surprise he had forgotten his sword at camp. Why wasn't he thinking?

"I am the flower prince Kaou and you my young man have a beautifully tortured soul…it smells so absolutely wonderful" he chuckled lowly.

Inuyasha could feel his legs beneath him getting weak. He stepped back away but soon found it impossible. He yelped as a couple of vines broke free of the ground and wrapped around his ankles. "Oh crap!" he shouted. He quickly tried to kick up and scratch at the vines but another pair quickly rose and captured his arms. "Let me go!" he screamed out.

"Why? Don't you want peace? I can give that to you. You won't ever have to feel loneliness again. Not from your mother…or your father…or even your half brother…" he chirped.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he jerked harder at the vines. "How do you know about that? W-who told you?!" he exclaimed.

"No one…your beautifully wrecked soul did" he chuckled. He moved closer to Inuyasha and stroked his finger along the other's chest. "Oh your sorrow is so intoxicating…I will take great pleasure in riding you of it…"

"Stop!" Inuyasha yelled out. He tried to wiggle away from the other's touch. He closed his eyes, desperately hoping this was all just a figment of his imagination. He opened his eyes again but rather than seeing the flower prince in front of him he was looking at the saddened face of his own mother. "W-what is this?"

"_Inuyasha…" she whispered. A sudden violent cough came over her. She quickly covered his mouth and drew closer to the small boy at her beside. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha…" She pulled the thin blanket around their shoulders as she sat beside the well. Snow began to fall._

_The young Inuyasha was crying, eyes freely flowing from his eyes. "It's not your fault mama…" he exclaimed. "Just get better" he insisted. _

_She smiled meekly and nodded. She looked ahead seeing a long yard that soon met with a street. Strange machines came passing by on the road followed by sounds she could not hope to understand. "I promised him I would wait for him…and I will."_

"_Who?"_

"_Your father of course. He promised he would return for us. He promised…" she whimpered._

"_How mama? How will he find us?"_

"_He just will. Don't you know? We are never too far from his reach" she said with a blind unmoved smile._

_Little Inuyasha frowned in confusion. He clinched her hand more tightly._

"_What are you saying?" Inuyasha called out. He didn't understand it at all. He shook his head in frustration. "My father died when I was just a baby. Why would you wait for him! Why would you…?" Inuyasha clenched his fist tightly as he watched the snow fall down on their heads. She kept him close with her warmth but he could see the cold turning her pale and frigid yet she waited by the well as though any moment the man she spoke of would come leaping from it. He breathed out heavily as he saw his younger self drift into a cold sleep. He was beginning to feel the chill as well. He shivered as the cold air blew across him but he couldn't move out of its reach._

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru grunted out loudly. He marched ahead, coming to the ending of the forest and pausing as he saw the field of flowers. The air was toxic with a sweet poison and he knew better than anyone of its danger. He looked down to Jaken and Shippo whose hair was still wet as he had come to get him as soon as Inuyasha did not return. "Wait here you two" he demanded. He moved forward, leaving the two behind and moved carefully through the flowers. He frowned heavily as he saw him then. Inuyasha stood up by vines and from the waist down his body had turned to soil. His eyes were open and hazed over like a fog remained. Even more unsettling was the blood coming from the hanyou's eyes in the form of tears. Sesshoumaru snarled and looked ahead to the man standing among the flowers. "What have you done to him?"

"I am giving him peace. He will be with the others soon…" Kaou chirped. Sesshoumaru looked around in unease now seeing a multitude of people along the ground, completely turned to soil; travelers, monks, women, and children; anyone foolish enough to walk into this trap and Inuyasha would be among them soon enough. Kaou smiled to Sesshoumaru. "You would make a lovely addition…my flowers will love the soil you make…so cool and refreshing…oh you've have been bottling you pain for quite some time demon" he moaned in delightful ecstasy. He licked his lips. "You have been permanently scared by your sorrow…I see it…right here" he pointed gracefully to Sesshoumaru's heart. "I can ease all your pain. I will give you the closure you have always longed for."

Sesshoumaru briskly drew out the tokijin. "Enough of your talking. I'll give you true peace right here and now" Sesshoumaru insisted. He charged fort he demon, slashing down vines as they rose to take him. His limps were spared soon as he cut down the confining plant life. With a swift swing of his blade he sent a bright wave of demonic power toward the demon. The flower prince eagerly drew up a soil villager with his vines and shielded the blow.

"Tell me…how it feels to know your father wanted to see him…" he pointed to Inuyasha. "In his final moments of life rather than spend it with you? How did it feel when you told…no asked your father to stay…he left without a moment's thought?" Kaou chuckled.

"Shut your mouth pathetic demon." Sesshoumaru demanded calmly. "My past is not for your amusement." He slashed again only to have the same result and the prince move further away from him.

"Do you know what is really so sad right now?" The flower prince smiled wickedly. "Everyone has been lying to you…ignoring you…" he could see the look of curiosity forming on the demon's face as though he were asking 'what do you mean' and so he told him. "As we speak…I have learned more than you" he chuckled. "You think you father died that day…the day you had a curse put on you…" he laughed louder. "But didn't die…he didn't die at all. No…your beloved father…was very much alive. He was with the human woman and her son…" he chuckled. "And you were here morning his death…so sad."

Sesshoumaru halted, his blade suddenly feeling so heavy. "What…?"

"Your father rather have you think he were dead than let you know he dumped you for your brother. If you don't believe me, have a look for yourself…" Kaou grabbed up a fistful of pollen from his flowers and blew it over to the dog demon. Sesshoumaru wanted to move out of the way but the wind didn't work in his favor. His eyes stung as the pink powder floated into his vision.

_The ground was completely white. He peered down at his feet that were completely submerged in the calf high snow. He looked up and across the field. There sitting in the snow nearly covered completely was a woman and a small child. He frowned recognizing the face though it was now covered in a matt of black hair instead of white. The woman looked deathly pale and the boy was already a stone. He wanted to walk closer but stiffened as he noticed a figure suddenly emerging from the well they leaned against. His eyes widened as a familiar high pulled ponytail came into view. His father's stern golden eyes came warmly on the woman sitting there. He quickly kneeled in front of her and pulled her close into his arms. She smiled and wept._

"_I knew you would come…you always keep your promises" she exclaimed. She held onto him close but a cough overcame her quickly. He pulled away in shock as her blood stained his armor. _

"_Izayoi!"_

"_I'm sorry…I've let you down…"_

"_You could never do that."_

"_How did they take it? Sesshoumaru and Inukimi?"_

_Inutashio frowned in thought and finally poked. "I went to tell them but…Inukimi was the only one there. She…did not think fondly of me. Sesshoumaru…"_

"_I know…" Izayoi whispered softly. _

"_I figured he would be after you soon enough and I'm sorry. I'm sorry he has driven you to this forsaken place. I will face him and make our home safe once again I swear it!" _

"_Don't…don't leave me again…please" Izayoi pleaded. She looked to Inuyasha dead in her arms. "Don't ever leave us again…" she begged. _

_Inutashio looked in horror as Inuyasha laid frozen in his dying mother's grasp. "I have failed you both…" he sighed. He dug into his clothing and pulled a necklace from him with a large purple stone. He carefully pulled Inuyasha into his arms and placed the stone on his chest. "This will be my last gift to you…" The stone began to glow and gradually vanished into the boy's skin till it restored it natural pinkish tone. He released a breath in his sleep. He stood up and gathered Izayoi into his hold. The three turned and headed off. Izayoi leaned heavily against the demon and their child asleep in his hold._

_Sesshoumaru trembled faintly from what he wanted to believe was the cold. He breathed out heavily and turned his gaze away. His second shock came from finding Inuyasha standing on the other end of the field, still mesmerized by the scene of his parents fleeing. Sesshoumaru felt a sharp indifference in the tears that came from Inuyasha's eyes. He didn't want to wake up and face him right now. He couldn't. But he had a feeling he would not have much of a choice soon enough._

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Windtunnel!"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Some more light has shed on the past of our heroes. I will try to explain it so far in a way everyone can understand without having to flip character to character:

**History so far**: We now know that Sesshoumaru was always under the impression that Inutashio died while protecting Izayoi and Inuyasha when he was just a baby. But according to Inuyasha's hazy and scarce memory (will be explained why later) Inutashio didn't die and lived into his early childhood. Inutashio and Izayoi wanted to live a peaceful life together without being bothered by his other family and people who are against their relationship. Inutashio tells Izayoi he will go and tell his old family he is leaving them for good (despite them already being under the impression he died) and run away with Izayoi. He says he will return in 3 days but during that time Izayoi decides to take Inuyasha to the priestess Kikyo to be sealed into a human form. Sesshoumaru (under the belief that his father was dead for some years now), was out to kill Izayoi. He tracked her down in the village and chased her until she fell into the bone eater's well. Izayoi still believes Inutashio can find her no matter where she goes and waits in that same spot long enough for herself to catch illness and Inuyasha to die. Inutashio finds them as she expected, despite being on the late side. He was unsuccessful in telling his family because when he got there Sesshoumaru was already gone (bc he was out hunting Izayoi). Deciding to stay where they are now, he brings back Inuyasha with the Meido stone and they all intend to start a new life.

More to come soon! Hope you all enjoyed so far! How will Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's relationship stand when Kikyo and now Naraku are working to ruin them forever?


	15. Separation

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Separation**

Inuyasha stared blankly up at the ceiling. He was surprised there was even a ceiling. Last he remembered he was in a sea of white and cold but his setting now was far from a similarity. The air was no longer sweet; instead it smelled of old dry wood and dust. While he preferred to question things right of the bat he couldn't bring himself to stir up a fit. It wasn't until the sound of door being slid open that he spared a sideward glance. Miroku stood there with a relieved smile.

"You are going to make a habit of this aren't you?"

"Of being saved by you?" Inuyasha frowned deeply and sat up. "Like hell I will. Next time I'll be the one doing all the saving" he retorted bitterly. He didn't know for how much longer he would have to stand this weakness of him. He felt out of place needing help from others. He had a feeling he should be stronger than this, braver, and less idiotic at some point of obtaining his demonic powers.

Miroku opened the door wider and a furry ball of energy came rushing through. Inuyasha grunted as he was suddenly tackled by the young fox demon.

"Hey! Watch it!" he retorted, quickly shoving Shippo off being his soreness came back. "I'm not your trampoline."

"What's that?"

Inuyasha huffed and didn't dignify the young demon with an answer. It would be a long day if he had to explain everything from the modern world. He looked around the room and found it uneasily empty. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

Miroku's happiness quickly mellowed away into contempt. Even Shippo did not look ecstatic about answering. It was the calm lady that strolled into the room that cleared the air with a blunt reply of, "he abandoned you". Inuyasha was tempted to snarl at the woman. She smelled unsavory. He hadn't known much about scents but after his run in with the bird demons of paradise he was very much aware of the smell of blood and this woman reeked with the scent. Her cold glare was not helpful in the least. That look he had seen a few times before, back at the orphanage and in the village. She held a look of disgust and disdain. She didn't seem much like a fan of the demon race.

"What is she talking about Miroku?" Inuyasha demanded firmly, turning to the reluctant monk.

"We got to the scene and both of you were in a trance…We helped you first but as soon as you snapped out of it so did Sesshoumaru. He killed the other demon and left without a word."

"What? You've got to be pulling my leg. That bastard just up and left me…again?" Inuyasha grunted. "I wonder what twig got shoved up his ass." The hanyou threw himself back down to the floor. "He'll be back, I'm sure of it."

Sango rolled her eyes and roughly sat her large weapon down to the floor. "I doubt that, demon. It's been a week and he is nowhere to be seen…not that we were looking."

Inuyasha grimaced, eyeing Sango and back to the door where he wished she would just walk out. Instead he noticed a sheepish looking lad a little younger than her. They looked to be siblings but this boy had a far soft disposition. "And who are you guys?" he asked informally.

Miroku playfully swung an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "This here is the great demon slayer Sango and her brother Kohaku…" he suddenly gasped out as his cozy hand was twisted and removed from the supple mound that was her rear.

"Watch it monk." Sango committed sternly. Her expression softened just a bit as she knew it was rude to be as cold as she was being to a customer. "Miroku hired us to find you. We had some time tracking you through wolf territory. You had left by the time we got there. Hopefully now this job is complete we can get down to the good part."

"Good part?"

Miroku clapped his hands in rejoicing. "We are going to kill Naraku. Care to help?"

Inuyasha looked down to Shippo seeing the boy's confusion and concern. Inuyasha didn't want to admit it but he probably shouldn't be going into dangerous battlers while in his condition. He refused to tell Miroku though. That was one person he did not need further pity from.

"Sure, why not. I'll show that bastard I'm not just some dead weight. If I come back with the Meido stone before him he'll have to kiss my ass to get it back" Inuyasha haughtily declared.

Shippo pouted at Inuyasha. "Why are you so calm about this? Aren't you worried? Your mate left you…"

Inuyasha shook his head. "We aren't like that, believe me. To Sesshoumaru…I'm nothing more than a pain" he pointed out. He thought briefly to himself of the scene in the snow. He wondered if Sesshoumaru knew about it. He wouldn't blame him then, for leaving. He clinched his fist tighter at the reminder Sesshoumaru despised him all this time for good reason. He was sure those same feelings would resurface again. Perhaps a separation would be good for them. He was not about to be some annoying, clinging boyfriend or anything.

The air was thick with purple miasma and the scent of blood. Jaken did his best to cover his breath and keep out of Sesshoumaru's way but it was hard not to take in a large breath at the sight. His Lord was unmatched in skill when he was serious if not always. He watched one by one demons fall at his hand over the years but nothing was quite like this. The ground was a battlefield. Corpses covered the earth like a blanket and their blood flowed like a river. Jaken was in complete awe of how many demons were coming at his lord. No matter how many he took down more had came flying from nowhere. Jaken was beginning to think he saw a few of them again from before. Was it possible they were coming back to life? He shook his head at the thought. There was no way.

Sesshoumaru breathed out casually as a swing of his blade cut down numerous more and allowed it to rain their body parts. This did not satisfy him though. It would never be enough.

"You have amazing stamina…perhaps you would use it in another way" came a woman's cackle.

Sesshoumaru dangerously eyed the lady that floated overhead on a giant feather. He did not give her a moment more to speak before he aimed at her ride. She eagerly drifted away from the blast but looked angered to have to do so.

"You have no chance of lasting! Dance of the Dead!" she yelled out. With a flick of her wrist with the fan in hand, several demons Sesshoumaru had just struck down rose up from the dead.

Jaken gasped and jumped back further into the safety of the forest. "My lord let us leave! We merely came to find Naraku. Instead his scent has led you to this woman!" Jaken exclaimed. "Would we not make better use of our time by looking else where?" Jaken was greatly disappointed as Sesshoumaru ignored his request and continued to cast down the dead. He once again reduced them to pieces until there was nothing left worth reviving. The wind demon Kagura looked absolutely appalled by how casually the dead could be mutilated by this demon and without hesitation. The look in his eyes assured he was not doing this battle with her but more with himself.

"Where is your maker?" Sesshoumaru demanded to know, leaping up and aiming his claws for the woman's feather. She panicked faintly, trying to move out of the way in time. But his actions were much too fast. She came stumbling down to the ground but recovered just in time to stand.

"Like I would tell you!" she exclaimed. "If you wish to find Naraku you will have to get through me and the rest of his detachments."

Sesshoumaru did not seem fazed by this. After all this was not the first time he had an encounter with one of Naraku's detachments. Some great time ago before he had found Inuyasha he had overcome the demon Goshinki in which he had his tokijin cast from the demon's fang.

"Let's end this demon!" Kagura declared. She raised her fans again and swung them. "Dance of the dragon!" she called out in a confident tone. Sesshoumaru was amused that she would so easily pull out her strongest move without knowing the battle well.

From the mist of wind, several large tornados came bursting through. They twirled through the air with destructive beauty, ripping around the ground when they trailed and throwing about the rubble until clashed with others. The tornados bumped and hugged one another the closer they got to Sesshoumaru; their strong gust of wind starting to slide Sesshoumaru's heels further into the dirt.

He did not offer her a moment longer of joy. He drew up the tokijin and with as impressive a swing, he attacked. "Soryuha!" he exclaimed. Pale dragons came gushing from his blade like a tidal wave of lightening. The dragons collided with Kagura's tornados and devoured them completely. But they did not stop there. The dragons came flashing forward.

Jaken winced and covered his eyes as the lightening struck its final target and Kagura's earth shattering scream followed.

Dust mingled about on the wind like fog until it finally settled. Sesshoumaru strolled over to the crisped body of the woman. She twitched still but her body was in ruin. It was in his disappointment that she hadn't died. With a moment more to look he saw the wounds already starting to heal. Rejuvenation was a pesky ability for an enemy to have. With a callus huff he shoved the tip of the tokijin right down into her gut. She cried out again as the sword pinned her in place. As long as it remained she could not heal around the point of entry.

"…Naraku…now" he demanded.

Kagura threw back her head with a violent cough of blood. "He will come to you…" she gurgled softly through her own bloody breath.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the statement and demanded an explanation with a firm twist of his blade sideward. She screamed out painfully and tried to grip the blade to ease her suffering.

"You have something he wants!" she cried out.

Sesshoumaru smugly withdrew his blade. He turned on his heels swiftly and started to march away. Jaken rushed after his master desperately.

"My lord, you are breath-taking as always! I was beginning to think you had lost your ability as soon as that hanyou started hanging around" Jaken retorted in a mocking tone. He was forced to stop as Sesshoumaru halted. "N-not that I'm saying you were weak my lord!" he quickly corrected. "I'm just saying he was holding you back from your true ability my lord. I've never seen you so…distracted before" he admitted with a shameful look to the ground. "That demon from before. You could have easily taken him out but you got caught up in his words and that pathetic Inuyasha…"

"Never mention that name again" Sesshoumaru demanded instantly.

Jaken trembled as the words came laced with venom from his master's lips. He was truly curious as to what Sesshoumaru saw in his dream that made him so bitter again. He was not complaining about having his old master back but it didn't ease his growing suspicions.

"I suppose this means you want to kill him again my lord?" Jaken asked. He received no reply and he hadn't really expected one. But it was a gradual yes he was thinking to receive by the look of coldness still on the yokai's face.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be coming tomorrow. I am going to be doing a little skips here and there for character development. We all know that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have some pretty impressive attacks but they haven't learned because the events that happened in the anime have yet to happen. Rather than bore you all with everything that happened all over again with who defeated who to gain which move the next chapter is to be assumed that the two are gradually becoming closer to obtaining all their abilities. Besides Final Act abilities as that requires some serious sacrifices our boys aren't exactly ready to make. So for now bear with me! Thanks for reading!


	16. Resolute Decision

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Resolute Decision**

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called out carefully. He moved slowly through the water toward the teen. It was unnerving to see him so still and quiet. Inuyasha had been overwhelmingly anxious recently as if he were trying to distract himself with busy work. Miroku wasn't one to complain when he could see Sesshoumaru was not a good person to have a relationship with.

The half demon groaned softly, his head laid back against the rocks as the steam rose into the sky. He ached all over and it wasn't from any defeats he was proud to say. He had been training himself almost religiously. It was a miracle he got as much work done as he did when Shippo was nagging him to be careful. The kid was kind of cute with his foolish worrying but Inuyasha certainly didn't let him no that. He gave the boy a stubborn bop on the head whenever it seemed like he was about to reveal his condition to the others. If Miroku ever discovered he was sure the monk would insist he stop pushing himself so hard and relax.

He grimaced and brought his hand slowly over the bulge of his stomach. It had only been three weeks along but he could already feel a defined rise. Miroku had merely made fun of him for starting to get pudgy. He seemed to think it was good Inuyasha was trying to work off this sudden on take of weight.

"You feeling okay? Perhaps you been in the water too long" Miroku suggested after seeing the blood rushing to the hanyou's face.

Inuyasha dismally shook his head. "Just a little longer…" he declared without question. He tried to linger there in relaxation but was soon disturbed when he felt a sudden splash across his face. He jerked his head up with a vicious growl and caught sight of a puffy tail floating above the water. "Damn it Shippo! Can't I get a moment of peace?" he yelled out.

Shippo rose his head up and spit out a bit of water. "No. When you have peace you start worrying. You face gets all grumpy looking like this" he taunted, pulling his own cheeks out and making a gruesome expression. "What's the matter with grown ups? Can't you guys just apologize and get it over with?"

"What the hell should I be sorry about?! It's that bastard who left me!" Inuyasha declared. "I was just getting use to having his complicated ass around and he just ups and leaves like nothing happened. He's the one who should be apologizing!"

Miroku shook his head and gave a disappointing sigh. "I swear when I first met him I knew he was bad news. All that I hear he's been nothing but inconsistent and unreliable for you. After you get the Meido Stone back for him you are just going to ignore him right?"

Inuyasha felt the words tying up on his tongue before he could answer. He didn't know for sure. He had been conflicted between returning home, or lack there of, or staying around in the feudal era so Sesshoumaru could gloat about how great it was to be a demon. He originally only wanted to know more about his history but the more he learned the less he wanted to know. It was this last step that made his relationship so rocky right? "I don't know…" he finally answered. He moved over to the shore and climbed out to begin dressing. He didn't like this questioning again. "How much longer until we reach Naraku's keep?"

Miroku rolled his eyes with the change of subject. "We should be there by late afternoon. According to Sango's tracking he should still be there. Tomorrow will be the end. With you latest skills and out attacks this should be an easy battle" he bragged. "Say if we do this, you will owe me some thanks" Miroku pointed out.

"Like what?" Inuyasha started to ring out his hair.

"Bear my children."

Inuyasha coughed out violently and fell to the ground in shock over the monk's blunt request. "What?!" he yelled out, eyes ass wide as saucers. Was Miroku making fun of him because he knew the truth or was this legit request to be taken seriously?"

Miroku smirked, moving out of the water and helping Inuyasha up. He quickly pulled the hanyou in his arms. He shamelessly grabbed the half-demon's ass with both hands. "You heard me. You are obviously through with Sesshoumaru so that makes you available right?"

Inuyasha began to tremble. He clawed hand reached firmly for the monk's and pried it away with careful precision. "Get your lecherous hands off me!" he shouted, finally shoving the monk back. "The third time is far more than a coincidence! I'm not looking to shack up with any demon or human! What is wrong with you people? First Kouga now you? What am I? Oozing pheromone?"

"Estrogen to be precise…" came an elderly voice. Inuyasha stared dumbfound ahead when no person came into view. Suddenly he felt an uncomfortably sting along his cheek. He eagerly snapped at it and was surprised to find a small chubby flea in the palm of his hand. "Ouch! How cruel you are!" the flea exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha shook his wrist to knock the flea off but it simply jumped up onto his naked shoulder. "Oh great now I'm hearing insects talk."

"I'm no mere insect! I'm the trustworthy Myoga to you. Who knew both of his sons would grow up with such an attitude problem" he complained.

"You knew my father?"

"Knew him? I have helped you father in many a dangerous time. I am his most trusted friend after all" he bragged proudly.

Miroku and Inuyasha both made a face of disbelief. The flea hardly looked capable of protecting himself much less a dog demon.

"Don't give me that look! I would never lie. I swear Inutashio has great confidence in me. Why else would he leave me in charge of keep his most valuable secrets?"

"Secrets? What secrets?"

"If I told you they wouldn't be secrets anymore now would they?" he pointed out. "But I can tell you it deals greatly with you Inuyasha even the tessaiga of yours."

Inuyasha was thoroughly convinced this flea was not entirely full of it. He knew names that had not been said recently at least.

"So why are you here now?"

"I'm fulfilling a promise to your old man. He asked me to watch over you when you returned here. Though I must say you are making my job a lot more difficult" he huffed. "You'll probably need a midwife sooner than you need an informant."

"Midwife?" Miroku questioned. "What is he talking about Inuyasha?"

"Noth-"

"Why the baby of course!" Myoga exclaimed with minor excitement. "It's been over two hundred years since this land has seen a new Dai inuyokai born. You have quite the expectation to live up to."

Miroku's eyes widened and Inuyasha just held his head in shame.

"Expectation?"

"Yep. You are supposed to be lord over this land along with Sesshoumaru seeing as how you both helped in passing along his name."

Inuyasha felt his stomach churning already. "Y-you mean like King and Queen?"

"Something of the sort."

Miroku mocked a stream of tears. "You are too cruel Inuyasha. Already bearing another man's child before I've had the chance to sow the field" he whimpered out.

"Sow? What field?! I'm not some tramp you pervert! I'm not just going to bend over and let it happen!"

"You say that but your body sure is giving off a different message" Myoga declared. "Your allure must have some affect on humans as well since you are half-demon. Fascinating."

Inuyasha growled and flicked the flea off his shoulder. "I don't want to be alluring to anybody! Everybody should just keep their dicks in their damn pants!" he declared.

"They aren't the only ones feeling attraction. You should be just as eager. Are the symptoms not as strong yet?"

Inuyasha shook his head violently. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! I'm not having this conversation!" He grabbed his clothes and anxiously threw them on before racing for the safety of the camp. Staying in their company was going to be the end of him.

He was surprised to find Sango still alert for the night. She hadn't relaxed much since they stopped for the evening. The woman scared him a bit with her determination. He was glad at least she was on their side. She sat by the fire talking with her younger brother. Inuyasha hadn't bothered to talk to the boy much since he was the quiet type. He didn't know much of anything about them and he didn't think he ever would. After this assignment he was sure they would just disappear to the next higher paying position.

"Kohaku…I want you to say here tomorrow" Sango insisted.

"But why sister? I want to help fight Naraku too!" Kohaku exclaimed with worry.

"I have a feeling this battle isn't what we are use to. I just don't feel right about it. I want you to stay here where it's safe and if anything were to happen at least you could go back to the village and tell father."

Kohaku grimaced with sadness. "I was really looking forward to battling along side you Sango…are you sure I can't some with you? I won't get in the way. I promise." Kohaku pleaded.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, causing the two to jump cautiously. "Kohaku…could you do a favor for me tomorrow? It's important and it can't wait."

Kohaku looked conflicted but determined. He nodded.

"I have a letter I want you to deliver to the wolf tribe for me. I figure Kouga owes me one for helping his pack out. It would be nice to have backup. Then you can join us later okay?" Inuyasha commented.

The boy gradually smiled, thinking if he did the job quick enough he could have some time to battle as well. He nodded in acceptance. "Yes sir!" he declared.

Inuyasha looked briefly back to Sango. She gave him a gracious smile and mouths the words 'thank you' behind her brother's back. The deed felt good to do so Inuyasha thought little of it. Was that how Sesshoumaru felt having him around? He doubted the yokai had full blown worry and compassion for him but there had to be some sort of care he had for if he died or not whether it was by his hands or not. He told himself he would gain nothing from trying to justify Sesshoumaru's actions. His half brother was simply much too complicated to understand based on normal actions and responses.

"This time away has done wonders for you my lord. It must be nice to clear your thoughts" Jaken declared. "Perhaps now you are ready to forgive the fool?" Jaken asked. He didn't know the full existent of the situation but after another week of his master's wandering he was thoroughly convinced Sesshoumaru was avoiding Inuyasha or simply thinking of him. He watched in short time all the stages of anger silently pass through his lord. He witnessed his lord's unlisted fury in which he slain countless demons without cause. In that time he thought maybe Sesshoumaru wished to kill Inuyasha again. But then came the acceptance; the undeniable fact that Inuyasha was a fool, incapable of being held responsible for anything good or bad. This time Jaken was sure Sesshoumaru had let the hanyou off the hook. Though he spoke no words about it he could see Sesshoumaru's clarity returning to him. Jaken was somewhat impressed with how Sesshoumaru solved all his problems internally and then ended them externally in a battle. It had been proven again that day. Finally now they were settled for the evening after his master's last encounter with a weak opponent.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed a bit and his nose crunched up in a withdrawn sneeze. But just as if it hadn't occurred, he continued his sulking gaze into the fire. Well he didn't consider it sulking but from Jaken's point of view it certainly looked like it.

"I guess someone is thinking of you my lord" Jaken pointed out. "Maybe it's Rin" he thought out loud. Sesshoumaru silence was hint that he doubted that. Jaken figured the only other notable name could not be spoken in his master's presence. "I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but my lord; you will have to see him again. I'm not saying you are afraid to or event hat you have been avoiding him all this time" Jaken mentioned with a cautious glance upward. "But…it isn't good to leave the problem unsolved. He's still pregnant with your child after all. Perhaps you can leave him _after_ your heir is born."

"An heir? There is nothing worth taking inheritance of. I have yet to surpass my father, unsully his name with the blood of humans, and exact my revenge."

Jaken grimaced sadly. "My lord, perhaps it is time you draw up a new list of goals?" Jaken yelped as he received a cold hearted stare. "Anything you set your mind to, is obtainable my lord!" he yelled back quickly. "But…perhaps it would be not only in your best interest…to let old dogs lie?" Jaken asked. He felt a slab of stupidity from his choice of an analogy but he could not think how else to describe it.

Sesshoumaru blew air out his nose in a smug matter. "You are right Jaken. Old dogs do lie and I should direct my attention there instead."

Jaken's face paled. He was pretty sure that wasn't how he meant it. Jaken fearfully analyzed the other's expression. It was good news for Inuyasha he was sure; that Sesshoumaru would excuse him from the events that took place years ago. But to make his old father pay the penance seemed nearly impossible. "I…agree that you should be angrier with Inutashio more than anyone but how exactly will you get him to pay dues? You just can't go defiling his grave or something, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru clenched the handle of Tenseiga firmly. "I can do one better than that."

Jaken looked to the sword and back up to his master. His eyes widened instantly. "You surely don't mean-!" He shook his head. "You will resurrect your father just to kill him again? My lord, never a goal sounded so foolish. Sure it is the only way to truly surpass your old man but nothing good shall come of it!"

Sesshoumaru disregarded the kappa demon again. "I've decided Jaken."

The kappa demon whimpered and sunk lower into his seat. His lord was impossible when something came to his mind. "I suppose now…we'll be looking for his grave after we cure Rin…" Jaken pouted.

Kikyo softly smiled to herself. She peered over her shoulder to the demon in fur. "You truly have an odd hand for this Naraku." She sighed in relief. "Sesshoumaru will douse out the resentment he holds toward Inuyasha for a new subject. They'll be close soon enough and Inuyasha simply can't help but disappoint. You will make sure of that…"

Naraku nodded. "He's headed for my trap as we speak. Another week Kikyo and you will have the first soul…"

Kikyo shivered with idol delight. "I can't wait…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Oh the choices! Sesshoumaru, your insecurity makes this all too easy for them! Next chapter we will be all the more closer to seeing Naraku and Kikyo's evil plan! Stay alert!


	17. Hindrance

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Hindrance**

Inuyasha stared down anxiously at the smooth purple beads in his hand. He had never been a firm believer in blessed items but Miroku was insistent that he take his prayer beads with him. Though Inuyasha thought he was likely to die with or without them he noticed how much comfort it gave the monk to see him wear them. Sango was also at peace, considering Kohaku had left just before sunrise to go deliver his message to Kouga. With her brother no longer in danger, Sango was sure to be able to focus on the fight. So the group of three now stood at the gates of Naraku's home, taking in the overwhelming sight of hundreds of lower level demons flying about and a gigantic purple barrier covering the home.

"If he was expecting us…why didn't he just leave?" Inuyasha hissed stubbornly. He didn't like this feeling he got. Naraku didn't seem like the type to just wait to be tracked down.

"Naraku is a half demon. All half demons are rendered weak one night in the month when they turn human. If Naraku is at that point then he would not feel safe running in the open" Sango exclaimed.

Inuyasha was truly impressed by her knowledge of demons. But he was even more shocked to hear this himself. He wondered if he would go through the same thing. He had only been a demon for less than a month so he had no time to find out for himself. But it brought him a bit of comfort to know he may be able to return to the self he grew up knowing for even a night. Maybe he could go back to the modern world during that time. He shook his head as he forced the thought from his mind. At a time like this the last thing he needed was a distraction.

"Let's get this started!" Miroku declared, pulling off the covering of his hand. "Wind tunnel!" He pointed his hand in the direction of a large amount of demons and watched them get sucked up into his endless vortex.

Sango followed suit and began hacking away at whichever demon she could reach with her Hiraikotsu while Inuyasha slashed through the army on the opposite side. The sound of their battle carried far on the air.

Kohaku had managed to travel far in the short time he had been awake. Still, he feared he was not close enough to the wolf tribe to make a difference in the presently occurring battle. The boy paused to rest only for a moment, catching his breath and a drink of water from the river he crossed. Always on edge, he tensed up when he heard a crinkling in the grass from across him. Hastily, he pulled out his Kusarigama.

"Reveal yourself!" he called out, already preparing to throw his weapon. He remained alert as the bushes moved and finally a small demon came into sight.

"Watch your tone boy!" Jaken complained. Sesshoumaru waltzed out soon after, holding a dignified look as Jaken started to chide the boy on having commanded his lord to do anything. "You look far from your group boy!" Jaken declared, waving his finger in a warning. "You are lucky my lord is in a rush and will not waste his time on teaching you a lesson of respect."

Kohaku looked to Sesshoumaru in keen awe. "Y-you're Inuyasha's companion from before" he bluntly replied.

Sesshoumaru was vexed to be so quickly reminded of how this boy had seen him last; not his most proud moment. He noticed Kohaku was alone and that intrigued him in the wrong way. "Where is the hanyou?"

"They all went to fight Naraku at his palace in the east. I was sent to retrieve re-enforcement" Kohaku explained. The boy was baffled by the dark silence that fell over them. If he didn't know any better he would have assumed Sesshoumaru was conflicted. He saw for himself how Sesshoumaru left Inuyasha before but seeing him now he was sure the other only wanted invitation to come back. Weren't most couples like that after a fight? "We could use your help…" Kohaku suggested softly.

"The hanyou is in trouble again, ha! What else is new? Serves him right, don't you agree my lord?" Jaken turned to look to his master. He yelped and jumped back as soon as he saw Sesshoumaru's face.

Without warning the mighty dog demon's snout grew out and his size enlarged. Kohaku quickly moved out of the way as well. Before them stood the giant beast and before they had a chance to speak another word, it was off racing through the forest. Jaken was thoroughly convinced it was the words fight Naraku that made his lord so earnest for battle but a small part of him felt it was more for Inuyasha's behalf. It sickened him.

"This really is fishy" Inuyasha muttered to himself, taking a cautious step down the empty corridor. He had managed to break through the barrier with the Tessaiga and while Miroku and Sango continued to battle demons outside, Inuyasha insisted on finding Naraku. Even inside he found the area to be lax in security. "That damn demon probably isn't even here…" Inuyasha hissed.

Just then, a large claw came bursting through the floorboards beneath him and encircled him in its tight grasp. Inuyasha dropped his sword as the claw dragged him down beneath the floor, kicking and punching.

"What a funny little half demon you are Inuyasha" Naraku chuckled.

Inuyasha growled as he peered ahead into the darkness of the basement. He couldn't see much but he could hear the soggy squirming around him, like snakes slithering about or tentacles in this case. Inuyasha cursed to himself as he was convinced this was not Naraku's human form. They've been full.

"Disappointed? Am I not how you expected to find me?" Naraku asked. He dragged Inuyasha closer and a hint of light from upstairs managed to reveal Naraku's head. Inuyasha's eyes widened in repulsion as he noticed nothing else resembled a human and instead Naraku was sprouting demon body parts from any available orifice.

"W-what the-?"

"You are not the best option but I suppose I can make do with you somehow…" Naraku insisted.

Inuyasha yelled out as he felt the tentacle around him gradually morph. The flabby mound of flesh surround him like clay, covering him from the feet up. "What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled out, squirming excessively. He felt like gagging as the slimy flesh covered him.

"Absorbing you of course…you may make a decent addition to the collection" Inuyasha gasped out as the mound built up to his neck. The flesh suddenly burned as it encroached up to the tight band of beads around Inuyasha's neck. It tried again only to be burned away. Inuyasha breathed out heavily in relief. He had never been so glad for Miroku's help.

Despite this, Naraku smirked as he felt the ground beneath him rumble. Sure enough the remaining ceiling came crashing down and nearly half of his home was demolished. He stared confidently at the thick hairy paw now in front of him. "You finally join the party…how wonderful" Naraku cackled, peering up into the vicious red eyes of the dog demon.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha found himself gasping out. "Why are you here?" Inuyasha dared to blurt out such a stupid question. He was given his answer with the swift slash of the demon's mighty claw, ripping Naraku's flesh from his body and dropping the constricted half demon to the ground. "Ouch! Watch it bastard! If you are going to fucking rescue someone, try making sure they aren't going to get hurt in the process!" Inuyasha snarled, wiggling his own claws about to gradually cut through the dead mound of flesh surrounding him. He breathed out in relief as he snapped through the mess and rushed up to his feet.

Naraku only chuckled as the bleeding appendage quickly started to pull together again and rejoin his deformed body. "Even in this state I have obtained immortally…thanks to you Inuyasha" the half demon cackled as the wound glowed with the purple light of the Meido stone.

"We will see about that!" Inuyasha exclaimed, thankfully finding his sword among the rumble from the destroyed upper level upon Sesshoumaru's entrance. "Adamant barrage!" With the violent swing of his sword a wave of diamonds came flying out, slashing up Naraku's form into multiple pieces. But as Naraku had warned, the pieces quickly pulled together again.

Sesshoumaru quickly reverted to his other form, instantly glaring at the hanyou. "You fool, throwing random attacks will not work" he scolded.

"Screw you! At least I have attacks. I've been training like hell since you left, which is a lot more than you can say. You can still only transport into a useless mutt!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Sesshoumaru sneered and held up his tenseiga. "I will enjoy showing you otherwise…" Sesshoumaru cut through Naraku with his blade, "Meido Zangetsuha!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the supposedly useless sword attack. But to his surprise a semi-circle appeared before them. The hanyou's eyes widened as a dark pit seemed to have been ripped into the sky and into it a portion of Naraku's body was dragged. Naraku didn't look too happy. "…You can't heal what isn't here Naraku" Sesshoumaru mentioned smugly.

Inuyasha was flabbergasted and humiliated all at the same time. How quickly they both had gained from their less than graceful separation was impressive to say the least. But it was embarrassing to admit Sesshoumaru was a lot stronger and better off without him to be a distraction and a hindrance.

"That is the power…I want it…" Naraku groaned. His body coiled and constricted, pulling out further pieces from inside to replace the lost limbs. It seemed even without the pieces, Naraku had more than enough spare parts to make up for his loss. "Give me your body Sesshoumaru!" Naraku exclaimed, sending his tentacles out to take the demon. Sesshoumaru vanished instantly, appearing off to the side.

Inuyasha huffed and swung his sword again for another attack. "Get your filthy tentacles away from him!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "His body belongs to me!"

Sesshoumaru faltered for a second at those words. He did not get the chance to chide the demon on such offensive declarations of ownership. The tip of one sneaky appendage found its way to Sesshoumaru's ankle and yanked. Sesshoumaru leaped up to avoid a fall but soon as he rose another three came reaching for him. Sesshoumaru cut through them only in time for more to take their place.

Inuyasha delivered another wave of diamonds, trying to assist Sesshoumaru. He failed to a group of tentacles directed at him as well now.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru yelled out angrily as the hanyou barely missed one that came swooping behind him. Such a careless little brother was going to get himself and Sesshoumaru killed.

One sly appendage grabbed Inuyasha by the ankle as well and dragged the hanyou forward, knocking him to the ground and dragging him along. Inuyasha flailed his arm around, trying to aim the tip of his blade at the constricting grip. Sure enough with one little cut the wound began to heal again. Inuyasha glared up, seeing the light emit again from Naraku's body. His eyes widened as something occurred to him. The Meido stone was inside of Naraku…

"Oh crap!" Inuyasha yelled out as he dropped his tessaiga. He moved pathetically to try and reach for it but was pulled closer to Naraku. Swiftly he pulled the beads from his neck, wrapping them around his wrist.

Sesshoumaru growled viciously as he watched the hanyou be easily pulled into a mound of flesh that came surrounding him like water. "Inuyasha!" he called out again, viciously swiping away at the tentacles around him. He called for hell again to swallow up the remaining pieces but could not continue the trick as he got closer to Naraku's main body. He would have no luck of getting the jewel if it were swallowed up as well. His eyes widened as nearly all of Inuyasha's body was pulled into the mass of Naraku's body. He could see the half demon's single hand flailing out of the mountain of flesh like he had been buried alive. Technically he was.

"Damn you idiot" Sesshoumaru hissed, slashing through the demon in repeated waves till he began to look like sliced bread. Naraku only chuckled as he began to digest the half demon.

Suddenly, Naraku's smile fell and he gave a painful wince etched onto his face. The wounds Sesshoumaru had inflicted healed less quickly and the yokai noticed how the light was beginning to flicker from the origin in Naraku's body. Sesshoumaru arched a single brow and gave an approving smirk. With that he swung his blade another time, aiming closer to Inuyasha's location. The flesh dropped away, revealing more of the hanyou submerged from within. Sesshoumaru leapt forward and grabbed Inuyasha's hands. He winced faintly as the prayer beads in the hanyou's hand started to sting a bit. He stabbed the flesh again, and dragged his sword down against Naraku's body, further revealing his little brother. He tugged once more and finally pulled out a gasping half demon. He yanked Inuyasha into his arm, sputtering for air and red in the face. Sesshoumaru wasn't pleased to see the surface of his skin burned away slightly from Naraku's poisonous insides.

Sesshoumaru jumped back just as another pair of tentacles came charging for him. "We end this now Naraku!" Sesshoumaru shouted out. "Meido Zangetsuha!" furiously he swung his blade along Naraku's main body. The portal to the underworld reappeared and started to swallow the severed body parts. Before Sesshoumaru got the satisfaction of seeing Naraku's head being pulled into the void a strong gust of wind came bursting through the mess. Sesshoumaru sneered as a familiar feather came floating overhead. Before he knew it the treacherous wind demon Kagura scooped up Naraku's head. Sesshoumaru swung his blade again but merely caught the stray tips of the feather in his attack.

"Damn…" he hissed to himself. His muscles strained in preparation of another leap. Sooner than he moved, Inuyasha went trembling in his hold. The hanyou tossed his head back in a violent cough and spit up blood. "Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru called firmly, turning the male in his arm to face him. He peered down as he felt something solid against his chest. In between their bodies, clenched tightly in Inuyasha's hand was the large purple stone. Inuyasha could barely open his eyes but he managed a bloody, toothy smile.

"Told you I'd get it back…" he huskily said before fading out of consciousness.

Sesshoumaru sneered and slug Inuyasha into both arms after sheathing his sword. "Damn idiot" Sesshoumaru hissed before sparing one last glance into the sky where their enemy had flied. "This isn't over Naraku…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** It was a little wait for the next chapter and I apologize. Next update is coming tomorrow^_^ You will thoroughly enjoy it I promise *wink wink*. Thank you all so much for reading! I'm not the best at action scenes and I'm sure it shows but I hope it wasn't too incoherent to read. Also thanks so much for 99 reviews! Who will be the lucky 100? I have a special treat for whoever it is!

**Poll:** I'm thinking of starting another fic soon and I want some opinions if anyone has time to send me a message.

-What show would you like to see a new fic for?

Death Note, Code Geass, Ouran Host Club, DBZ, Bleach, or other (you have to tell me)

-Mpreg or not?

-Coupling? NamexName (can be straight or gay)

I don't mind a challenge!


	18. Kindling My Fire

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Kindling My Fire**

Sesshoumaru was not sure how Inuyasha was able to rest so peacefully with his eyes digging so deeply into him. Sesshoumaru hated this feeling of discomfort and impatience. He had only felt it last when Rin was first showing signs of illness. His cold golden eyes remained locked on the hanyou's sleeping form. The only thing reassuring him of Inuyasha's life was the subtle rising and falling of his chest. He stared harder at the slight bulge along the hanyou's stomach where his child now grew. In such short time it had become noticeable. Not to mention Inuyasha was changing as well. The yokai could smell a difference in him, in his blood, and the scents he was giving off. He found it now far more pleasant than before. Almost all of his half blood was concealed.

"Is it ready?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Miroku stiffened as he opened the door to the small hut. The monk looked tired and warn out from his own battle. It had kept him at bay from joining Inuyasha but he still had the energy to be of help now. As soon as Sesshoumaru had emerged with Inuyasha in hand and the Meido stone, he knew he would have to treat them.

"I'm not strong enough to purify the stone. After being in Naraku's body for so long, the demonic energy surrounding it is much too strong. We could go to Kaede but-"

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth at the words. "That is too long a wait. It can heal Inuyasha now" Sesshoumaru retorted viciously. "He's a demon…he can handle it."

Miroku bit his lip reluctantly and looked back over the hanyou. He wasn't assured seeing how being swallowed up by Naraku in the first place had damaged him. He could only imagine what exposing him to more of Naraku's poison would do to the hanyou. He wished he wasn't the only one there to talk Sesshoumaru down. Sango had left after the battle to find Kohaku and to check on Shippo who they had kindly left under Myoga's care far away from the battle. The flea was more than eager to distance himself from danger.

"H-he might not even need it" Miroku insisted with a nervous chuckle. He moved over to the hanyou and carefully pulled back his kimono. He could not even believe his own words upon looking at Inuyasha's state.

Sesshoumaru growled lightly. "Give me the stone now. It's not just Inuyasha's health to care for" Sesshoumaru insisted.

Miroku huffed and nodded. He was sure a child couldn't do well if its own mother was unwell. Carefully he pulled out the Meido stone and handed it to Sesshoumaru. He turned for the door soon after. "I'm not going to be here to watch you make a mistake. Remember I told you so" the monk countered only to receive a fearsome glare from the yokai that sent him out quicker from the hut. He closed the door tightly behind him, leaving the two alone.

"Inuyasha…" He carefully placed the stone on Inuyasha's chest, hoping it would react on will alone. He remained on edge as a purple light started to shine from the stone. He breathed easier seeing the burn marks gradually fading away. It was not until his very veins started to run with purple. Sesshoumaru hissed as he quickly removed the stone. The purple raced up through Inuyasha's veins like rivers until finally it reached his head. Sesshoumaru was taken aback as a pair of viciously glowing red popped open. Similar markings from when Inuyasha had his seal broken returned, putting Sesshoumaru in an uneasy position.

The half breed trembled with his fist going ridged with the lengthening of his claws. Inuyasha moved to sit up, baring his fangs with ill-intentions but Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed the hanyou at both shoulders.

"Not again Inuyasha" he warned. He forced his brother to lie back down but Inuyasha only rebelled. His claws quickly came rushing up to scratch Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru caught them effortlessly by the wrist. With a feral grunt he slammed Inuyasha back down to the floor, moving his body closer so that it nearly hovered over the hanyou. "You are a real pain in the ass went you can't control the demon in you…" he insisted.

Inuyasha gave an animalistic growled and tried to squirm his way free. But the more he fought the harder Sesshoumaru pinned him. His frustration only grew and he became desperate. Inuyasha thrashed his body about, kicking his legs until Sesshoumaru had to sit on them.

"Calm down" Sesshoumaru demanded. His eyes widened as the hanyou's fangs extended further. To his surprise Inuyasha's claws started to grow and his nose was beginning what he thought was a…snout? Rather than take the time to find out, Sesshoumaru took his best course of action.

Inuyasha froze, staring ahead in shock as the yokai's lips pressed firmly against his. His hands fell limp at his head as Sesshoumaru still held them in place. Sesshoumaru picked up on the calming breath and pulled away. A relief came inside of him when he saw the familiar amber colored eyes staring back at him.

"Angry I didn't ask for permission again?" Sesshoumaru taunted smugly. Inuyasha snapped from his daze, tossing his head to the side to see where he was. There was an obvious question of 'what happened' forming in his head but Sesshoumaru did not grant him the time to ask it. "As appealing as your demon form is…I prefer you be present when I make a move" Sesshoumaru stated firmly. He narrowed his eyes and moved once hand swiftly to Inuyasha's throat to simply cradle the junction to his cheek. "I won't have you hurting this body again. It belongs to me now" Sesshoumaru insisted.

He took joy in the red that graced Inuyasha's face. "B-but…"

"You set claim on me too if I recall correctly." Sesshoumaru reminded. "I want go to anyone unworthy so you had better live up to your words."

Inuyasha grimaced and turned his head from Sesshoumaru's touch. "You have some nerve…coming back for me after you left. What happened to me holding you back?"

"You still do" Sesshoumaru pointed out. He lowered his body gradually, sliding along Inuyasha's form until he hovered carefully on top. He grabbed Inuyasha's chin, directing him to look his way. "A little less now than before."

"Enough to keep me around?" Inuyasha questioned stubbornly. "You have no need for me now that you have the stone. You're free now." Sesshoumaru shook his head. He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to the nape of Inuyasha's neck. A subtle hand came to the hanyou's chest and pulled away the layers to reveal renewed skin. "W-what are you doing?" Inuyasha yelped suddenly as he felt the older sly hand now cupping between his legs, beneath his hakama.

"I don't need to be freed of you…of the child" Sesshoumaru muttered against Inuyasha's skin. He inhaled deeply, taking in the half-demon's new scent. It was intoxicating. It was an oddly very demonic scent for such a lowly half-demon but it was erotic in its own way. Sesshoumaru was peeved slightly when he could barely whiff his own scent on Inuyasha. Had his mark not been strong enough? "Making you my mate…is reason enough to stay" Sesshoumaru stated.

Inuyasha gapped in disbelief. He nervously pushed at Sesshoumaru's shoulders until he saw the demon's face. "I thought you hated me…because of what happened…don't you want me dead?"

"Do I need to explain myself when changing my mind?" Sesshoumaru blew off. He shrugged out of the hanyou's grip and returned his lips to the half-breed's collarbone.

Inuyasha hastily repeated his action from before. "Yes! Yes you do! You can't just stop hating me whenever it is convenient for you!" Inuyasha huffed out.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes with exhaustion. "My hatred…has been directed elsewhere…to one more deserving…"

Inuyasha grimaced with dissatisfaction. "So what? This means you love me now?"

Sesshoumaru quickly bared his fangs and slammed a hand against the hard wood floor. "Damn you Inuyasha. I don't-"

"Okay!" Inuyasha blurted out desperately. He didn't need Sesshoumaru to finish that statement. He knew the answer, as humiliating as it was. "You can be my mate, the father of my child, the greatest damn demon lord there ever was, and I get to be here…" Inuyasha grumbled.

"What is wrong with that?"

Inuyasha bit back his tongue and sighed in defeat. "Nevermind…forget it." He pouted, turning his head to the side. Barely a moment to breath and he already felt Sesshoumaru's hands tugging down his pants. "Hey!" He hurriedly grabbed Sesshoumaru's hands at his waist band. "Ever heard of wine 'em and dine 'em first?!" Inuyasha was flustered seeing the obviously clueless expression come to Sesshoumaru's face. Damn, he felt the condemn moment all over again. Except he really wished now they had taken the time to have that conversation. "Foreplay?" Again the look came. "A warm up…you know…"

Sesshoumaru frowned deeply, glaring down at the half-breed with frustration. With an upset grunt he rolled over beside Inuyasha. The hanyou was startled as Sesshoumaru's arms suddenly engulfed him and pulled him close against him. Inuyasha quickly felt the blood rushing to his face and other places as he realized Sesshoumaru had him in a spooning position soon enough with his arms like a blanket.

"Umm…I didn't exactly mean…warm me up…" Inuyasha muttered more to himself. He looked nervously to the ceiling as he felt Sesshoumaru's eagerness pressing against his ass. He was beginning to believe there was no such thing as 'easing your way in' when it came to demons.

Inuyasha had never felt so out of place and all at the same time peaceful, laying there in Sesshoumaru's arms. He closed his eyes and relaxed at the steady thumping of the other's heart close to his head. He didn't think Sesshoumaru could be so…nurturing. He told himself he would never get a moment like this again to describe his older brother. And the moment was surely short lived as soon as he felt Sesshoumaru's impatient hand back between his legs.

"Selfish…" Inuyasha murmured. He tensed at the sudden sensation. The tip of Sesshoumaru's long talons gracing his shaft like it was a fine sculpture. He trembled as the digits quickly wrapped around his member and in an easy pace started to stroke. Occasionally, he teased the tip, tracing the slit with his thumb. Sesshoumaru smirked as he saw Inuyasha's ears twitch with delight. If only he had a tail right now he imagined it would be wagging.

Sesshoumaru kept the strokes even as his other hand carefully undid his own pants and freed his longing manhood. Inuyasha almost seemed to recoil, feeling the length of him now pressing bare against the curve of his ass. Sesshoumaru focused well on distracting him, using a fine trick with his hand that made Inuyasha want to come but could not because it was not yet time.

Inuyasha groaned deeply, instinctively bucking his hips into Sesshoumaru's palm and hoped each motion would bring him to completion. He frowned when he felt Sesshoumaru place his tip at his entrance. "Don't you dare…." His eyes parted wide and his hand quickly grasped hold of Sesshoumaru's leg as he felt the beginning force its way into his pucker entrance. He tossed his head back, landing at the yokai's shoulder and he whimpered out. "Bastard…." he felt like crying.

Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly in the back of his throat. "Do you think you deserve to be prepped? After the hell you've put me through lately?" Sesshoumaru mentioned. "I'm only giving you a taste of the pain in the ass…" he thrust himself fully into the tight passageway, causing Inuyasha to gasp out. "You are to me…" he grunted deeply. He closed his eyes, dwelling pleasantly in the incredible warmth that was his mate's near-virgin hole. He would absorb it this time. It drove Goosebumps up his spine the longer he stayed.

Inuyasha miserably tried to remain still, as the position Sesshoumaru had them in currently did not allow for much comfort. He whimpered out as Sesshoumaru finally pulled out. He grunted reluctantly as Sesshoumaru rose up onto his knees and grabbed him firmly by the hips and dragged him closer. He groaned out as Sesshoumaru pried his legs apart and propped one right above his shoulder, exposing him fully. Inuyasha twisted his torso slightly and raised his hands above his head to keep the urge to straggle Sesshoumaru down. He cried out again as he felt the return of pain and Sesshoumaru slowly thrust himself back into the welcoming entrance.

"…I…hate…you" Inuyasha whimpered as Sesshoumaru began a painfully slow series of thrust. Each time he nearly completely withdrew his cock before sending it back deeper than before.

"Keep telling yourself that…" Sesshoumaru panted out, forcing in another time. He returned his hand to Inuyasha's neglected shaft and worked to revive it once more. He wanted to hear him moaning again. Already he got an odd sense of satisfaction from the feeble cries of discomfort and complaint coming from the hanyou as he was invaded repeatedly.

With frequency increasing, Inuyasha made less of a fuss. He could feel the pressure in his own cock building from the treatment. Already droplets of ecstasy were forming at the tip, clinging to Sesshoumaru's fingers as he stroked with more veracity. Inuyasha instinctively buckled his hips again, up toward the blessing hand and letting out a pleasurable moan.

Sesshoumaru pushing himself harder and faster with each threshold of pleasure he crossed with Inuyasha, finding that the hanyou's relaxation would end in his completion. He could feel his climax approaching steady as he became drunk on the scents and sounds of his mate in full ecstasy. He did his best to draw Inuyasha out longer by squeezing his shaft upon every alarm but it would not be successful soon enough. His breath hitched in his throat as Inuyasha managed to slip one pass him. He groaned out huskily feeling the hanyou clap tightly around him. Every ounce of him teemed with pleasure as he felt the half breed trembling in his grasp as the waves of passion overtook him. Ribbons of Inuyasha's essence quickly stained Sesshoumaru's hand and his own torso. Sesshoumaru was soon to follow. He thrust in hard before releasing his own load, making his toes curl till the feeling subsided.

Inuyasha panted helplessly, his legs going lip against Sesshoumaru and his chest pulsing violently. Red in the face, he managed a cocky looking smile and chuckled. "Your face…when you come" Inuyasha chuckled. "What were you thinking?" he teased.

Sesshoumaru carefully slid Inuyasha's leg to the ground and pulled out, letting what remaining cum there was slip pass beneath them. He moved his hand over the hanyou's taunt but lightly rounded stomach. "That I was going to give you another…"

Inuyasha shook his head breathlessly and started to rub his own stomach. "I certainly hope not…I don't think my figure could handle it."

Sesshoumaru shrugged and moved to lie down beside him. "Actually…you don't look half bad this way…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Pumped full of your seed, yeah right!"

"No…" Sesshoumaru wistfully grabbed Inuyasha at the waist and turned him toward him. He stared seriously at the half demon. "It really does suit you."

Inuyasha bashfully turned his head. "You have weird taste…" Despite that he couldn't help but smiled widely at the comment.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N**: Finally another lemon^_^ I hope this was more fun than the first! Thanks everyone for reviewing so far! I'm so pleased by how many fans Toxic has earned in such little time. With eager readers it makes it a lot easier to write! So continue on the alerts and I'll have a new update for you guys soon!

The poll is still going on about what fic I should write next. Send me a message or cast your vote in the poll on my Profile page.


	19. Puzzle Pieces

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Puzzle Pieces**

Kagura stared questionably at the lifeless form on the ground. "You sure this one will do?" she asked.

"It's only temporary…" Naraku chirped back. Mounds of his flesh continued to move and roll, forming over the body on the ground. Naraku reached out his hand, caressing the freckled cheek. "Wake for your master" he demanded. He smirked proudly as the boy's brown eyes finally opened.

Kagura sighed and flipped her fan closed. She didn't believe it was worth opening to kill the boy in the first place. She could just as easily strangle him as she could use her dance of blades. Humans were so pathetic and weak. Lucky for this boy he would be something more now. All of Naraku's incarnations were. She only wondered how successful one made from a dead human would be. "Give us your name boy" she demanded.

He looked to them blankly, his eyes a hollow void. "Kohaku…" he muttered in a drone voice.

"Kohaku, you will return to your companions and a wait for further orders" Kagura insisted. He nodded wordlessly. He rose up slowly from the ground, splattered in his own blood and picked up the Kusarigama he had pulled out to protect himself before his death. He turned on his heels sharply and started to walk blindly back into the forest. "I hope you are right about this one. I think it would have been better to kill that little fox child. Even he is closer to the dog demons than that kid" Kagura complained.

"Do you doubt me Kagura? Inuyasha is not our target yet. There is one soul we must take before his and I have a feeling that boy will be a great help in doing so." Kagura shrugged, and pulled out her feather once more. Soon enough they were gone.

Sango trembled as a gust of wind blew pass her.

"What's wrong Sango?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not sure. I just have a really bad feeling right now…" She frowned deeply. "I couldn't even find Kohaku's tracks last night. I hoped he reached the wolves den safely."

Miroku gave her an encouraging pat on the back. "I'm sure he is fine. If he takes after your strength then I'm sure he is just fine" he declared confidently. He let out a sudden yelp as his hand, which venture too far, was yanked away and pulled behind him. She faltered as she heard rustling in the bushes. Instantly Sango released Miroku's hand and rushed over.

"Kohaku?" she called out. Her disappointment returned when the familiar red haired child came stumbling out of the woods, accompanied by Jaken and even Kirara. "No luck either?" The three shook their heads. "Are you sure Kohaku left without saying any word to you yesterday?" she asked Jaken firmly.

"I'm telling the truth woman. After lord Sesshoumaru and I encountered him in the words, my lord rushed to Inuyasha's aid. I would have traveled back with the lad but he insisted on continuing to the wolf demons, leaving me behind. I have not seen him since."

Sango held back a concerned whimper. Miroku felt bad, seeing how deeply she loved her brother. "Don't worry Sango, we will find him. Let's just look again."

Jaken rolled his eyes. "I shall go ask my lord. His nose is better than any tracking the two of you could do" he bragged proudly. He rushed pass them, heading back for the abandoned hut the party had stopped in for the night. Shippo eagerly followed behind, hoping to greet Inuyasha with the morning. Jaken did not bother to knock before pushing open the door. He yelped out in surprise, his face turning beet red and his hands quickly coming to shield his unsuspecting eyes. "E-excuse me my lord. I did not mean to pry!" he exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru grimaced tiredly, rolling over slowly and glaring to the door where the morning light was unkindly let through. He reluctantly moved to sit up, his long hair falling over his shoulders and into his lap. A soft glance to the side and he saw Inuyasha still heavily unconscious, curled up against him like a cat. "What is it Jaken?" he retorted bitterly.

Shippo smiled brightly and rushed inside. Innocent as a child was, nudity did not seem to faze him in the least. Thankfully some time in the night Sesshoumaru had taken the courtesy of covering their lower halves with his outer kimono for a blanket. "You two are together again?" he asked eagerly.

Sesshoumaru felt a brow of his twitch over the overexcitement a simply minded child felt for a relationship he was unaware ever existed. "Jaken" he prodded again for an explanation.

"Oh…the human boy we ran into yesterday had gone missing after our encounter. Without your help I'm sure these fools will not get the job done soon." He mentioned.

There was an obvious rejection forming on the lord's lips. It was odd enough that Jaken thought he could ask him to do someone else a favor to begin with but before he had a chance to reply he felt Shippo's insistent tugging on his hair. He growled lightly and stood up, moving out of reach of the child's grasp. "Don't wake him" Sesshoumaru commanded, stealing his clothes away from around the sleeping hanyou. Jaken graciously bowed as his master marched out of the hut.

"Wow. That is the first time I've seen Sesshoumaru respond to a request. He was always such a selfish little brat."

Jaken jumped up furiously. "How dare you speak that way about my lord?" Jaken exclaimed, glaring at Shippo. The fox demon waved his hands in defense.

"I didn't say it. Myoga did!" he insisted. Soon enough the cocky little flea came bouncing out of the boy's hair.

"You heard me right. And don't you deny it either. I've known Sesshoumaru a lot longer than you have. I was there when he was born." Myoga bragged.

Jaken sneered with jealousy. "So, that doesn't mean you know my master well! Only I his true servant understand lord Sesshoumaru!" he declared.

"Right…"

"Shut up!"

"Urg…." Inuyasha groaned, rolling over onto his other side. His ears twitched in annoyance as the party disrupted his peaceful sleep.

"Shush guys. You're going to wake him up" Shippo whispered out.

Jaken stuck out his tongue and marched over. "I don't care about this lazy half demon. If my talking wakes him up then so be it!" He came over behind Inuyasha, intent on kicking the hanyou firmly in the back but his foot halted mid-air. He stared speechlessly at the other's back. Even through the long strands of white hair he could see it clear as day.

"What is it Jaken?" Shippo asked, moving over to examine as well. He scratched his head a she stared at the same black mark he saw back when Inuyasha was bathing. "What's wrong?" His eyes squinted a bit and he chirped out. "Oh, it got bigger" he chuckled.

"What?!" Jaken exclaimed, dropping his foot and suddenly turning to the fox demon fully. "T-that mark? You've seen it before?"

Shippo nodded. "Yeah. It was there the first time I ran into you guys. But it's gotten a little bigger since then" he remarked.

Jaken took on a look of horror. "Damn it! Lord Sesshoumaru isn't going to be happy about this." Jaken whimpered out.

"Why? Isn't it just a rash or something?" Shippo asked.

Myoga shook his head and crossed his beady arms. "It's a curse."

Shippo jumped back. "A curse? Inuyasha's cursed?" He rushed over, hugging the demon from behind. "No…that can't be right. I just met him. I don't want him to die!"

Inuyasha grunted again, finally brushing his hair out of his face. "Damn it…does everyone have to go yelling in my ear? What are you pest talking about anyway?" Inuyasha forced himself to sit up, wincing as the pain in his back returned tenfold. He reached slowly for his clothes to dress. Rather than answer his question, the three vowed a shameful oath of silence. Inuyasha had a feeling he was really missing out on something.

"N-nothing!" Jaken exclaimed. He rushed out of the hut so quickly; one would think his tail was on fire. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" he yelled out, dashing madly into the words after his master. He called several times before accidentally stumbling before the mighty dog demon that out of reluctant kindness stood walking after the first panicked cry. "My lord…" he panted out, crouching over to catch his breath.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows with suspicion. "What is it Jaken?"

"I-it's Inuyasha…H-he…" he could barely get the words out before Sesshoumaru turned his back swiftly from him again and started walking. "My lord, please!" Jaken rushed up again and yelled out finally, "he's caught the curse!" Jaken paled seeing Sesshoumaru halt in his steps instantly. His master did not turn around to face him but Jaken could already feel angry building up. "H-he has it…just like Rin my lord…" Jaken whimpered out finally. He couldn't believe the words he was saying as well. The thought that Sesshoumaru could care deeply enough for the hanyou was unexpected considering the beginning of their search.

Sesshoumaru's fist tightened and Jaken nearly gasped as he saw a stream of blood pass between his master's fingers from his tight squeeze. "That's impossible" Sesshoumaru stated in a dark, firm voice.

"I-I know my lord. There must be some mistake, how could you possibly feel for that useless half breed" Jaken retorted. He yelped and stumbled back as Sesshoumaru glared over his shoulders at him.

"Not that you fool!" Sesshoumaru's eyes smoldered with red and he spoke his words with venom. "That's impossible…because I used the Meido stone on Inuyasha last night…"

Jaken blinked in confusion for a moment as the information sunk in. "B-but my lord. I saw with my own two eyes, the same marks you and Rin bare had been forming on him. They were there just now…"

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru muttered.

Jaken lowered his head in guilt. "My lord…what will you do now…if the stone doesn't heal Inuyasha…it won't heal Rin either" Jaken confessed. "W-what if all this…was for nothing my lord? What if only the she-devil Kikyo can save her from this fate?"

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru snapped back. He picked up speed, marching ahead with more determination. "We'll just find another way."

Jaken whimpered and dropped his head. "But we don't have that much time…" he whispered to himself. "Rin will never make it…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Just when things were looking up for Sesshoumaru, he can't seem to win. All his false hope. More to come soon! Thanks for reading! Review!


	20. World Shaking

**Chapter Twenty**

**World Shaking**

That scent, it was the most repulsive thing she had ever smelled. The hairs on her back stood on end as she followed its trail. Lesser demons and small animals alike went cowering to the safe confines of their forest home as she went racing through. Every step she made shook the earth around her causing all life around to whimper in fear. Her large fangs showed through as she gritted her teeth and stopped in her path. A single child stood in her way. She could see something was off about the boy as his eyes were clear of consciousness and his aura was surrounded with demonic energy. She growled lowly as he dared to raise his weapon upon seeing her. With one swing of his blade, she went charging for him.

The teen narrowly escaped her mighty jaw as he jumped back. The ground beneath her bit broke and dust came floating into the air. She snarled and tried again, aiming for the boy's tiny legs. Just barely avoiding her bite, Kohaku came stumbling back. He swirled his kusarigama in the air and tossed it her way again. The dog demon was not so easily injured by such a small weapon. She knocked it off aim with the swoop of her tale. With a dog like cackle she decided he was not a worry opponent. She marched pass him, content on following the scent from before. Just as she turned her back to him he tried to attack again. She was not pleased the boy was so stupid to try that when he knew he was no match. She snapped her head back so quick, she grabbed the teen roughly with her sharp fangs, taking hold of his arm and nearly severing it from his body.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The dog demon growled out as she felt a sudden violent force against the back of her head. She released the boy with a yelp of pain. Her lovely white fur now mixed with blood along the top of her head as she turned to the joining party.

Sango frowned deeply and caught her large weapon as it came swinging back. "Kohaku! Are you okay?!" she called out, looking to the boy who had no concerning response. She was so glad to find him but not in this predicament.

"Sango be careful!" Miroku called out, rushing over beside her.

The female dog demon growled out again and lowered to pounce in attack but one familiar scent kept her from doing so. She eased as the long white haired man came strolling out behind the pair of humans. On his face, was the usual stern glare he held when he saw her.

Miroku and Sango both stood awestruck as the beast quickly reverted into a more pleasant form. A beautiful woman with similar features to Sesshoumaru appeared before them. Her forehead was thoroughly bleeding but this did not seem to discourage her in the least. She hissed at her son.

"More human companions Sesshoumaru? Are you trying to insult us?" she growled out.

Sesshoumaru scowled deeply as he eyed the situation. Even more uneasy was the faint scent of Naraku in the air. Looking back to the clueless boy he noticed something odd. He drew out his blade quickly and pointed it at Kohaku. No sooner had he done so did he receive a fearsome yell from Sango.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Don't you dare point your sword at my brother!" she screamed out, holding her weapon in offense.

"Can't you see…this child is no longer your brother?"

Inukimi smirked and shook her head. "Will you save this human child as well? Sesshoumaru your pity has become disgusting. Not only for them but for the hanyou as well. I smell him close by. I will finish what you have failed to do" she declared.

Sesshoumaru growled deeply. "Defeat me and you may…" he insisted.

Sango shook her head, finding the situation very confusing. She rushed pass the two quarreling demons and grabbed Kohaku firmly. The boy came limply into her grasp. But his empty gaze filled her with concern. "Kohaku?"

"He looks to be under a spell" Miroku stated with concern.

Sango groaned softly seeing the blood stream down his arm from the bite. "First we must treat him" she insisted. She refused to have her brother die from a simple wound as this. She grabbed the zombie like child by the other arm and pulled her along. Thtey had to hurry and get him back to the camp site to be treated.

"Sister…will the stone heal me?" Kohaku asked, tone void of emotion.

Sango and Miroku look to one another with uncertainty…

Inuyasha grimaced lightly as he stared into the fire. Watching the flames dance in a whimsical motion was beginning to make him feel dizzy. He groaned lightly, gripping his head in his hands to keep his vision from spinning. But it only succeed in bring about a terrible throbbing. He looked up briefly to catch Shippo and Jaken staring at him intently. They hadn't taken their eyes off of him since this morning and it was beginning to worry him.

"W-what are you guys thinking?" Inuyasha grumbled lightly, trying to hold back a much wanted snarl thanks to his discomfort.

Shippo stiffened and his lip began to quiver. Thanks to Jaken telling him about the curse he could not get it off of his mind. He was saddened simply thinking something bad could happen to Inuyasha. Myoga quickly began to jump up and down on the boy's shoulder.

"Suck it up Shippo. If you let him know about it, it will do no good" he insisted firmly. Jaken nodded lightly in agreement. He knew Sesshoumaru would be upset with all of them if they let this be known to Inuyasha. Even Rin was oblivious to her curse till she was ridden to bed.

Inuyasha sneered again when he received no reply. "Everyone has been acting funny since the battle with Naraku" he grumbled to himself. He frowned being reminded of the fight. His chest tightened and he gripped tightly to the stone now hanging from his neck on its beaded chain.

Jaken eyed the jewel with suspicion. He was filled with great disappointment that it would be useless in curing Rin. He watched Inuyasha hold onto it desperately as he dug deeper into his thoughts. Jaken was uneasy seeing the light shade of red in the hanyou's eyes. "Inuyasha perhaps you should remove the stone. You do not need it anymore" Jaken suggested.

Inuyasha quickly jumped from his thoughts, instantly looking back over to the kappa. "Why? It's mine…" Inuyasha commented, his eyes narrowing possessively. Jaken stiffened at the comment.

He gulped lightly and reached out his hand. "I just think you should let master Sesshoumaru hold onto it until-"

Jaken yelped out instantly as Inuyasha's eyes flicked completely with red and he boar out his fangs. "Until what? Until you two decide there's no need to stick around anymore? If I give you the stone, who's to say you both won't just disappear" Inuyasha insisted firmly.

Shippo whimpered, sliding back away. "Umm…Inuyasha…y-you should calm down…" he warned.

"I am calm!" Inuyasha growled back.

Jaken winced at the vicious tone the other took and the flash of purple along the male's cheeks. The two demons nearly went jumping from their seats, arms raising up to shield themselves. The sudden defense caught Inuyasha off guard. He blinked in confusion, pulling back in his spot.

"Wha…"

"Inuyasha, please remove the stone" Myoga insisted, jumping onto the hanyou's shoulder. "The stone was not purified before Sesshoumaru used it on you. I beg you to take it off at once. Less Naraku's demonic energy affect you" Myoga warned.

Inuyasha's eyes softened and his expression looked pained as he loosened his grip on the stone. He nodded nervously and lifted necklace off. He reluctantly handed it over to Jaken. Myoga sighed in relief and jumped over to the kappa as he rushed back to the hunt to put it away.

"Hormonal mood swings sure are scary for demons" Jaken complained, closing the door behind him.

"It is not all Inuyasha's fault" Myoga warned. "I fear the stone has already begun to taint him. Inuyasha too, should be purified as soon as possible."

Jaken nodded. "That monk doesn't have the strength to and I fear my lord will not waste time on such a detour. We don't have much time left…"

"Turn back now and I will spear you" Sesshoumaru growled as he lowered his sword. His cold golden eyes inspected her form. Even with his restraint she had not faired well.

Inukimi winced as she forced herself to kneel up. Blood stained her kimono in streams and what remained of her boa was nothing more than mere hair balls. She glared at him viciously, a trickle of red coming down her lip. "I will never understand you Sesshoumaru. I hoped you to be a strong demon but you are weak…so many weaknesses!" she exclaimed.

"Says the woman down on her knees in defeat" Sesshoumaru countered.

"Better on my knees than a foot in the grave. They will drag you down with them Sesshoumaru…you just wait and see" she growled.

Sesshoumaru slid his sword gracefully back at his hip. "Because I care for you mother, I will spear your life. But come for my mate again and I will not show mercy" Sesshoumaru warned.

She smiled meekly. "Care for me? So little. If you did, I would be wearing that hideous curse mark. You love a human girl more than your mother and the bastard sibling that took your honor from you." She shook her head in disgrace. "They die before me…I thank you." She grunted softly as she forced herself to stand.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Do not lay your bets so soon. I've retrieved the Meido Stone as I have promised." He stiffened as he heard her sudden laughter.

She shook her head and calmed her amusement. "You are too late my son. Your human…has parted with this world for the second time. I left the mountain to bring you that news. I followed your scent and that mutt's straight here…" She watched intently as her son's mood changed. The air around him went cold and rigid. She could see the anger boiling up within him like a wind torrent.

"You're lying…" Sesshoumaru growled under breath.

"You don't believe me?"

"You've lied before." Sesshoumaru's eyes reddened and his fangs extended. "When father abandoned us…you told me he was dead." Sesshoumaru pointed out, gritting his teeth.

Inukimi frowned and stepped back. "So you've found out the truth?" She looked away with shame. "That's right I lied then. While you went out to kill the wrench your father returned home. He told me he was leaving for good. He was leaving you and me both…I thought it better he had died than for you to know what a selfish coward your father truly was. That he would choose to live his remaining days in blissful hiding…than spend any moment with us" she confessed. "Does that bring you peace to know Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru hunched his back gradually, his forming beginning to change. "I wanted to know the truth. The truth would have been better…than all your lies!" he yelled out. He snapped his mighty jaws viciously, breaking into his dog form before her.

Inukimi grimaced. "Very well Sesshoumaru. I will give you the whole truth. Your father…is still alive."

In a moment, the daiyokai reverted, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. "What did you just say?"

"Inutashio lives."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I've been trying to reconstruct my original plot outlines. So there are some edits I have to do here and there to make sure everything works out as I had planned. Thank you for patiently waiting! I'll update soon


	21. Departed

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Departed**

"Lord Sesshoumaru…." Rin whispered out faintly. She whimpered as she forced her eyes slowly open to peer around the room. Darkness was all around but one presence remained that filled her with uneasiness.

"Poor little one…your master has failed you…"

Rin felt a shiver run down her spine as she turned her head to the side and saw a cold gaze meet her in the darkness. Menacing brown eyes directed to her and finally a beautiful woman stepped closer. Looking much like an angel of death with her glowing deadly companions about, Kikyo kneeled before the girl. She started calculatingly as the girl trembled beneath the touch of her hand as she stroked her sweat-soaked hair.

"W-where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin muttered out hopefully. "He promised he would come back…"

"He's in no hurry girl. His heart has found another one to cherish even more than you…soon" Kikyo mentioned. She gently lifted Rin's hand, strumming her fingers along the dry, bruised skin. "Dear child…he will be a father soon and have no need of you…" she encouraged.

Rin's big eyes watered with disappointment. "You are lying…Lord Sesshoumaru likes having me around" she insisted.

Kikyo smirked lightly and pulled Rin up lightly by the arm till the child sat up in bed. "That may have been true at a time but he'll move on. They all do. He will have to." Kikyo flicked her eyes subtly to the bed where Rin's blanket remained unmoved, not a single wrinkle out of place from where she sat up.

Rin's lip trembled as she looked down at herself. Turning her arms around she saw the disease gone and her color had faded. She gasped meekly as she stared at her motionless form back in the bed, still lying as she had when she slept.

"Let's go for a nice trip Rin" Kikyo whispered, pulling the girl down into her arms quickly. Rin stumbled forward, gripping hold of Kikyo's clothing.

"B-but I want to see Lord Sesshoumaru. I want to say good bye! Can't I stay?" she pleaded.

"Don't worry, where we go, your master shall soon join us…"

"This isn't a good idea" Inuyasha retorted bitterly, scrunching up his nose. He eyed Kohaku again, sitting silently away in the corner nursing his wound. The smell of the boy was hurting his somewhat new nose.

Sango frowned deeply and reached for the stone clenched tightly in the kappa's hand. "But we can't just do nothing! He's bleeding out! Heal him now and worry about the consequences later!" Sango beg only to have her hand slapped away by Jaken the next moment.

"Keep away you foolish girl! Your brother is beyond saving, he is a cohort of Naraku's now!" Jaken exclaimed.

Miroku grabbed Sango lightly by the shoulders as he noticed her frustration growing. "Relax Sango; we will take care of this. But perhaps they are right. Healing Kohaku with the Meido stone in this state will not help him."

"But he is hurt now! He can not wait!" Sango gripped her hiraikotsu from her back and glared back to Jaken. "I will take care him myself if anything happens."

Jaken rushed back, moving behind Inuyasha. "You will do no such thing! Lord Sesshoumaru and I have dealt with Naraku's minions before. He can not be trusted!"

Sango huffed lightly, throwing back her hair and turning back. "If you won't help Kohaku, then I will find someone who will!" She rushed over, grabbing the boy carefully by his good arm and shuffled him up. "Kohaku, come."

"Sango! You just can't leave-"

"And why can't I? We've done our business here. Your friend is safe, the stone is returned and Naraku should have been killed" Sango gave a parting look to Inuyasha. She was not fond of demons but he had not been a bad one to get to know. "I hope things work out for you Inuyasha…"

Miroku looked nervously between the two, conflicted with this separation. He pouted lightly, grabbing Inuyasha's hands tightly in his own and facing the hanyou. "If not for the circumstances I would happily have you bare my children. I hope to see you again my friend. But I will follow Sango and be sure Kohaku is taken care of."

Inuyasha grinned haphazardly and nodded. "You won't be missed you perverted monk. Shippo will you be leaving too?" Inuyasha asked; looking down to the child that had contently kept Kirara entertained throughout the adult discussion.

"I think I'll stay here with you. Who knows what troubles you'll get yourself into with me help you" Shippo declared proudly.

"And what help have you been exactly, brat?" Inuyasha growled lightly.

Miroku chuckled and kneeled down to ruffle the boy's hair. "Be good and keep a careful eye on him Shippo. Inuyasha is only going to be a bigger pain in the ass when that baby starts growing" he teased.

"You would certainly know a lot about asses!"

The two chuckled at Inuyasha and gave a parting hug. The hanyou could only grimace as he watched three of his friends leave again. He hoped he would see them all again soon.

"What should we do now Inuyasha?"

"Go find Sesshoumaru. He'll want to get back to Rin for sure."

"No need, he has found us" Jaken declared. As if on cue, the three shuffled lightly as the ground began to shake. Birds shot out of the trees like missals and the trees parted into two as the great dog demon came pouncing out. He growled out and bowed down before them, tossing his snout back up toward his back.

"He wants us to get on?" Jaken questioned. He was utterly shocked as his master never allowed him to ride him like a house much less any other person. Even Rin had gone without the pleasure. His master must be in a great rush. He nervously did as was directed; following after Shippo and Inuyasha who were less conflicted to do so.

Inuyasha marveled at the view from above and held the ends of Sesshoumaru's fur carefully as the dog demon started off. His stomach churned uneasily the moment they were sent bouncing about. He winced and held on tighter as Sesshoumaru picked up speed. He swallowed the sudden urge to upchuck the moment they reached the clouds. Simply staring down was no longer an option at that point.

"There it is" Jaken exclaimed, pointing ahead to the castle in the clouds. "That is the home of Inukimi."

"Who is that?"

"Master Sesshoumaru's mother."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gulped. "H-his mother?" He could not even fathom the type of person who brought up Sesshoumaru in their father's absence. Nervousness sent in, making him all the more nauseous. He had to make a good impression on her no doubt; she was going to be the grandmother their child after all.

"I thought we were going to see Rin?" Shippo asked.

"Inukimi has been looking after her while we were away. My lord refuses to admit she has been a great help to us."

It brought some comfort to the hanyou thinking that this demon was a kind one. If she could care for a human child in Sesshoumaru's stead then she would be a loving grandparent, he hoped.

The three yelped as they came to hasty landing along the palace courtyard. Inuyasha slid off Sesshoumaru quickly, crouching on his knees as he succumbed to the overwhelming feeling. Shippo winced lightly, hearing the gapping sound as he climbed down as well. "Is he going to be fine?"

"It is nothing to worry over. Inuyasha has much more to endure before long" Jaken insisted.

Sesshoumaru merely shook his head in a disdained manner and changed back. He didn't waste a moment concerning with the others before he marched quickly ahead for the entrance.

"W-wait up master!" Jaken exclaimed, rushing after the demon. "What has happened?" Despite knowing Sesshoumaru owed him no reply he was hoping for an exception since the situation seemed so direr.

Jaken had been right to think the situation was critical. As they came stumbling after Sesshoumaru down the hall and finally into Rin's room, the presence had taken a dark turn.

"Sesshoumaru…?" Inuyasha peered inside, noting the stale quietness in the room. He felt a tightening in his chest as he watched the silver haired demon kneel down to a bed, solemn faced and terribly reserved. He had never seen Sesshoumaru so…odd before.

Sesshoumaru breathed out deeply and gripped the cold hand of the girl. He gritted his teeth tightly and pulled her up close to his chest, feeling her limp form against him. "Rin…" he growled, burying his head lightly into her shoulder.

"My lord…" Jaken muttered as he watched. "We're too late…" he whimpered nervously.

"She's dead?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Give me the stone" Sesshoumaru scowled.

"But my lord!"

"Give me the stone!" Sesshoumaru growled back, baring his fangs and his eyes narrowed. The kappa jumped back with a fearful yelp before sheepishly pulling out the stone and handing it over.

Sesshoumaru laid her back down carefully and placed the stone around her neck. His eyes flitted uneasily about, waiting for something to happen-anything at all. But no light shined. He tightened his fist and glared back at the two. "It's broken. What did you do?!"

Inuyasha tensed up, leaned closer to the door.

"It's not broken."

Inuyasha jetted back; stumbling against the wall as he turned behind him. A beautiful woman with cold eyes and a high ponytail stood there in the door way. It was unmistakable this woman was the mother of the demon he had come to like. But she looked nothing like the kind soul Jaken had insinuated before. In fact she looked furious and irritated.

"Then what is wrong with it" Sesshoumaru growled darkly. "Why isn't it working?"

"The stone does not revive the dead. It opens a portal to the underworld to bring back their soul" Inukimi explained.

"Then Sesshoumaru can just go there and bring her soul back right? He has the Tensaiga" Inuyasha pointed out.

"That won't work…her soul isn't there."

"Then where is it?"

**To Be Continued….**

** AN:** Sorry again for the delay. I am studying abroad in China right now and won't be back until July. I currently have no internet connection and trying to set it up but I won't have constant access until next week so updates on all my fics will be slow. I'll keep writing though! Hope to hear from you guys soon.


End file.
